Royal Flush
by Alicia Blade
Summary: Through a lucky hand of cards, Darien wins Serena as his slave for a week. Can he use the opportunity to win her heart as well? Complete.
1. Prologue

Royal Flush - Prologue  
Alicia Blade  
  
October 2004 ANs:  
  
Another old fic! Yes, I will start posting my new ones eventually. A few are in the beta process right now, but I want to get my archive built up here first. I hope you're enjoying these!  
  
I started a C2 Archive for First Seasons, entitled First Love: Usagi and Mamoru Beginnings. Please subscribe, I'm hoping to make it the C2 equivalent to First Love. And if you would like to recommend a story or be part of the staff, please let me know through email or reviews. Arigatou!   
  
This story was written three to six years ago. I've retained the original author's notes for novelty purposes, though some may no longer apply. This story has been recently edited for its most recent posting, but nothing else has changed. I hope you will enjoy it, whether reading it for the first time or the fiftieth!  
  
All normal disclaimers.  
  
................  
  
Original ANs:  
  
Hey there, minna-chan!!! Wow, not two weeks after Dancey, and I'm posting again! Aren't you proud?! And this one I will PROBABLY be able to get out a chapter per week up 'til the end. I'm not promising, but it's likely. Thanx for all you who e-mailed me on A Dance to Remember, I'm glad ya thought it was funny and REALLY appreciate your comments and feedback. THANK YOU!! I hate to disappoint you, though, but I will NOT be doing an epilogue to that story. It's DONE! I'm sorry if it left at sort of an awkward place, but honestly, I was quite proud of that ending!!!  
  
For those of you in great anticipation for the sequel to Next Time Take the Stairs, DON'T HOLD YOUR BREATH!!!! Yes, it will be written eventually, but right now it is third on my list of priorities. This one is first, then one I will begin posting directly after this one is finished called Saying Goodbye to Dorothy Smith, and THEN the sequel. I'm sorry if I'm totally leaving you guys hanging, but hey, it'll give you something to look forward to!!!  
  
Also, I believe I've gotten a little of that comedy out of my system, so the next couple fics, including this one, are a little more serious, focusing more on the romantic aspects of Serena and Darien's relationship. Oh, did I mention this is another first season fic? Honestly, do you ever get tired of these? If so, tell me what you would like to see me write, and I'll think about it!  
  
Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to Edeet-chan and Lady S, who I love with all my heart and are THE best (online) friends I have ever had! Thanx for your continuous comments, ideas, and support! Also, Twilight, Melinda, Elysia-chan, and Space13aby for your WONDERFUL, INCREDIBLE ideas, support, love, friendship, prayers, you name it! I love you guys VERY much!!!!!! And most of them are incredible authors, so if you come across their stuff, READ IT!!!! Absolutely awesome!!!  
  
Oh, and yeah, one last thing:  
  
ATHENA!!!!!! I MISS YOU!!!!!!  
  
"All the inhabitants of the Earth ARE reputed as nothing; He does according to His will in the army of Heaven and among the inhabitants of the Earth. No one can restrain His hand or say to him, 'What have you done?'"  
Daniel 4:35   
  
............ 

Royal Flush  
Prologue

  
  
"Please?! Just one more round, please?! Pretty please with sugar on top?!" Mina squealed at the top of her voice, causing everyone in the room to clap their hands over their ears.  
  
"FINE!" screamed Darien, finally giving in. "One more round, but then you're out of the game, got it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, huh huh, sure, sounds good to me! Just one more round and I'll be satisfied!"  
  
Darien glared at the others around the table. "WHO brought her along?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "She came with the other girls."  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "This is why I prefer being single."  
  
Andrew smiled at him. "Though I know just the girl you'd give up that freedom for."  
  
Darien glared and kicked him beneath the table. He only laughed.  
  
"Hey, Andrew?" screamed Serena, running into the room through the doorway.  
  
"Yeah, Serena?"  
  
"Do you have any chocolate? I think I need sugar."  
  
"Yeah, there are some candy bars in the drawer next to the oven."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Like you need any more candy, Meatball Head."  
  
Serena glared at him, sticking her tongue out at him quickly before retreating into the room she had come from. He smiled lightly after her before returning his attention back to the game. The deck of cards was set in front of him. He immediately reached for it to start dealing.  
  
"Yo, dude, you're still gonna stay in?" Chad asked in surprise. "You're pretty low on money there."  
  
Darien grinned. "I feel lucky this time."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, shrugging. He shuffled the deck a few times before tossing the cards out to the individual players in clockwise order. First to Andrew, then Greg, Chad, Ken, and finally Mina.  
  
"Five-card draw, no strings attached."  
  
After the cards had been dealt, everyone looked down on their hands. Darien stared at his hand a little amazed. So close... but it wouldn't happen, the odds were... almost impossible.  
  
"I'll bet 20," said Andrew with a hint of mischief in his voice. Slowly, everyone around the table threw in their change, each with hopeful looks at their cards. Mina smiled widely as she tossed hers in. With shaky hands, Darien cast in his last 20 dollars worth of chips.  
  
Everyone threw in the cards they didn't need, followed by Darien passing out the number of discarded hands. Placing the deck down, he picked up his hand... and forced his jaw not to drop.  
  
'Impossible... absolutely impossible...' he thought silently, staring at his cards.  
  
"Hey Dare, you gonna take a marker?" asked Andrew.  
  
Finally, he looked up from his cards to see that the bets had already traveled around the table. He couldn't fold now...  
  
"What's the ante at?"  
  
"It's up to 50."  
  
His jaw dropped. "You're kidding me!"  
  
"Look's like everyone's pretty sure about their hands," said Greg, smiling to himself.  
  
Darien nodded. 'I can't take a 50 dollar marker... besides, if there's a chance I can get people to raise their bets higher... I could win tons of money! It's fool proof... but what do I have to bet?'  
  
His eyes lit up. It was a long shot... and they might bail out... but if they're all so certain about their own hands, then he could earn some interesting prizes...  
  
Reaching into his pocket, Darien felt the keys jingling between his fingers. Lifting them from his pants, he proceeded to remove the bronze key from the rest before tossing it into the rapidly growing stash. Everyone looked on in awe.  
  
"I bet my car."  
  
Silence fell around everyone. 5 pairs of eyes remained glued to the small key amidst the blue and red plastic chips. Finally, Andrew reached out a hand and pushed the key back to Darien.  
  
"Man, that's not funny. Here, take your key."  
  
Darien shook his head. "No, I bet my car. I'm still in this game, and we already determined that there's not a limit on the bids." He pushed the key back to the center of the table.  
  
Andrew shook his head. "That's crazy! Your car is the most important thing in the world to you! You were saving up for it for years!"  
  
"I realize that, Andrew, but like I said before, I feel lucky. Now who's in and who's out?"  
  
Everyone looked around the table.  
  
Nobody folded.  
  
Darien smiled. "If you're all in, then you'd better find something of equal value to call."  
  
Andrew inhaled sharply. "But what, Dar? No one has as nice a car as you, and the only thing in the world that is more important to me is..." He froze. He looked down at his hand, gulping strongly. "Hey, Rita, Hon, could you come in here for a minute?"  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. He wasn't thinking of betting... was he?  
  
"Yeah Sweetie?" asked Rita, entering the room, quickly followed by the other girls who had been hanging out in the next room, Serena, Ami, Lita, and Raye. She walked over to her boyfriend calmly. He whispered something in her ear, provoking a gasp. She looked ready to scream at him when he showed her the cards in his hand. She analyzed them a moment, looking between them, her boyfriend, and the very large jackpot, before nodding very slowly. He smiled, kissing her cheek before pulling a small ring off of her finger and tossing it next to the key.  
  
"I bet Rita."  
  
Everyone looked on surprised, and the girls slowly backed up. This was crazy!!  
  
Darien held back a laugh. 'Boy is HE gonna be in trouble tonight.'  
  
Slowly, each guy sitting around the table coaxed their girlfriends into being the next addition to the valuable pot, each after showing them the cards and explaining the capabilities of their hand and the chances of them being beaten.  
  
Finally, Mina sat staring at the collection of chips, a key, two rings, a bracelet, and an earring. After a moment of silence, she exploded, "Well FINE!! Just bet your girlfriends! What am I gonna do? I'm not dating anyone, and I can't even drive!!"  
  
"Might as well fold," said Ken, anxious to show off his winning hand. Mina glared at him.  
  
"I don't WANT to fold! I like my hand!!"  
  
"Hey, Mina?" said a small voice from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to Serena curiously.  
  
She had been watching the betting go by with fascination, and now that every one of her friends had been put up for grabs, she was actually feeling a little... left out.  
  
"Why don't you bet me?"  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. His breath caught in his throat. If Serena was one of the prizes... he could win her... He could actually have Serena... was this a dream?  
  
"Serena, are you sure?"  
  
"Well yeah! As long as Darien doesn't win!"  
  
Mina smiled brightly. Darien flinched at the comment.  
  
'Oh, I'll win you yet, Meatball Head.'  
  
"Alright," said Darien as Serena threw in one of her earrings. "So... what's the deal then?"  
  
"I say whoever wins gets to have the girls serve on them the rest of the night," said Greg.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. I bet my car! How about the girls will be his slaves for a week?"  
  
Everyone looked around. Ami blushed and Serena looked on with mute interest.  
  
The players exchanged nods. "Deal," said Andrew.  
  
Darien smiled. "Let's see what you have!"  
  
Slowly, everyone laid down their cards face up. Andrew had a straight flush, Ace through 5 of diamonds. Greg showed 4 sevens. Chad had a full house, queens and twos, and Mina smiled as she threw down another straight flush, 8 through Queen of spades. Darien grinned widely, lying down his 5 cards... and everyone fell silent.  
  
"Royal flush," he stated simply, showing the ten, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of hearts. "I win."  
  
"I... I've never seen one of those in my entire life..." Andrew mused. Ami and Greg began calculating the odds, and Raye turned to smack Chad upside the head.  
  
After a moment of shock, Serena let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
"NO! This can't be happening! Mina, you said you would win! You said I wouldn't be won by... by HIM!! I refuse to be Darien's slave! REFUSE! It's not going to happen! No way!"  
  
Darien smiled at the sight. 4 very unhappy girls hitting his best friends, and Serena going hysterical. However, he flinched again, remembering why she was so angry. Because she didn't want to spend time with him. Because she hated him. He sighed, reaching out his hands and scooping in the large pile. He stacked up his chips while waiting for the commotion to die down. This would be sweet though.  
  
'Don't fight it Serena. You're mine now, if only for a week, you're mine. And I plan to make the best of it.'  
  
Finally, the room was quiet again. Rita, Raye, and Lita were all pouting angrily. Ami and Greg continued with their calculations. Andrew, Chad, and Ken were all rubbing their wounds gently, and Mina was trying to apologize to a fuming Serena. And he thought he could see tears forming in her eyes. His heart broke, but he was NOT going to give up on this opportunity. She did offer to be used as a bet, after all, and it's not his fault that he'd won her, fair and square. Besides, maybe if they spent some more time together, she would see he wasn't ALL bad...  
  
Darien cleared his throat, looking around at the people in the crowded room. "Ya know... I really don't need 5 slaves. I think... I'm gonna let you guys off easy." Casually, he picked out the articles of jewelry and handed them back to their rightful owners. He stopped and smiled to Serena as she held out an expecting palm, waiting for him to drop her missing earring into her hand. He smiled mischievously, looking down at the last small, pearl earring in his palm. He then looked up to her and smiled. She looked back with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Although... YOU are a prize worth keeping."  
  
Andrew watched on silently. 'He's crazy! Is he really gonna keep her? Of course he is. He's been sprung over the girl for weeks. Now, I think he just found his way to get to her. Smart man... I just hope he doesn't screw this one up!'  
  
Serena gulped, before slowly shaking her head back and forth. "You've gotta be kidding! That's not fair!"  
  
He only smiled. Placing the earring in his pocket, he quickly traded in the chips for cash and threw it into his wallet before writing something down on a small piece of paper. Serena watched his movements silently, tears of anger building up inside of her. With another quirky grin, Darien handed her the paper.  
  
"I'll see you there bright and early tomorrow. Around... eleven-ish?" She took the paper with shaky hands. He smiled slightly. "Well, it was nice playing with all of you. Have a nice night. See you tomorrow, Servant!" With a smile, he left Andrew's apartment. After the door had closed, Serena removed her gaze from the small paper to glare at Mina.  
  
"I will never forgive you!" she hissed.  
  
.............  
  
Sorry it was so short, the chapters get longer as I go along, so don't worry, it'll pick up. I do have a tendency to do that... Oh, and also, I KNOW that it IS virtually impossible to get six extremely GOOD hands in ONE game of poker, I realize that! Heck, it's near impossible to get a royal flush! But this is MY story, and it's FICTION, so don't argue the possibilities and ratios and such with me, because I KNOW!! Thanx for understanding. 0 Stay tuned for next week's chapter!  
  
Oct. 2004 AN: Also, this fic in NO WAY condones slavery or servitude. He's in love with her, he's harmless, I promise he's doing this for her own good. As am I. ) God bless!!!! Luv ya!  



	2. Day One

Royal Flush - Day One  
Alicia Blade  
  
...........  
  
October 2004 ANs:  
  
Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming.   
  
If you're enjoying this story, check out my C2 archive for first season romances. We've got a wonderful staff and a fabulous archive. I promise you won't be disappointed.   
  
Also, just a little clarification: There seems to have been some confusion as to whether or not this is actually my story, since I posted it YEARS ago on a bunch of different sites. And, well, yes, I am actually the author. The original. Same person, I promise.   
  
................  
  
Original ANs:   
  
Hey minna!! Guess what!! I want more people to e-mail me!!! PLEASE!!! Thank you to all you who had the heart and took the 30 measly seconds to write me, I really appreciate it!! Keep those letters rollin' in! My inbox gets very lonely, very quickly. :(  
  
Now then, after my... guilt trip (do you feel guilty yet?) here's part 1!! Hope you like it (and would LOVE to hear what you think!) Again, it is way too short, but like I said before, they DO get longer! I promise!! Also... one quick question, if there was a website dedicated to strictly first season romances, how many of you would absolutely love it? If you think it's an awesome idea, tell me!! (This is sort of a test, check to see how many people would actually go type thing.)  
  
GUESS WHAT!!! I'm writing a poetry book!!!! It won't be done for awhile, I have to finish typing it up and take it to a publisher, yadda, yadda, but who would be interested in buying it?! If you love poetry, please tell me!!!  
  
Also, people, I AM NOT IN EIGTH GRADE!!! It was a joke!!! Sorry for the misunderstanding there. Heh heh... Um... what else? Oh yeah!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Edeet and Lady S!! You both are too cool and I love you to no ends and minna, they are fantastic writers, so read their stuff!!  
  
Oh yeah, and Athena, I STILL MISS YOU!!!  
  
"Why did the nations rage, and the people plot vain things? The kings of the Earth took their stand, and the rulers were gathered together, against the Lord and against His Christ."  
Acts 4:25-26   
  


Royal Flush  
Day One  
  


Darien inhaled sharply, checking his appearance in the mirror. He knew he shouldn't be so concerned about his looks at the moment, she had seen him at his near best numerous times and never looked twice. But still... she was going to be spending the whole day with him! She'd have to notice sooner or later, wouldn't she?  
  
He spent a moment looking around his apartment, making sure everything was in order. He had no idea what he was going to do today. He had to make it seem like he really wanted her to be his slave. Like... make him coffee and clean his house. But his house was already spotless and he wasn't sure he trusted her in the kitchen. He sighed. This would be a most interesting day.  
  
Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already 11:10. Of course, he was expecting her to be late. First she would sleep in, then take her sweet time getting here, and then probably get lost when she couldn't find his apartment. He hoped he'd made the instructions clear enough. But through all his logic that he already knew she'd be late, it was still driving him crazy. He wanted to see her—her bright shining eyes, silky golden hair, heavenly smile. Anymore, he knew she was like a drug to him. He needed her, even if only pieces of her. He had to see her, hear her, admire her, even if he knew he couldn't hold her. It was torture to him—pure and undaunted—but with all the agony he went through thinking of her hateful glares at him, imagining how she'd curse his name, it was worth it. At least she looked at him. At least she knew his name. And as long as she was near him, he'd be okay.  
  
He straightened up his apartment a little more, fixing some gray pillows on his dark green couch, blowing some dust off his bookshelves... not that she would look there or anything. It was now 11:20. He collapsed onto the couch to wait.  
  
He sipped at his drink, staring out the window quietly. 11:30. "Where is that girl?!"  
  
He thought about how unbelievably clean the place was. What would she think? Wouldn't she know immediately that he didn't need her, after all? That wouldn't do.  
  
'Maybe... I should try to make this a little more realistic...'  
  
The thought of messing up his ultimately spotless home gave him chills. 'Not that it would stay like that for long... That IS why Serena is coming over anyway, truth be told, so...'  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut. Holding his breath and turning away, he lightly tipped over his cup of coffee. He shuddered as he heard the ceramic hit the counter top and the contents spill out onto the floor. Opening one eye, he overcame the urge to run into the kitchen and find a stack of towels to clean it up right away. However, he soon felt a surge of power. Raising an eyebrow, he stood and made his way over to the couch. Picking up a pillow, he casually tossed it across the room. It landed on the island separating the living room and kitchen, right in the puddle of coffee. With a smile, he threw its match, which landed in the soil of his favorite houseplant. Making his way into the kitchen, he loaded his arms with bread and ice cream and chocolate chips before once again going into the hallway and spilling everything haphazardly around the room.  
  
'If only I could pre-mold some of this stuff.'  
  
.................  
  
Darien slumped against his front door, staring dazedly into his apartment. Hardly an ounce of his once beige carpet could be seen through the piles of laundry and snack food. Melted ice cream decorated the furniture, old magazines littered the table spaces. His plant vases were tilted over. His books were piled in corners and strewn across the floor. He thought a couple could have ended up in his refrigerator. Shaking his head, he muttered, "What have you gotten yourself into?"   
  
.................  
  
12:00. Noon. One hour late. He glared at the door, which refused to open to show his Meatball Head on the other side. He gritted his teeth. Anger pooled inside of him.  
  
'She's not coming. I can't believe she's not going to show up! After everything I just did to my beautiful, clean apartment, she's not going to show?! Could she hate me so much?! Even though she knows I won the game, and she knows she has to be my slave for a week... Where is that girl?!'  
  
Folding his arms, he paced around the cluttered floor, making a thin path among the debris.  
  
"This will not do," he said out loud to himself. "How dare she not show up?! I practically own her!" Rolling his eyes, he smacked his head roughly. "You'll never get anywhere with her if you think like that! You don't own her. Serena is not something you can just win. Her affections have to be earned."  
  
Darien glared over at the door again. "And I WOULD earn them if she'd give me a chance!" he yelled.  
  
Slumping into his favorite chair and, after pulling out an old candy wrapper from beneath him, leaned his head back against the rest. Before he knew what was happening, tears were threatening to fall from beneath his closed lids.  
  
"She hates me. She hates me that much."  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Darien nearly jumped a foot in the air. For a second, he only sat staring at the door. Slowly, he stood and walked over to the entrance and cautiously opened it.  
  
He forced the bright smile down. It was incredibly hard, for he'd never seen such an elegant sight.  
  
Serena was standing before him, her head down and long golden locks nearly scraping the floor. One foot was behind the other, the toe of her shoe digging into the blue hallway carpet, and her fingers twiddled nervously in front of her stomach.  
  
Taking a deep breath and refusing to make eye contact, Serena walked quickly into the apartment, slipping her shoes off next to the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she muttered half-heartedly.  
  
Darien threw on his cocky, carefree smile. "I was expecting it, Meatball Head."  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she glared at him with icy daggers in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Darien gulped, attempting to remain suave as he closed the door, trying to create an air of finality. It worked as Serena moved her gaze to the closed door, a lost hope entering her eyes. Sighing, she turned her back on Darien again, looking around the small apartment. Her jaw fell. Her eyes wandered over the disaster area, drinking in the clothes, the probably stale food, the garbage... Shakily, she ventured into it, looking around at the hidden tables, bookshelves, and what looked to have once been white walls. Darien watched her closely, almost afraid to take his gaze off of her, for fear she would disappear. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks. 'Maybe I should have kept the place clean after all.'  
  
"I think you should have kept all five slaves," Serena said in awe. He forced down a chuckle. She shook her head. "I never thought that the always clean, always organized Darien could even MAKE a mess like this!"  
  
Darien cleared his throat nervously, running a hand through his messy hair. 'Neither did I,' he thought.  
  
With a sigh, Serena turned around to look up at him, her eyes and expression submissive. She was giving up. He tried to smile, though wasn't sure that she noticed it.  
  
"Um... do you... want something to eat?" he asked nervously. Her gaze was doing wonders to his composure. More or less, she was destroying it.  
  
She bit her lip, looking off to the opening of the small kitchen. With a nod, no words, which shook Darien's heart a little, she walked into the adjacent room, carefully stepping over the junk. Furrowing his brow, Darien followed her to see that she was already digging through some cupboards.  
  
With a curious frown, she turned to him, holding up a large science book she'd found next to the cereal. With a nervous look, he took it from her and set it down on top of another book on the counter.  
  
"Wh... what are you doing?"  
  
Looking up at him again, she asked simply, "What would you like?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rolling her eyes and sighing agitatedly, Serena turned to give him her full attention. "Well, obviously I don't know what you like to eat, so you're going to have to tell me if I'm going to make it!"  
  
Darien stared at her for a second, his eyes wide in comprehension. Then he laughed. "Actually, Meatball Head, I was going to make you something!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side. "Why? I'm the... slave," she shuddered a little at the word, "remember?"  
  
Darien was not expecting that kind of reply. She wasn't rebelling at all? How unlike her...  
  
"Unless you're only doing this to torture me. You WOULD do that, too. Free all the others except me, simply to make me feel worthless and... and... you are SUCH a jerk, Darien!"  
  
He took a step back with her words. 'That's not why I did this... I just want to be with you. I just want to spend time with you... that's all.'  
  
Serena sighed, looking down at her feet. Finally, she whispered, "What do you want, Darien?"  
  
He thought he heard tears choking the words, and almost felt like crying himself. With a calmness that surprised him, he whispered, "I'm not hungry. Make yourself something if you are." And he disappeared into the living room.  
  
Serena looked up to see him leave, as a tear streaked down a flushed cheek. "I hate you, Darien. I hate you for everything you're doing to me," she whispered to the air.  
  
..............  
  
Darien heard Serena enter the room from behind him. Turning, he saw her looking around the place with a hint of fear, her hands on her hips. With one foot, she pushed away a newspaper that had somehow made its way to cover her feet. Sighing, she lowered her head, before bending down and picking up an armful of books, carrying them over to the bookshelf. With her free hand, she pushed away the clutter on top and straightened the books out on it. Darien watched almost with an air of amusement.  
  
Smiling slightly, he scooped some garbage off the coffee table and left into the kitchen to throw it into the near-empty garbage can. Bringing it into the living room, he proceeded to pick up the empty pop cans and food wrappers off the floor and shelves.  
  
...............  
  
Serena wiped a sleeve across her forehead, managing to leave a few black smudges on her once-clean skin.  
  
"Darien, this is disgusting!" she yelled to him in the kitchen. "I wouldn't be surprised if I found a dead rat in here!" He chuckled slightly, pulling the stain remover from beneath the sink and grabbing a spool of paper towels.  
  
He came back into the living room, handing her the utensils. She glared at him and took the cleaning materials roughly from his grip. Turning, she began scrubbing at the ice cream stain in the middle of the couch. He watched her working so diligently for a moment before leaving in search of his vacuum.  
  
..............  
  
Serena blew on the top of the table, scattering the dirt and dust. Spraying the furniture cleaner on top, she began to scrub at it with a dishtowel. Darien laughed from behind her. Turning, she looked over her shoulder at him. He sat with his feet propped up on coffee table, sipping at a cup of tea.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You missed a spot!" he said pointing. She glared at him. Standing, she threw the cloth at him before storming into the kitchen. He laughed again, pulling the towel off his face. Shaking his head, he smiled at her where he could see her looking for another clean towel in his kitchen drawers.  
  
Soon, she came back out carrying another rag. Plopping down in front of the table she had been working at, she mumbled, "I hate you Darien."  
  
The smile disappeared. With dull eyes, he set down his cup and began scrubbing another table she hadn't yet gotten to.   
  
...............  
  
"Here, I'll do that," said Serena taking the vase of roses from Darien's hands and retreating to the kitchen to refill it with water. He watched her leave, his heart aching at the emotionless voice. Was he doing that to her? With a sigh, he followed her into the kitchen, watching as she poured tap water into the clear vase.  
  
"You know, you don't have to do everything around here." She ignored him, walking past him to set the vase down on the windowsill overlooking downtown Tokyo.  
  
"That's the only reason I'm here. Unless... you want me to leave." She looked up at him hopefully. He gave her a quirky grin.  
  
"Now why would I want you to leave? You're doing a great job!"  
  
Her smile gave way to a frown and she turned her gaze away to the couch before fixing the dull pillows carefully in the corner.  
  
"Why are you keeping me here, Darien? It's obvious your apartment is clean enough now, I think I've done my share in this pigsty! And this isn't funny. I don't want to be stuck here with you anymore! Why don't you just forget all about the stupid bet?"  
  
Darien braced himself for the sting of her words. He'd been doing that a lot today. He wasn't even sure why he was keeping her here. Of course he didn't want her to leave. He would miss her. He always missed her when she wasn't around. But then... this wasn't working. She wasn't giving him a chance to be nice at all. If only she wasn't so stubborn!  
  
"Serena..." he wasn't sure what he wanted to say to her. His voice carried a tone of desperation, hope that she wouldn't leave. Hope that he could get to her, somehow. "I... I'm trying to be nice to you."  
  
Serena looked up at him from the corner of her eye. For a moment, her gaze saw honesty. He almost looked... sweet. But then her heart froze to him once more. "Well you're doing an awful job, MASTER," her voice dripped with hatred and sarcasm. Darien stared at her, his jaw agape. He had never heard her speak with such loathing... for anyone. Why was she so mad at him? What had he done NOW?! "If you were trying to be so NICE, you would have let me go already! Don't you get it, Darien? I want to go home! I want to go play, go hang out with my friends! Not be stuck in this dull, lifeless apartment with the most conceited man in Tokyo! I would rather be working at a slaughterhouse!"  
  
Darien looked at her sadly. Then angrily. Then... he felt himself falter. He couldn't take any more of this. His heart simply couldn't deal with the pain she was giving him. Couldn't she see that he didn't want to hurt her? That in reality, all he truly wanted was to make her happy?  
  
'Then make her happy. You know how.'  
  
Sighing, Darien looked to the door. "If you want to leave... then leave." His voice betrayed him, shaking uncontrollably at the thought of her leaving him. Inside, he begged her to stay. Pleaded and asked and prayed that she wouldn't leave him now.  
  
Serena gasped lightly. He hadn't just... said she could go? Why would he do that? 'Don't argue with the man, just go! Get out of here while you can!' Swallowing hard, she brushed past him on the way to the door, not speaking a word as she slipped on her slippers. Darien watched in shock.  
  
'That's it, then? She's leaving? There goes my chance... I'll never have her... NO! I can't lose this opportunity, not yet. Please, not yet!'  
  
"You... you're actually leaving?!" he yelled after her.  
  
She turned to face him. "Of course I'm actually leaving. You just said I could!"  
  
"Yeah, but... but... you can't leave!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Darien, make up your mind!"  
  
"I don't want you to leave."  
  
Serena's breath caught. He sounded so sad. She shook her head. "It was fun while it lasted," she said ironically, placing her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"But... I won you! You belong to me!"  
  
Serena stopped half way through the door, turning to glare at him. "Why, you egotistical, pompous, conceited jerk! Let's get one thing straight, Darien. Bet or no bet, I belong to NO ONE. Least of all YOU!" And with that icy statement, she disappeared through the door.  
  
Darien clenched his fists. 'Great going, Chiba!'  
  
Not really sure what he was doing, Darien ran into the hallway after her. She was just entering the elevator.  
  
"I'll be expecting you around 4 tomorrow after school!" he called. She turned to face him, glaring coolly.  
  
"Don't hold your breath."  
  
And with that, the silver doors closed. Darien sighed, falling against the wall. He missed her already.  
  
He didn't think it was possible to despise himself more than he did at that moment.  
  
...........  
  
Darien lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The moonlight filtered in through his pale sheers, sending pretty designs dancing on the carpet. His room was clean again, and for that he was happy. 'Serena could sure get something done when she put her mind to it,' he mused silently.  
  
He wondered if she would come back tomorrow. He wasn't sure, but he figured the chances were unlikely. He'd made her very mad today, though he wasn't sure just how. Well, save the idiotic statement when she was leaving. He supposed that he got under her skin, much like how she got under his. Only HE enjoyed it.  
  
'She'd better show up tomorrow. Would she really just... forget about the game? Forget about her... duty? She had to show. She'd chosen to let Mina bet her in the game. She wouldn't... not come, let her stubbornness get in the way, would she?'  
  
'Of course she would. She hates you. As far as she's concerned, every moment with you is pure torture.' He sighed. 'And the same goes for every moment I'm NOT with her.'  
  
He rolled over on his side, holding his pillow comfortably beneath his ear. "Serena..."  
  
'I'll have you yet. You can be as stubborn as you like. I had a bargain, and you can't get away from me so easy. I'm not gonna give in after a day when I could have you for a week. Fine, don't show up tomorrow. I'll wait patiently... But if you don't come to me...' he yawned, closing his eyes, 'I'll just have to come to you.'  
  
..................  
  
Okey-doke, the end! Again, e-mail me, whether about this story, the all-first season fanfic website, or my poetry book! Thanx!!  
  
Luv ya and God bless!  
<3 Alicia 


	3. Day Two

Title: Royal Flush - Day 2  
Author: Alicia Blade  
  
...................  
  
October 2004 ANs:  
  
So, I've made some slight alterations to this chapter. Mostly because in re-reading it, I realized that Darien was being SUCH a jerk, and I for one don't think I would fall in love with him, so why would Serena?! The changes are miniscule, though.  
  
As per the original ANs (see below) my poetry book DID get published and is still available for purchase. The cost is $12.00 plus $3.00 S&H. Roughly 200 pages, softcover, perfect bound. Please email me if you're interested in purchasing a copy! Remember, the holidays are coming up! )  
  
Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it!  
  
If you're enjoying this story, check out my C2 archive for first season romances: First Love: Usagi and Mamoru Beginnings.   
  
.................  
  
Original ANs:  
  
Hey Minna-chan! I'm doing pretty good on posting so far, ne? THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to the people who e-mailed me!! I felt so loved! Many more this time than last week, so PLEASE keep sending them in! I LOVE mail!!  
  
Anyway, as always, a million plus thanks to Athena, Edeet-chan, and Lady Starra! You are THE best friends I could have and I love you all to death!  
  
Also, arigato, gracias, thank you!! To Kate-chan, my bestest friend in the world, and R-chan, Patti-chan, and all the rest of the Pack! Don't know what I'd do without ya!!  
  
Hm... not much to say this time around, except, once more: Mail me!!!!! Oh, and I'm still looking to see who's interested in the poetry book and all first season fanfics website. So far we've had a good response and thanx to everyone's suggestions! They've helped a lot!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"The city had no need of the sun or of the moon to shine on it, for the glory of God illuminated it. The Lamb is its light. And the nations of those who are saved shall walk in its light, and the kings of the earth bring their glory and honor into it."  
Revelation 21: 23 - 24  
(Talking of Heaven, my favorite part )  
  
...............  
  


Royal Flush  
Day Two   
  


Darien was mad. He was VERY mad. Again, she was late. But this time, he doubted she would show at all. It was 5:30, an hour and a half past when she was supposed to be at his apartment. Of course, he wasn't that surprised. She had said that she wasn't going to come. But part of him had hoped she would show anyway. But it wasn't happening. It wouldn't happen. He'd lost her.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
Grabbing his jacket, he stormed angrily out of his apartment.   
  
...............   
  
The doors of the arcade jingled as he entered. He looked around. Andrew had his back turned to him, helping some little boy with a game. He looked toward the famous Sailor V game, hoping she hadn't left yet, and smiled lightly. Already the anger was fading. Just looking at her, even though he could only see her back. He imagined her small face staring at the screen in diligence. Her blue eyes staring at it with thoughtful concentration. Her fragile hands pushing at the buttons furiously.  
  
He breathed in deeply. 'Can't let her get to ya now. You're mad, remember?'  
  
He laughed at himself. 'Yeah right, don't even imagine you can stay mad at her long. She's too gorgeous, too lively, too wonderful. Of all the times she's driven you crazy, hurt you or pained you, you forgave her every time. Besides, she never did realize just what she was doing to you. It's not her fault.'  
  
Casually, he strolled over to stand behind her, watching over her shoulder with a smile on his face. She didn't notice. In one clean swoop, he bent down and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and squealed, straightening up against him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Meatball Head," he whispered as the words 'Game Over' flashed on the screen. She relaxed for a brief second, before the anger built up quick as lightning and she shook against him.  
  
"YOU MADE ME LOSE THE GAME!!!" she yelled. He only chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a quarter. "I'm sorry. Here, try again."  
  
She glared at the small silver coin in front of her. Bringing up her hand, she smacked it out of his fingers, sending it rolling across the tile floor of the arcade. Darien watched in amusement as it disappeared beneath another video game.  
  
"No thanks, I'm done playing anyway," she said sourly, pushing out of his grip and standing from the small stool. He watched quietly as she began walking away from him. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed onto her wrist. She froze in her tracks.  
  
Walking closer to her, he said, "I thought we had an arrangement."  
  
She huffed her shoulders, turning her nose high in the air away from him. "I refuse to be your slave!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And... since when did you have a choice in the matter?"  
  
He yelled at himself inwardly. 'Oh yeah, perfect time to practice your jerk techniques!'  
  
She turned to glare up at him. If looks could kill...  
  
Darien forced a smile. With his free hand, he traced along the arm farthest away from him, walking around so that her back barely touched the material of his shirt, sending his stomach turning. He couldn't remember ever being so close to her.  
  
His hands worked their way up her arms. He felt her gasp and stiffen beneath his touch. Leaning his head down on her shoulder, he tied his hands in front of her stomach.  
  
She closed her eyes, not knowing whether to move closer into the incredible warmth he sent in waves pooling over her or to run from the electrifying tingles he caused to jolt up her spine.  
  
"The rules were that you would be my slave for one week. You agreed to them, remember?" he whispered into her hair. She shuddered.  
  
Through her dry throat, she managed to choke out, "Mina... it was Mina's bet. She should have to... to..." Her mind dissipated without any further thought as his hands tickled so gently at the soft material at her small stomach.  
  
"Mina? Yes, Mina. I suppose, if you won't be my slave... then she can't keep up her end of the bargain. Maybe I should take this up with her then?"  
  
Serena felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of him holding Mina this close, this intimately. She trembled into him.  
  
"She'll have to find something of great value to pay me for the game then. Maybe some antique jewelry that's been in the family for years? Or... money she earned after hard work, college money perhaps?"  
  
Serena closed her eyes tightly. "You wouldn't do that," she whispered.  
  
"Wouldn't I? Are you willing to take that chance?" He looked down on her face. She was shaking. Her expression looked like she was trying to block out any multitudes of feelings. And fear dominated them. He held back a gasp.  
  
'Fear? I never wanted fear. Gods, what the hell am I doing?'  
  
"You're right, Meatball Head. I'm sorry for suggesting it. I wouldn't do that. It's not Mina's fault after all. Besides... all the most valuable jewels in the world couldn't make up for you. In value or beauty."  
  
Serena gasped, opening her eyes wide. 'What's that supposed to mean?' Her heart was beating so fast, so abnormally fast. Every breath was ragged and short as she tried to swallow the nervousness that had crept into her throat. She didn't understand this. He'd never made her feel this way before.  
  
"However... there's still the problem of my payment to deal with. You're still my slave, until either the week is up or I decide to free you..." Darien let this statement fade away.  
  
'If I decide to free you... If I decide to free you... would you forgive me then? Would that make any difference?'  
  
His mind drifted in these thoughts as he looked down at the angel in his arms. She hadn't once fought him since he'd held onto her. She only stood there, angelic and trusting and so... very... close...  
  
His eyes skimmed slowly over her hair, perfect face, thick eyelashes, lips parted so slightly, down her graceful, pale neck...  
  
He lowered his lips to her neck, aching to taste her... just once... as he'd always dreamt of... He stopped, his lips millimeters from the tempting skin. Serena hadn't moved. She was frozen, tense, against him. Her body was shaking, her arms trembled, her breath leaving her mouth in quick gasps.  
  
She could feel his breath on her neck. She didn't know what was going on anymore. Part of her felt that she should run, push him away, yell and scream. The other wanted him to kiss her, wanted to turn around and allow him to ravage her lips to his desire... to her desire. But he was still now—his fingers no longer teasing her stomach, his lips no longer inching toward her neck.   
  
"Darien..." she whimpered.  
  
His eyes flew open. He couldn't kiss her. She wasn't his. Even more: she hated him. What would she think if he were to just take her like this? Would she think he was desperate? Lustful? INSANE?! He couldn't do this.  
  
His lips trembling, he slowly backed away from her. She let out the breath she had been holding in and turned in his arms to face him. Her body pressed against his, her shaking hands held each other in front of her chest. Their eyes met and, for a brief moment, she thought she could see into his true feelings. The caring, the adoration, the desire. For a moment, she didn't see her enemy or the jerk who insisted on keeping her as his slave for a week, but a man who LIKED her. Who wanted her. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, turned her face up to his, and closed her eyes.  
  
Darien looked down on the innocent, naïve girl. With one hand, he pulled her even closer to him, molding their bodies together. She didn't protest. Overriding the temptation to cover her mouth with his—he wasn't sure if that's what she expected or not—he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Opening one of her palms, he dropped the small treasure in and closed her fingers around it.  
  
Once again leaning down close to her ear, he whispered, "You're free." He smelled the delicious scent of vanilla perfume drifting around him, encasing his senses. Lowering his head farther, he couldn't resist as he felt his lips drifting dangerously close to her soft skin. He tasted it barely, lying a single butterfly kiss below her jaw. Then, no longer able to resist temptation, he pressed his lips fully against the flesh of her neck, catching the slightest hint of salt on his tongue, before pulling away from her and leaving the arcade as quickly as possible.  
  
Serena opened her eyes dazedly.  
  
Opening her hand, she looked down on a single pearl earring.  
  
................   
  
Darien punched the door of his bedroom, easily leaving a small dent where his knuckles had punctured it. With a groan, he leaned his head down on the wood, clenching his fists at his sides.  
  
"Great! Just great! I lost her! I have the perfect opportunity to spend time with her, get to know her, and get her to know ME and I LOST her!" He sighed, turning around and leaning his back up against the door, staring into his dark bedroom. Dull and lifeless, just as Serena had said. At least when she had been here, there had been an air of strength, of love, of happiness. But he'd lost her now.  
  
"Not that you ever really HAD her," he corrected himself sourly. Closing his eyes, he made no attempt to stop a single tear streak down his cheek. "Oh, Serena..." he whispered. "I love you. Why can't you see that? Why can't you give me a chance? But this was the best I could do. Forgetting that stupid bet is the best I can do. And I'll never, ever have you again."  
  
He gasped at the sound of a knock at his front door. Quickly, he wiped the tear away, straightening his jacket and taking a deep breath before opening his bedroom door and traveling slowly down the short hallway. He fixed his hand to the knob and opened the door... to reveal an empty hall.  
  
"Um... hello?" he asked suspiciously. Then his eyes caught sight of a small white envelope right outside his door. Furrowing his brow, he bent down and picked it up. Looking around one more time, he closed the door and retreated back into his living room.  
  
He flipped the card over a few times. It was blank. Opening it, he pulled out a small note on pale pink paper. It read,  
  
Darien,   
  
You're right. A deal is a deal and I have to keep my end, even if it WAS Mina's fault. I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I'll be a better 'slave' from now on. If you still want me, I'll be in the park by the docks.  
  
Serena   
  
Turning the envelope over, a small pearl earring fell into Darien's palm. He smiled slightly. He hadn't lost yet. And maybe now he could convince her that he was a nice guy after all. And maybe, just maybe, he could get her to see his feelings for her, and her to feel the same way.  
  
................   
  
Serena dipped her toe into the cold water, splashing a little out toward a small baby duck that had come dangerously close to her. It shook its head a little, dipping its beak into the water, before turning and paddling away from her, quacking quietly. She giggled at it, kicking some more water in its direction.  
  
"Looks like you made a friend."  
  
She gasped, turning to look up at Darien. He smiled down on her, before kneeling by her side. She watched him closely, memories of being so close to that strong body filtering back. He caught her gaze from the corner of his eye and turned to face her. She blushed becomingly and turned away to look over the water again. He smiled.  
  
They sat silently for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say or do. Finally, Serena spoke.  
  
"So... as your slave, what am I to do?" she asked carefully.   
  
Darien raised an eyebrow, smiling softly. "Well... I don't know exactly. I've never had one before."  
  
She giggled.  
  
"That."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want you to do that. I want you to be happy."  
  
Serena looked at him like he was crazy. "Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "When you're happy, I'm happy. I don't know why, but... it's true."  
  
She leaned her head to the side, looking at him carefully. His blue eyes glazed over the small lake, a thoughtful smile on his face.  
  
"I can do that," she whispered. He returned his stare to her, and smiled wider.  
  
"Okay, then those are your orders!"  
  
She smiled widely. "Yes, Master!" Standing, she performed an elaborate bow before him. He chuckled, standing as well.  
  
"Are you going to call me that from now on?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
He only smiled and shook his head. Looking around, he asked, "So... you wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure! Ooh, even better, can we feed the ducks? Please?! My friend looks a little hungry. And... it would make me REALLY happy!"  
  
He smiled over at the small baby duck who had made its way back to their side of the dock. "Okay, let's go get some food!"  
  
.................  
  
Darien smiled as the small ducklings inched closer to Serena's small fingers, dancing lightly in the water with bits of bread held between the tips. She held her breath as one pure white baby came so close to her... but at the last moment scurried away to disappear behind its mother. Serena sighed disappointed. Looking up at him, she stated, "I think you scared him away."  
  
Darien chuckled. "Gee, thanks, Meatball Head."  
  
Pouting, she drew her hand out of the cool water and stood up next to him. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Would you prefer 'slave'?"  
  
Folding her arms over her chest, she stuck her tongue out at him, before thrusting her nose in the air and walking away down the dirt path. Smiling, he followed her, drifting a strong arm over her shoulder when he came close enough. She pulled away from his grip.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
"Aw, now is that any way to speak to your master?"  
  
She glared at him. "Fine, don't touch me, MASTER!"  
  
He laughed. Walking closer to her, he wrapped an arm strongly around her waist. When she went to pull away, he only tightened his grip. "Now, behave, Meatball Head."  
  
She blushed noticeably, but didn't struggle to get away anymore. "Hey, ya want some ice cream?" asked Darien, seeing a vendor up the path a ways.  
  
"Yeah!" she squealed delightedly. Then, with an evil grin, she added, "Race ya there!" And she was gone from his encompassing arm in a flash.  
  
Darien laughed at her childishness before dashing after her. Soon, he was close on her tail. Serena squealed as a pair of strong arms reached around her shoulders and they both went tumbling to the ground. Out of breath, Darien looked up at the girl that had somehow landed on top of him. She giggled, looking down at his laughing blue eyes.  
  
Their noses brushed up against each other's, their breath taunting the lips. Darien's arms still stretched around her back, holding her close to his chest. He remembered the delectable taste of her soft skin and began to wonder... to dream...  
  
Serena gasped as she felt him moving slowly closer to her lips. With wide eyes, she pushed herself off of him, rolling to sit beside him.  
  
Darien snapped back to reality when he no longer felt her body so close to him and mentally hit himself for being so ready to kiss her.  
  
As he stood up, he realized it would be harder than he thought to control himself around her. Turning, he held out a hand to help Serena off the ground. She accepted, allowing herself to be hauled to her feet. Giggling, she commented, "Ya know, you're a pretty quick runner."  
  
He smiled back. "You are too Meatball Head. I'm surprised with all that junk food you eat."  
  
Again she glared at him. Ripping her hands from his hold, she proceeded in brushing herself off. Looking up, she said, "Speaking of junk food, I'd like my ice cream now, Master."  
  
Darien smiled and walked off toward the vendor, not trusting himself to put an arm around her again. The closeness of her had way too strong of an effect on him.  
  
Serena spent a good ten minutes analyzing the large selection of ice cream, her taste buds screaming for everything offered and more. Finally, with some additional teasing from Darien, she decided on a triple scoop waffle cone with chocolate, chocolate chip, and chocolate fudge.  
  
The two walked down the path a little while longer, Serena happily feasting on her delightful treat and Darien simply enjoying watching little bits of the dessert make their way to her hungry lips and rosy cheeks. When she had finished, she tossed the napkin into a nearby garbage can, before turning to face Darien.  
  
"It's late," she said quietly, turning her face up to him. Darien had hardly noticed the darkening of the sky until she had pointed it out, too caught up in staring at the blindingly bright smile on the girl by his side.  
  
With a quirky, almost disappointed smile, Darien nodded. "I guess you should get home. Do you want me to walk you?"  
  
Serena looked down the pathway. "Naw, that's okay. We live in opposite directions."  
  
Darien smiled. "I can walk the extra ways. Come on." Feeling that he had a firmer grasp on his hormones, he again draped his arm over her shoulder, something he had decided to take advantage of as much as possible this week, and began walking in the direction of her home, letting her guide him whenever they came to a fork in the road.  
  
After a long silence, Darien said, "Actually, Meatball Head, you have a free day tomorrow." Serena looked up at him surprised.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have a late meeting at work, so I'll probably stay there almost all day. Therefore, I'm giving you the day off." He looked down on her mischievously. "Spend it well, it's the last one you'll have before the week is over."  
  
Serena blushed lightly. "Actually, I'm busy on Thursday, I can't get out of it, either."  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
She nodded. "I volunteer at St. Joseph's Hospital every Thursday."  
  
Darien smiled. "You would."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Just that you're the sweetest and most giving person I know."  
  
"Oh." She blushed, turning her face away, not noticing the affectionate smile he was giving her.  
  
"Well, if you can't get out of it then I won't hold you to your duties that day." He looked at her suspiciously. "You know, you're getting off pretty easy."  
  
She only smiled. Then, with a thoughtful glance to the sky, she said, "So where do you work?"  
  
"A computer engineering company called Remote Operating System Enterprises."  
  
Serena giggled. "Sounds important."  
  
He smiled down on her. "Yeah, sort of. You ever seen that big black building downtown with the point on top. It's at the corner of Himaka Street."  
  
Serena looked up at him. "Yeah, that building looks SO cool! It's huge!"  
  
He smiled. "Well, that's where the main management of the company is. And then we have stations in other countries, too."  
  
"The WHOLE building?!" she squealed.  
  
Darien laughed. "No, silly Meatball Head. We're on the 8th through the 11th floor."  
  
Serena smiled lightly. "Oh, that makes more sense."  
  
Darien smiled down on her. "W...would you like to go sometime?" All the sudden a great nervousness settled upon him. He wasn't sure why, it's not like he was really asking her on a date or anything, but there was still that dreaded fear of rejection.  
  
"YEAH!" Serena cheered happily. He smiled down on her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh! I've always wondered what it was like inside!"  
  
His grin widened. "Great then, I'll take you sometime."  
  
She returned the smile, unconsciously burying herself deeper into his embrace, noticeable only to him. They walked another block in silence.  
  
"This is where I live," said Serena happily. Darien thought it was almost a little mean that she was so happy to be leaving him so soon. Sure, they had spent the last two and a half hours together, but still, it wasn't nearly enough time to fill his aching addiction for her.  
  
Slowly, they walked up the path. She immediately placed her hand on the door, but he stopped her, grabbing her small hand to be held in his own. She looked up at him in confusion. With a mysterious smile, he said, "I'll see you Wednesday then, my apartment. You'll show up this time?"  
  
Her cheeks tinted pink for a brief moment, but then she nodded. "Wednesday, 4:00."  
  
"Good slave." Leaning down, he kissed her cheek tenderly. Backing away, he bowed and brushed his lips against the back of her hand before turning completely and strolling down the pathway. Serena took a deep breath and disappeared into her house.   
  
..................  
  
Love and God bless!  



	4. Day Three

Title: Royal Flush - Day 3  
Author: Alicia Blade  
  
............  
  
October 2004 ANs:  
  
Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!  
  
Per FAQs, I think I'll start posting some of my new stories once this one is all up.  
  
The First Love C2 Archive has now reached 100 stories! Yay! Thanks to the fabulous staff: ff-anime-AM-sp0rks (Ami-Baka-chan), jojodacrow, rosa lunae, Sailor Angie, and Serenity Darkness.  
  
So, I think someone should start a C2 community for all Christmas stories or all Valentine's Day stories. Or maybe just holiday stories in general. Because there's so many great ones out there! If you do, please let me know. I'd love to be on staff.  
  
.............  
  
Original ANs:  
  
!Hola Minna-chan! Thank you all SO much for the sweet comments and incredible support! You're all so nice! See, anime is healthy for people!! I'm glad you all like the story so far but I have kinda, almost bad news. After this, I don't know how often I'll be able to post. I'll try really hard though!! And I have a really tacky story that I'll post between chapters to buy time, but I will TRY as hard as I can to keep getting 'Days' out quickly. Thanx for your patience and PLEASE keep sending e-mails! If you have any ideas for this, please tell me and I'd be happy to incorporate them in, IF I can find a place. I love hearing your ideas!!! Gracias!  
  
Okay, a HUGE part of this chapter came from JOANNE ALEXANDRA'S 'THE ROLE OF LOVE TO PLAY' which I think is just an absolutely adorable fanfic and has some of the coolest scenes in it!! Not to mention it's been a huge inspiration. Go read it, you won't be disappointed! Thanx, girl, for letting me steal your idea!   
  
IMPORTANT: Also, I had no clue the idea of being won in a game could be so controversial with some people! Thanx for all you who were kind enough to tell me why slavery wasn't the best basis for a story and give me ideas on how to fix it, NO THANX to all you who simply yelled at me. Oh yeah, YOU'RE being part of the solution. I in no way intended to say that slavery is a good thing, and I AM sorry if I offended anyone, but I am NOT going to apologize for being creative in my story ideas. If you'd like to see anything change, tell me your ideas and I'd be happy to make this more... politically correct.  
  
As always, thanx to Athena, Edeet, Lady Starra, and Julcie. I love you all so much and totally appreciate your constant ideas and suggestions. Everyone, go read their stuff!!!  
  
"Repent, and be baptized every one of you in the name of Jesus Christ for the remission of sins, and ye shall receive the gift of the Holy Ghost."  
- Acts 2:37,38  
I GET BAPTIZED TODAY!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!! (Sunday, May 10, 1999)  
  
............  
  


Royal Flush  
Day 3

  
  
Serena sipped at the tall chocolate milkshake as Andrew busied himself cleaning the counter. He looked at her, freezing from the tiring work. Her blue eyes were glazed over, staring at some distant, nonexistent point beyond him. Raising an eyebrow, he swished a hand in front of her stare. She snapped back to the arcade and looked up at him with confusion.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She stared at him a moment, silent and motionless. Finally, she allowed a smile to play across her lips. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
He only shook his head, unconvinced. "You've been off in la-la land the past ten minutes. Something happen at school today?"  
  
Serena looked down at her drink, twirling the straw around in the thick ice cream. "No, nothing happened at school."  
  
"Then what's on your mind? Maybe I can help."  
  
Serena looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It's nothing, really. I'm just... thinking, that's all."  
  
Andrew laughed. "Ha! You, thinking? Dear diary, guess what!" She glared up at him. "Not you too! You're becoming as bad as Darien!"  
  
Andrew chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, Serena, I didn't mean it. Speaking of Darien though: How's the indenture coming? Is he working you too hard?"  
  
"No, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. After the first day, which didn't go too well."  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Andrew frowned. "Well, if it's not Darien that's getting to you, what's got you down all the sudden?"  
  
Serena sighed, noting the honest caring behind Andrew's brown eyes. "Well, it's just that..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Andrew, do you think I'm..." Serena paused for a minute, looking down at the counter again. "...crush-worthy?"  
  
Andrew stepped back a little, startled at the question. Catching his breath, he managed to laugh a little. "Aw, sure Serena! In fact, I know tons of guys who are crazy about you!"  
  
'And one that swears he's in love with you...' he added secretly.  
  
Serena looked up at him hopefully. "Really?!"  
  
"Sure! Heck, every time you walk in the door, nearly every guy's head turns to watch! You're pretty, fun, loving... you're any guy's dream!" Serena's eyes lit up, once again becoming full of life and laughter.  
  
"You really think so, Andrew?"  
  
"I know so. Now... what brought this up, anyway? Why are you so concerned about that all the sudden?"  
  
Serena looked down again, a blush staining her pale cheeks. "Well, you see... yesterday, when I was with Darien..."  
  
'Ah, so it IS something about Darien.'  
  
"He sorta... kinda..." She looked up at him nervously. "...kissed me."  
  
Andrew's breath caught. 'Whoa! Darien took that huge step already!? I've gotta give the guy snaps. Honestly didn't think he'd move that fast, but I guess...'  
  
"Kissed you?"  
  
Serena nodded. "Not on the... the..." She raised two fingertips to her lips and Andrew nodded in understanding. "But... he kissed me on the cheek, and then my hand..."  
  
Serena decided she could leave out the part about him tasting her neck. She was already blushing at the remembrance of THAT event.  
  
Andrew nodded. "So then... you were just wondering if it could have meant something."  
  
Serena nodded. Breathing a sigh, she looked up at him almost desperately. "Oh Andrew, that man is so confusing! One minute he's teasing me and making me SO mad, and the next he's making me feel like a princess! And then he sends all these totally weird feelings through me and I can't make sense of any of them! It's like... like my entire body is freezing and burning at the same time and... and... I just don't understand him at ALL!"  
  
Andrew chuckled in understanding. "Serena, listen to me..." He took a deep breath, trying to work out how to tell her this without betraying Darien and actually TELLING her that he's crazy about her. "Darien... has a very hard time displaying emotions..." he watched Serena closely, determining if she understood. She nodded slowly. "I mean, I've been his best friend for six years and I still can't read all his signs and codes and expressions."  
  
'It took me two months to figure out he liked YOU!' "But, Serena, when he wants something, he goes for it. And maybe his mixed signals are just his way of showing you he does care about you. I mean, he never liked getting close to people, so that could explain his teasing you, because he wants to keep you at arm's distance, ya know? But then... these signs of affection he's giving you, could be to tell you he's actually more... interested in you than it may seem."  
  
Serena looked down at her milkshake, drinking in this new information. Slowly, uncertainly, she nodded, telling Andrew he'd made his point. He smiled.  
  
'Maybe there's hope for the poor guy, after all.'  
  
"So, Serena... do you think that... YOU could feel anything... special for Darien?"  
  
Serena looked up at him, silent for a moment, before bursting out in laughter, taking Andrew by surprise.  
  
"Ha! Don't be silly, Andrew! I can't stand the guy, never could!" Still giggling, she stood and walked out of the arcade, leaving a half- finished milkshake and a stunned Andrew.  
  
He shook his head. "Your signals are just as hard to read as his!" With a quirky, lopsided grin, he added, "You'd be perfect for each other."   
  
.............   
  
Serena walked nervously into the large lobby. Her small shoes clicked on the marble floor, her eyes glittered brightly in awe of the crystal windows and statues. She walked slowly around the large cupid water fountain in the center. Men and women in suits and skirts bustled all around her, checking their watch or digging through brief cases on their way to important meetings. No one seemed to pay any attention to her at all. Sighing deeply, she made her way to the other end of the large foyer where a set of high marble desks stood. Cautiously, she walked over to a lady behind one of the desks. She appeared fairly young, maybe her late twenties, with oak brown hair and dark, glittering brown eyes hidden behind a pair of soft spectacles. She looked up and smiled as the out-of-place schoolgirl walked up to her nervously.  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?" Serena smiled. The lady had a nice, charming voice. Clearing her throat, she said, "Hi, um... I'm looking for someone who works here."  
  
The lady's smile widened. "Many people work here. Do you know what company they're with?"  
  
Serena looked off deep in thought. "Um... Operator... Systems... something or other..."  
  
"Remote Operating System Enterprises?"  
  
"Yeah, that one!" Serena squealed with delight. The lady grinned back.  
  
"Alright then, I'll tell you what to do. Take the elevator up to the 8th floor. Their main receptionist is located right inside there; you won't miss him. Just tell him the name of the person you're looking for, and he'll tell you how to find them, okay?"  
  
Serena smiled wider. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem. Have a nice day!"  
  
Waving good bye, Serena skipped off to the elevators. Soon, she found herself cramped in a cherrywood paneled room with five men in gray and tan suits, with briefcases, boring ties, and not a smile amongst them. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the button labeled "8", and stood silently in their midst, every moment feeling more like she didn't belong.  
  
Two of the men got off at the 5th floor and then Serena finally stepped out of the small space herself. She walked into a large corridor with mint green walls and tall indoor plants. Her feet stepped lightly on a pale blue and green Oriental rug. Slowly, she made her way to a white desk in the center of the large room, taking notice of the many hallways and branches dividing from this center area.  
  
This time, a middle aged man sat behind the dark wood desk, talking quietly on a phone. He smiled and held up a couple fingers to her as she approached, signaling he would be with her in a moment. She nodded, standing still as he finished his conversation. The man had nice, slicked back blonde hair and bright, cheerful green eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and a blue tie with yellow and white daisies. Serena imagined his wife had picked it out for him.  
  
She snapped from her thoughts at the soft click of a phone. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Welcome to Remote Operating System Enterprises. How may I help you?"  
  
Serena knew he had said that speech millions of times and smiled slightly at his friendly grin. "Hello, um... I'm looking for someone who works here..."  
  
Immediately, the man swiveled in his chair to begin typing on his offside computer. Opening a file, he clicked the arrow on another set of documents. "And what is the name?"  
  
"Um... Darien Chiba."  
  
The man typed it in. "Ah, yes, Mr. Chiba. Alright, he is located on the tenth floor. Would you like me to page him or call up to see if he's in his office?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you. I think I'll just go find him myself."  
  
"Alright then, he is in office 1034. What you would like to do is take the elevator up to the 10th floor; take an immediate right and you'll pass by a whole bunch of cubicles. At the end you'll see a row of windows. Take a left until you come to a long hallway, it should be the 10th or 11th door on the left. If you're not sure, there will be a secretary inside each of those doors. Just ask if you have the right office, and if not, they'll guide you. Got that?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath, going over the instructions in her mind's eye, trying to imagine what everything would look like to be more sure of herself.  
  
"I can write it down if you like," the man said after she said nothing. With a smile, she looked down at him.  
  
"No thanks, I think I got that."  
  
"Alright, good luck. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too!"  
  
Still going over the directions in her mind, she bounced off happily to the elevator.   
  
.............  
  
"Eight... nine... ten." Serena looked at the wooden door before her. The hallway was very long, with huge gaps between each door and she wondered how big these offices were... and why Darien of all people had an office, AND a secretary!  
  
Other than being long, the corridor was also well lit and colorful, with large windows on the right and faux paintings in between the doors. With a deep breath, Serena raised her hand to knock on the door, but decided against it. Placing her hand on the knob, she let herself in, first peaking in her head, to see another young lady busy putting files into a cabinet. At the sound of the door, she turned to look at Serena.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
"Um... yes... is this... Darien Chiba's office?"  
  
"Yes it is, do you have a meet..." the lady looked over Serena's school outfit and smiled. "On second thought, I doubt your from one of our clients?" she asked, more than told, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Serena giggled, walking fully into the room. She was surprised to see that it was like another hallway, stretching to her right and left, with twice the width of the one she had just deserted. However the sections between the separate 'rooms' had architectural molding dividers about a foot from the walls and ceiling.  
  
"No, actually, I'm..."  
  
'What? His slave? His enemy?'  
  
"A friend."  
  
"And what's your name?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"One moment, Serena. I'll see if he's busy." The lady pressed a few buttons on the phone on her desk. Soon, Serena heard Darien's voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Excuse the interruption, Mr. Chiba, but you have a visitor."  
  
"Is it important, Kate? I'm in the middle of those applications that were sent in this morning."  
  
Serena bit her lip to refrain from giggling. He sounded so professional!  
  
"Well it seems that she might have come quite a ways to be here. I'm guessing from the Juuban district?" Kate had guessed Serena's school judging from the familiar school outfit.  
  
Darien's voice faltered. "Ju... Juuban?"  
  
"Yes. She says her name is Serena."  
  
Darien cleared his throat nervously and Kate looked up at the new girl with mute interest. "Send her right in."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kate smiled and held out her hand, signaling to Serena to go inside the door to her right. "Go ahead."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Serena walked into the adjoining office.  
  
'So that's the girl that's had Mr. Chiba in such a daze lately!' Kate mused silently as the door shut behind her.  
  
............  
  
Darien stiffened as the door to his office opened and a beautiful blonde walked in. She closed the door behind her before turning to smile at him shyly.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise..." Darien said with amusement. She said nothing, but looked around the office in awe.  
  
"What did you do to get an office like THIS?!"  
  
Darien laughed. "I work hard."  
  
"Yeah, I guess..." Serena took note of the nearly clear desk, with all the pens and pencils in their own designated holders, and a small bookshelf with the books in... alphabetical order?!  
  
"So, how is it that you live in a pigsty and work in an office without a pencil out of place?"  
  
Darien laughed. "We have... janitors. Anyway, why don't you sit down? Make yourself comfortable."  
  
Serena did as he asked, taking one of the two matching black leather chairs in front of his desk. "Hey, isn't that Lonny Lanai?!" she asked enthusiastically, pointing to a large painting that hung on the pale blue wall behind Darien. He smiled.  
  
"Yes. I'm a big fan of her work."  
  
"Me too! I wonder what she's like in person."  
  
Darien smiled at her from the corner of his eye as he began to type something up on his computer, finishing what he had been working on before.  
  
Serena smiled dazedly at the painting. A work of soft pastels behind the bolder subjects... the thin white outline of a man in a mask holding a golden-haired goddess, the wind blowing two streaks of her hair around them, surrounding them in a whirlwind of sunshine. "She reminds me of you."  
  
Serena snapped from her attention to look at Darien. He was turned slightly in his chair, gazing up at the painting.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Darien inhaled sharply, turning to smile back at her. "She just does. The same hair, same... height, posture... beauty..."  
  
Serena's cheeks stained a rosy pink as Darien smiled and returned to his work. She watched him closely, his blue eyes staring at the scene with almost a commanding stare. Hard working and thoughtful... He was dressed nicely, in a white dress shirt and dark green tie. A black blazer hung on the back of his chair.  
  
Serena thought back to what Andrew had told her. These signs of affection... could he really be interested in her in a romantic way? He was so mature and smart and... She was young, a daydreamer, klutzy and terrible in school. But still, just the thought of him caring for her, as more than a slave and more than a friend, made chills of delight tear up her spine. She shook her head. She couldn't start thinking about him as anything more than the man she couldn't stand. She'd worked too hard to build up all this anger toward him, it wasn't going to crack and fall the second he began acting like a gentleman.  
  
"What brings you here?" asked Darien, taking note of her silence. She looked up to him, almost as if she hadn't heard him, then giggled lightly.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking that... I mean, as your slave and all... I didn't think it would be quite fair for me to miss TWO days out of our arrangement, so I thought I'd come and see if you needed help with anything here."  
  
Darien smiled. "Well I'm sure we can find you something for you to do... It won't be anything really important, just menial little tasks."  
  
"That's okay. You're the boss!"  
  
Darien chuckled, hitting a button on the telephone by his side.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Chiba?"  
  
"Have you gotten around to those stacks of paper I handed to you this morning?"  
  
"Not yet, sir, though if you need them I can get on that right away."  
  
"No, actually, I think I'll have Miss Tsukino help me with those. Could you bring them in, please?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A minute later, the secretary came into the office, carrying a large stack of papers.  
  
"Thank you, Kate. Do you think you could show Serena what to do, just to get her started?"  
  
"Of course." Kate smiled at Serena, who smiled back, and led her to the couch.  
  
"Thank you," said Darien as he began typing at the keyboard again.  
  
Kate showed Serena to take a paper from each of the many sets paper clipped together and staple them in a nice stack in the same order. With her instructions understood, she smiled and left the room.  
  
After a minute of silence, save the clacking of the keyboard and snapping of the stapler, Darien dared to look up at the girl. She had her stuff spread out over the floor, the papers in order all around her. She counted silently as she picked a paper from each of the small stacks and dropped the sides lightly on the floor, straightening the edges before stapling them together. Her expression was the same as when she played video games, with her eyes set in determination and her tongue sticking out playfully from the side of her mouth. Darien smiled at the sight. His eyes lingered on her as she ignored him unintentionally. She was so beautiful. He had half a mind to walk over to her and sweep her into his arms, kiss the daylights from her...  
  
Sighing, he checked his watch. It was 5:30 already. Turning to his file, he once again began typing away. It was almost finished. Soon, he saved the file, creating an e-mail message and attaching it. Pressing the button on the phone again, he said, "Kate, I'm sending you the applications."  
  
"Okay, I'll take care of them."  
  
"Thank you." With a click of the send button, he turned back to Serena. She was almost done, he noted. "I have a dinner meeting with a client at 6:30. I should get going in about half an hour."  
  
Serena looked up from her work briefly to look at him, before turning back to her assignment. "Oh?"  
  
Darien nodded. "Would... you like to come?"  
  
Serena looked up again, taken a bit by surprise. "Really? You'd let me?"  
  
"Sure. You'll have to be pretty quiet, though. No wailing!" She glared at him briefly, part of her earlier excitement fading. She returned back to her work. "I'd love to come, if you're sure it's okay, Master."  
  
Darien held back a laugh. "Oh yeah, it'll be fine! If anything, you'll probably help me sell the idea better."  
  
She looked at him curiously from the corner of her eye. "How could I do that if I can't say anything?"  
  
He smiled mysteriously. "Serena... how often do you fail a test?"  
  
Her breath caught a little and she turned to stare at him, her eyes burning. "That's none of your business, Darien!"  
  
He laughed. "Whoa, retract the claws! I'm only trying to make a point. Let's say about... one a week or so?"  
  
Serena huffed her shoulders, turning her back to him and finishing up the last set of papers. He grinned down on her, standing from his chair and walking over to the other side of his desk and leaning against it, never removing his eyes from the girl.  
  
"Now, for most people, if they failed a test every week, their parents would come down pretty hard on them. Not the case with you, now is it? Not because your parents are too lenient, I'm guessing, but probably more likely due to your... manipulating capabilities."  
  
Serena turned around instantly. "What?! I do not manipulate my parents! I don't manipulate anyone!"  
  
Darien chuckled. "Serena, calm down, I'm not insulting you! It's actually a good skill. I mean... it is unintentional, what you do to people, but it works pretty darn well, I'd say."  
  
Serena folded her arms over her chest, turning away again. "I don't know WHAT you're talking about!"  
  
Darien inhaled sharply. With agonizingly slow steps, he made his way over to the girl in the center of the room. Pushing some of the paper out of the way. "You... have this power to drive people absolutely insane. With... friendship, caring... love... And it's virtually impossible for anyone who so much as looks at you to not get caught up in the web."  
  
Serena creased her brow, turning to look at him from the corner of her eye. He was nearer to her now, maybe not even a foot away. With a meaningful look in his eyes, he bent down to her level, his voice carrying a hint of something deeper... longing?  
  
"You radiate joy and laughter, and no one with any sense can possibly NOT want that... and in turn, everyone wants to make you happy. Therefore, without even realizing what you're doing, you can make just about anyone put everything on the line, just to make sure you get what you want. That's why your parents probably don't punish you too much with bad grades. And why you could be an important asset at this dinner meeting."  
  
Serena looked at him in shock. Did she really do that? Did anyone really feel that way about her? He was beginning to trace his fingers down her cheek, across her lips, gently, tenderly...  
  
"But Darien... I don't do that to everyone, if at all. I mean... I don't make YOU feel that way..." she paused for a moment, his deep sapphire gaze burning truthfully into hers. "Do I?"  
  
Darien inhaled deeply, looking down on her pale blue eyes, staring so wonderingly up at him. He licked his lips, glancing down at her soft, worried frown. Placing his fingers beneath her chin, he turned her small face up to his, before inching toward her. She closed her eyes, gasping at the sensation of his breath tickling her lips, as it had her neck the morning before. So unbelievably close...  
  
"Mr. Chiba, you have Mr. Kusai on line four calling to confirm your dinner reservations."  
  
Serena thought she heard Darien growl something beneath his breath, before pushing himself away from her and walking over to the phone. Taking a deep sigh, he answered it, but their conversation was a blur to Serena.  
  
Shaking her head, she breathed in deeply, doing her best to ignore the tingling of her lips. If only that blasted man hadn't called!  
  
She coughed, pushing that thought out of her head. 'Don't be silly, Serena! It's a darn good thing he called! You do NOT want Darien to kiss you!!'  
  
'Yeah, right. You've wanted him to kiss you since the arcade yesterday.'  
  
'I did not! I DO not! I can't stand the guy! Maybe, just MAYBE, he has feelings for me, but if so, there is NO way I am ever going to share them! It's his own fault for being so mean to me in the first place!'  
  
She finished stapling the last set of papers, doing her best to clear her mind of the thoughts.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Darien walked around the desk and turned off his computer, before throwing on his black blazer. Serena scooped up the papers and stood up carefully, following Darien out of the room.  
  
"Kate, if Ms. Suimata calls, I've already left to the meeting."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll give her that message."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh, and also, I had those forms from the 22nd mailed out this morning. They should be received in a week or two. Plus, I ordered the Satako account to be opened the following Monday. Here is your list of daily stocks; we're moving up again."  
  
Darien smiled as he took the paper from his secretary. The look that passed between them almost, ALMOST made Serena's blood boil with envy, but she forcefullykept the emotions in check.  
  
"You're too good, Ms. Rydell."  
  
"I'll be expecting a nice Secretary's Day gift, Mr. Chiba."  
  
Darien laughed. "I'm sure I'll come up with something. Have a nice evening."  
  
"You too. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Tsukino."  
  
"Likewise," said Serena politely, handing her the stack of collated papers.  
  
"I hope you come back sometime."  
  
Darien smiled down at her. "I hope she does, too. Come on, Serena, let's go." Placing his arm around her shoulder, Darien led Serena into the hallway and through the maze of cubicles.  
  
............  
  
Serena stared at the numbers on the elevator, slowly moving down... and thought about the conversation she had just heard between Darien and Kate. He was so nice to her. A total flirt, too. She wondered if he was interested in her? She shook her head as jealousy began to fill her thoughts.  
  
'He's a flirt. I can't believe it. If only he'd flirt with ME!'  
  
'What exactly do you think he's been doing the last couple days?! The arm around your shoulder, the soft voice, calling you beautiful, kissing you...'  
  
'Stop this right now, Serena! You're talking like all these things mean something. Which they don't! He's a complete jerk. All he ever does is insult you and humiliate you and confuse you. He can't start meaning something to you now, no matter how sweet he is. It's only a game, anyway. The man has a heart of ice.'  
  
'If only I could melt it...'  
  
Serena unconsciously moved closer into Darien, his arm tightening around her shoulder. He looked down on her. She seemed deep in thought, staring at the top of the elevator door.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
She looked up at him slightly and shook her head. "I'm just thinking about... stuff..."  
  
"Can you tell me? Maybe I can help..."  
  
She giggled. "First Andrew starts to sound like you, now you start to sound like Andrew!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She grinned wider. "Never mind, it's not important. So... where's this dinner?"  
  
...............  
  
Glasses clinked throughout the restaurant as waiters and hosts bustled back and forth. Serena looked on in awe of the spectacular place, with its crystal chandeliers and marble floors. She began to wonder if everything in Darien's life was so rich and splendid. First the skyscraper apartment, then the office building, and now this...  
  
'So why on Earth does he spend so much time at an arcade of all places?!'  
  
"Reservations for Chiba."  
  
"Just a moment, sir. Ah yes, a table for 3."  
  
"I'd like to change that to a table for 4 please. We have unexpected company joining us."  
  
The man with the deep voice and black tuxedo checked through the leather bound book, before smiling and nodding. "It won't be a problem, sir. Would you like to be seated now?"  
  
"Yes, please, and could you lead the rest of our group to us when they show?"  
  
"Of course, right this way."  
  
They were led to a corner of the restaurant, past a small dancing floor that had been hidden by curtains from the lobby. Serena watched in awe and giggled as the people on the floor spun and danced to the small orchestra on stage. Darien smiled down at the girl beneath his arm, making a mental note to get her on the dance floor before the evening was through.  
  
As they came to a candlelit table, the host pulled out Serena's chair for her to sit, as Darien jealously took his own seat. He HAD been planning to do that himself.  
  
'Maybe another time when we're in a not-so-fancy place.'  
  
"I'll have someone bring you your water in a moment. Can I bring you anything from the bar or an hors d'oeuvre for starters?"  
  
"We'll wait for the rest of our party, thank you."  
  
"Of course. Have a nice evening and enjoy your meal." The man left, leaving a somewhat awkwardly silent table behind.  
  
"So..." began Serena. Darien looked up at her expectantly. "Do you always come to eat at such fancy places?"  
  
He gave her a quirky smile. "No, but this is a very important client. They deserve the best."  
  
"And they sent YOU on the job? Aren't they afraid you'll insult them?"  
  
Darien chuckled slightly. "Actually, YOU'RE the only person I tease, Meatball Head."  
  
She glared at him angrily. "Don't I feel special," she mumbled sarcastically. He only smiled back as a young busboy came and filled their glasses with water. "Thank you!" said Serena to the boy, her frown gone. He smiled back shyly before turning away.  
  
'Not often we get someone in a school outfit in here.' Turning back, he thought, 'She is cute though...'  
  
"So how was your day?" asked Darien, trying to build up a conversation. Serena looked up to the ceiling in thought. "Pretty good. Not much happened, I guess. I was late to school again and Miss Haruna gave me 10 minutes of detention, which isn't too bad really. I think she had a date tonight or something."  
  
'Other than that, I thought about you all day.'  
  
Darien laughed. "Fail any tests?" He stopped laughing and cursed his stupidity inside.  
  
'Baka! Baka! Baka! Stop insulting the girl, she hates you enough already!'  
  
Serena glared as Darien lowered his head. "For your information, I don't ALWAYS fail my tests! I DO try hard, Darien, and it's not my fault when I simply don't understand the stuff! And ya know, I really wish you could stop pointing out my flaws! I get enough from everyone else in my life telling me I'm a failure, I DON'T need it from YOU too!"  
  
Darien bit his lip, not daring to look up at her, knowing full well that she was glaring in hatred at him, and just the thought made his heart wince.  
  
"Mr. Chiba! How nice to see you again!"  
  
Darien looked up as stocky man made his way toward their table. Gulping, he forced a smile and stood to shake the man's hand.  
  
"Mr. Kusai, I'm so glad you could make it! Please, have a seat."  
  
Serena could still feel tears from their argument burning like pinpricks at the back of her eyes. Plastering on a smile, she turned to see Darien shake the man's hand. Already, he had recovered from their fight and was smiling. She glared at him unnoticeably, thinking in her mind over and over just how much she hated him.  
  
Sighing, she turned her face to the newcomer. He had a round face and a jolly smile. With thinning gray hair and naturally red cheeks, he almost reminded her of Santa Clause, without the beard and mustache.  
  
"Mr. Kusai, this is my guest, Serena Tsukino."  
  
For the first time, the man took notice of the young girl at the table. He smiled the same all over cheery smile and reached out to take her hand. She smiled back.  
  
"I'm charmed," said the man, kissing her hand. She blushed, before retracting her hand beneath the table.  
  
"I was informed before accepting the invitation to this meeting that I was to say nothing, though I don't think a greeting much falls into that category, otherwise it would be quite rude of me I should think, and so it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Kusai."  
  
Darien held back a laugh and smiled with pride at the girl, who was simply too adorable for words, before taking his seat next to her. Serena moved her chair further away from him the instant he sat down. Seeing that Mr. Kusai was already deeply involved in the menu, he reached out a hand, attaching it to one of the legs of her chair before slyly pulling her closer to him. She gasped, turning to him and glaring. Just as she prepared herself to move over again, he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered quietly to her, "Now behave, Servant."  
  
She gritted her teeth, yelling inside for allowing herself to be tangled up with this sorry excuse for a man and not running as far away from him as she could when she had the chance.  
  
Glaring at him coolly, she folded her hands tightly around her napkin in her lap, squeezing the knuckles together in attempt to keep herself from hauling back and knocking him a good one right in the chin. Something she had wanted to do many, many times in the past.  
  
After looking calmly through the menu, Darien looked down at the girl beside him. Her eyes were glaring at her ice glass, seeing nothing, while her hands unconsciously tortured a red cloth napkin.  
  
"You know, the napkin's innocent," he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him with abhorrence burning in her gaze. "I realize that, but I don't think this is the right environment to strangle YOU." And with that statement, she resumed staring at her water angrily.  
  
Darien chuckled through the pain tearing at his heart.  
  
"Mr. Chiba! Mr. Kusai! Oh, I'm so glad you both could make it!"  
  
Serena looked up to see another guest coming, this one a young lady. She was tall with long legs barely hidden by the dress suit she wore. Shining auburn hair was pulled up in a pile of curls upon her head and emerald eyes sparkled in the dim lighting. Darien and Mr. Kusai each stood to greet her. Serena only followed suit when Darien frowned down on her and tugged on her shirt a little.  
  
Immediately, Darien reached for the young ladies hand, kissing it tenderly how Mr. Kusai had kissed hers.  
  
'It's a business thing! Doesn't mean he likes her or anything.'  
  
'I don't care either way! Wouldn't bother me in the slightest if he DID like her!'  
  
'He is being a gentleman.' Her mind drifted as Darien pulled out a seat for the lady and Mr. Kusai kissed the back of her hand as well.  
  
"Ms. Suimata, you already know Nick Kusai and this is Serena Tsukino. Serena, meet Elaine Suimata."  
  
Serena couldn't help but smile back when the lady turned her friendly, caring gaze on her.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you!" They shook hands politely, and Serena already knew she liked this woman. Sitting down once more, the small group ordered their dinner and business commenced.  
  
'He's sitting too close to her.'  
  
'He's sitting closer to you.'  
  
'But look how he's smiling at her.'  
  
'Like a co-worker? Like a friend?'  
  
'No! Like a... an admirer! I think he likes her.'  
  
'You're paranoid. Besides, why do you care?'  
  
'I don't care! I'm only pointing out the obvious.'  
  
'Which is?'  
  
'He likes her!!'  
  
'So he smiles at her and LIKES her, and then tries to kiss you... and he DOESN'T like you?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'You're crazy.'  
  
'I am NOT crazy! Or paranoid for that matter!'  
  
'Then why are you having an argument with yourself?'  
  
Darien looked over at Serena. She was picking at her food, blushing madly, and staring at her plate.  
  
"Well, Mr. Chiba, you make a good argument, but I'm just not sure my company can take that leap yet. I like to know just who I'm doing business with. Now, you seem like a nice enough guy, but I'd like to see how personable the rest of the team is, do you understand?"  
  
Darien looked up at Mr. Kusai and smiled. "Of course I understand. Take your time! There's no rush at all. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to give me a call or drop me an email."  
  
"Oh, I won't. I must thank you for a most delightful meal!"  
  
"It was my pleasure. It's a shame it had to be spent on business talk!"  
  
"The night's still young."  
  
Darien looked down at Serena and smiled. "Yes, it is." With gentle hands, he took her fork from her, setting it down carefully on her plate. She looked up at him, first surprised, before she remembered she was angry with him and her eyes iced over again. He noticed the change and his heart flinched.  
  
'Have to heal this. Have to make things better.'  
  
"Care to dance, mi'lady?"  
  
"No, thank you." And with her voice quiet and emotionless, she turned to take a drink of her water. He only smiled.  
  
Leaning down close, he whispered into her ear, "I command you."  
  
He took the glass from her hand and set it down on the table, smiling evilly at the frown she sent in his direction. Submitting, Serena stood from her chair, her hand instantly taken into his firm but caressing grip, and she found herself being led to the dance floor.  
  
Darien wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. She resisted, as he thought she would, but he was also much stronger than she was. With his empty hand, he turned her face up to look at him and smiled as charmingly as he could. She returned the look with a stone cold gaze. He took her other hand into his and began turning around the crowded floor.  
  
Serena didn't pay much attention to the dancing, nor to her partner or her environment. All she could think about was getting home and getting away from this self-absorbed creep.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She gasped and looked up at Darien. He was staring down on her with honesty behind his voice and eyes. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I...I was only joking. I don't think you're a failure or... I don't think that at all. I'm so sorry."  
  
Serena stared up at him in shock. Darien... the great, powerful, almighty Darien was... APOLOGIZING?! And to HER!  
  
She could say and do nothing but stare back at his sapphire gaze. It was burning into her, something pulling at her heart to forgive him. To... to let him know...  
  
Nothing. She shook her head. Darien looked down on her in fear. For a brief, tiny fraction of an instant, he thought he could see something more in those incredible eyes of hers. But it was gone and again, she was staring at him coolly.  
  
"That's it? You're sorry?" she hissed. "Darien, don't you get it? No one ever believes in me, and enough people tell me that! Do you think I LIKE bringing home failing grades and detention slips?! Or having everyone who's important to me constantly tell me that I need to try harder when I just can't! No one seems to understand that, and I know perfectly well that I'm letting my family and friends down, and I do NOT need it coming from you, too! A guy with a perfect job and a perfect, though messy apartment, and a PERFECT life!"  
  
Darien held onto her tightly, though every word stung him more than the last. She was on the brink of tears now, her eyes closed, her face turned as far away from him as it could be. They had stopped dancing and now his arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around her, pulling her closer. She struggled only briefly before letting her head fall onto his chest. She held the tears in check, forcing them back despite the pounding headache they wrapped around.  
  
Darien placed a hand on her head, holding her close to him while the other stroked tenderly across her shoulders.  
  
"Serena, why do you think that? You could never let anyone down. You're too wonderful, too perfect for that. I'm sorry, Serena. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't think that it hurt you like that, and... Oh Serena, please forgive me. Please, please forgive me."  
  
Serena shook her head below him. "No. I can forgive my family, and I can forgive all my friends because I know they only want me to be better for myself. But I can never forgive you, Darien. All you've ever done is hurt me..." she whimpered, her body going limp.  
  
Darien froze. His heart, body, any thoughts simply froze. 'Never forgive me? Never? How... how can that be, when everything I do is for you, when anymore I live my days around running into you, seeing your smile, hearing your voice? Never forgive me? But I love you. Haven't you seen that yet? My dear Serena...'  
  
He closed his eyes, resting his head on top of hers. She held still, shaking only slightly from the anger built up inside of her.  
  
'He's so still. Did he even hear me? Was I too mean... No! I meant everything I said. Every single word.'  
  
"Forgive me, please, Serena?" his voice was shaking, choked with tears, barely above a whisper. She remained silent.  
  
'He sounds so sad... so hurt...'  
  
Darien pulled away just enough to lift her chin up with his fingers so that she was staring up at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears also, for he knew he was on the brink of falling to his knees and crying. 'Or begging forgiveness.'  
  
Serena looked on stunned as he stared down at her so solemnly, his dark eyes had a look of urgency, of desperation, of loss. Then a light seemed to filter through and she turned away. 'Not again. Those dreadful eyes... It's almost like I can't turn away when looking into them. I can't think. They're too blue, too mysterious, too tempting to get lost in...'  
  
"Serena, forgive me?" His voice had changed, it now had a touch of hope, almost begging, almost knowing. She sighed.  
  
"Darien, I..." she then turned to him to find... he wasn't there?! Looking down, her eyes opened wide to see Darien down on his knees, both hands clinging to one of hers, his eyes larger, begging, pleading...  
  
"Please forgive me?"  
  
His voice was lighter, carrying only a hint of comedy, though no doubt sincerity. 'I'll get you to forgive me, or die trying, Meatball Head! There's no way I'm going to go through my life knowing full well that I made one stupid mistake and lost you on it.'  
  
After finally recovering from her initial shock, Serena stepped toward him urgently. "Darien, get up!" she whispered loudly, looking around as people on the dance floor stopped to stare at them.  
  
"Not until I'm forgiven."  
  
"Darien, this isn't funny! Get off the floor!"  
  
"I care for you Serena, and I never meant to hurt you by what I said. I'm sorry. I'll say it a million times. I'm sorry, Serena. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Darien, people are looking at us!"  
  
"Let them look. Right now, all I care about is hearing three little words."  
  
"Darien, I'll leave you here."  
  
"Just say you forgive me, Serena, please? Forgive me?"  
  
Serena stopped looking around nervously and attempting to struggle out of his grasp. Obviously, it wasn't working anyway. She looked down on him, annoyance and disapproval written on her features. But then... something happened. Her eyes began to lighten with an emotion not unlike amusement.  
  
Darien watched the change, his eyes glowing. Gently, he pulled her closer to him with little resistance, before craning his neck and kissing her hand tenderly, never letting his eyes wander from hers. Slowly, he kissed each of her small, soft fingertips, and watched as her eyes began to smile. He lowered his head more, looking up at her through thick eyelashes. Wetting his lips, he stuck out his lower lip in a pathetic pout.  
  
The walls of stubbornness fell to rubble and Serena chuckled, but soon the giggling turned to uncontrollable laughter and she turned away, covering her face with her free hand. Darien grinned.  
  
"You're forgiven!" she said between breaths. "Fine! You're forgiven!" she yelled again, turning back to him.  
  
He smiled up at her, before pulling her toward him and burying his head in the material covering her small stomach, his arms wrapped around her legs. She blushed, her cheeks tinting bright red, before patting his head and running her hands through his thick black hair.  
  
Still smiling, he turned his eyes to face her. "Thank you."  
  
She returned the grin, before patting his head like a dog. "Good boy, I needed to teach you to beg."  
  
He laughed, finally dragging himself to his feet. "I thought I was YOUR master!"  
  
With his arm wrapped around her again, and smiles lingering on both faces, he dragged her off the dance floor as people resumed dancing.  
  
"Well, did you have fun out there?" asked Mr. Kusai, raising an eyebrow as Darien and Serena sat down at the table once more. Serena blushed while Darien looked at him quizzically. "I hadn't seen that dance step before... the one where you get on your knees like that..."  
  
Darien burst out laughing, running a hand through his hair. "Well... it wasn't exactly a dance..." he looked over to Serena, who was trying to hide her face from the others. "We had something we needed to clear up."  
  
'Jeez, I hope he doesn't see their company as immature or something now... oh, I would feel awful if Darien loses this deal because of me. Not that he had to go begging forgiveness in the middle of the floor, but still...'  
  
"Mr. Chiba, I've been thinking a little about this... deal you'd like us to sign for, and I've ran into a problem."  
  
Darien and Serena both looked up at the man nervously.   
  
"And... what would that problem be?"  
  
"I can't find a pen!"  
  
Ms. Suimata giggled slightly as Darien stared in silence for a minute. "E...excuse me?"  
  
"You've sold me, Darien. After seeing that little performance out there, I feel you are somebody my employees and clients could really connect with, and I have no doubts that the rest of your company will add up to those same qualities. Congratulations, Darien, you've managed to sell it to me!"  
  
Darien smiled widely, laughing a little. "Oh? Well... um... great then! Here's the form and, of course, a pen..." Darien found the papers in a stack Ms. Suimata had brought with her and let them be signed before shaking hands with Nick.  
  
"It's been a pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"Likewise. I'll have my secretary give you a call tomorrow afternoon to set up a group meeting."  
  
Mr. Kusai stood up, bowing to everyone at the table. "Now I must be going. Good evening."  
  
"Good bye, and thank you!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
Ms. Suimata scooped the papers into her briefcase. "I suppose that's my cue to leave you two alone. Have a nice night."  
  
"Bye, Elaine!" called Serena. She waved before pausing suddenly and looking from the two back and forth.  
  
"I'm sure you get this a lot, but you really are a cute couple." She left, leaving a smiling Darien and blushing slave.  
  
............   
  
Yes, Kate Rydell graduated from high school and became Darien's secretary. Tee hee. (She's my cuz. Love ya girl!) (See my earlier story, A Dance to Remember.)   
  
Told ya it would get longer! Hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Day Four

Title: Royal Flush - Day 4  
Author: Alicia Blade  
  
.............  
  
November 2004 ANs:  
  
Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews! They're all very much appreciated! And I guess that's all I have to say this time around. Enjoy!  
  
.............  
  
Original ANs:  
  
Hey there!! Lookie, I got the next part out this week after all!! Now you can all jump for joy and celebration!!! And, while you're doing that, you can E-MAIL ME YOUR THANKS!! Tee hee, just kidding. But you do know how I love e-mail. Anyway, arigatou, as always, to those of you who have sent me your feedback and support, you are all SO nice!!! The baptism went very well! I loved it!! Wonderful experience! If you're a believer and you haven't been baptized yet, I definitely encourage you to look into it! Although, that water was COLD!!   
  
Anyway, not much to say now except my continuous love and gratitude to Edeet-chan, Lady Starra, Athena, Julcie-chan, R-chan, Kate-chan, Jen Wand, Luna L, and Miaka. Love ya'll so much! God bless and keep you!   
  
"Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered.  
It keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails."  
--1 Corinthians 13: 4-8  
I got this scripture from Stormlight. Isn't it cool!!?? So beautiful! Not to mention it goes well with the fic, how 'bout that!!   
  
..............   
  


Royal Flush  
Day Four  


  
"Yoohoo, anybody HOME?!"  
  
Darien smiled as a familiar voice echoed from his living room. He glanced at the clock, just as the digits changed to 4:02. 'Right on schedule.'  
  
"In here, Serena!" Only moments after, a girl of all smiles came bounding into his room.   
  
"Good afternoon, boss! Guess what!"  
  
He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"I passed today's math test! I am SO happy! I got a 78!! Can you believe it?!"  
  
"No, I can't, but I'm happy all the same, Meatball Head."  
  
Her grin fell for a brief second before she plastered it back on and turned away from him. "I'm in too good a mood to be bothered by your insults or comments today, Darien!" Sighing, she threw her small book bag onto the bed. "Okay, so I was thinking that since I basically cleaned up the main rooms on Sunday that today I could get to work on the bathrooms, like clean the mirrors or shower or what have you... Either that or just do little things like laundry and whatever else, maybe make dinner or something."  
  
"Actually, Meatball Head, I had another idea." She turned to face him again. "Since you were SO helpful at the meeting yesterday, I thought I'd reward you by taking you to the beach. What do you think?"  
  
Serena looked at him for a moment suspiciously. Finally, her eyes lightened. "Really? You'd really take me to the beach?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, if you want to. Now... don't get any ideas, you're still my servant, no matter where we are, but it might be kinda fun, I think."  
  
Serena smiled brightly. "Ooh, yeah, that's okay, whatever you say Master! When do we go?"  
  
He chuckled. "Well, you need to go home and get your bathing suit first."  
  
She nodded vigorously. "Okay, it's only a 15 minute walk, I could be back in half an hour if I run!" Before Darien could say anything, she was out his door.  
  
"Huh? Hey, wait!" He chased after her, running into the hallway just as the elevator doors closed. "I was GOING to give you a ride..."   
  
.............  
  
29 minutes later, a very exhausted, very out-of-breath Serena staggered back into Darien's apartment, a plastic bag full of stuff in her hand. He looked up from the magazine he'd been reading to sweep her over with his eyes. Her appearance hadn't really changed except for the red cheeks and slightly messy hair.  
  
"Did you have a nice jaunt?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Never mind. Why don't you go change, you can use the bathroom if you want. I'll get some stuff together, then we'll go."  
  
She stared at him a minute, before smiling again, still panting. "Sure! I'll be right back!" She disappeared into the hall and Darien could hear the click of the bathroom door. He threw the magazine on the table and stood up, checking his watch.  
  
'If she wasn't such a scatter-brain, I could have seen her at the beach and in a bathing suit by now.' He mentally smacked himself. 'Stop thinking like that!'  
  
..............  
  
"Ooh, this stuff is heavy! What did you PUT in here?!"  
  
Darien turned and laughed as Serena struggled with the large bags. He walked over to her and took the packages from her. "Useful slave you are," he muttered sarcastically. They staked out a place on the warm sand, as Darien effortlessly dropped the luggage onto the beach.  
  
"Ooh, let's go play in the water!" screeched Serena, immediately taking off to the crashing waves. But before she could speed off, Darien reached out an arm and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"Not so fast, Meatball Head."  
  
She looked up at him and pouted. "What now?!"  
  
"Come on, help me unpack." Giving her slim waist a final squeeze, he turned back to the pile of stuff. He heard Serena sigh agitatedly before marching over to one of the bags and opening it. He smiled and plopped himself down on the sand, perfectly satisfied to watch his slave at work.  
  
Serena pulled out a large towel and laid it out next to their stuff. Soon, she had found more towels, sun block lotion, and two large bags. She turned to Darien after everything had been set out nicely. "Can we go in the water now?"  
  
Darien smiled. Standing, he nodded and watched as a joyous smile spread itself across her gorgeous face. Jumping to her feet, she kicked off her small sandals before pulling down her blue pleated skirt. Darien turned away, watching from the corner of his eye as the perfect body was slowly revealed. He began to peal off his own shirt.  
  
Serena threw her school clothes into a heap next to the towel. Darien marveled secretly at the incredible sight before him. Long, powerful legs, slender arms, small, pale stomach now for his eyes to feast on. She wore a pale pink bikini with a halter top and small white rose pattern. He could feel his voice caught in his throat. His hands aching to feel her smooth skin, his arms so tempted to pull her against his chest, his lips suffering to taste the sweet skin...  
  
She turned to see if Darien was ready to go out yet. For a very brief moment, her eyes wandered over his muscular body. She took notice that he was wearing a pair of dark blue swim shorts, but then immediately moved her eyes up to his face as her stomach began to twist inside and small goose bumps covered her bare skin. Then she noticed the intense gaze he held on her, his eyes roving over her body shamelessly. She gulped, straightening her posture.  
  
"What?!" she asked after a moment of blushing. He snapped back to reality and looked up at her, embarrassed at having been caught staring.  
  
"I was just thinking that it's a surprise you can fit into something like that with all the junk food you eat," he stated, switching to the old, comfortable game of teasing. Never failed to save him from an awkward moment in the past.  
  
Serena huffed her shoulders, almost disappointed, though she told herself the feeling was anger. "Are you coming into the water or not?!" she asked, strolling past him. He watched her movements, so much more graceful than usual for some reason.  
  
"Hold on, Meatball Head, there's one more thing I need you to do for me."  
  
She paused, only five feet ahead of him. "Well I'm sure you can do it yourself. I would like to have a LITTLE fun here today!" And with that, she resumed her walk. Darien smirked and followed her, his tall legs easily passing her stride.  
  
Serena gasped as a pair of strong, warm arms enfolded around her. All of the sudden, the feeling of his hard stomach pressing up against her back became noticeably clear. Unconsciously, and with feelings of dizziness, she even found herself leaning against him, though she forced her body to remain stiff. 'Can't let him know he's doing such weird things to you! You are NOT feeling this, you hear?!'  
  
Darien bent his head down on her shoulder, smelling her intoxicating aroma again. Images of once again ravaging her smooth neck with his eager lips filtered back into his mind. His arms tightened unconsciously around her waist, provoking a quick breath from the trembling, though trying to hide it, girl.  
  
With one finger, he began to slowly, gently, trace along her collarbone, tickling the base of her neck. He licked his lips carefully. "Now... that isn't any way to speak to your master, now is it, my pretty little servant?" he whispered.  
  
Serena squeezed her stomach tight, attempting to force the roller coaster inside to stop. She tried to clear her throat, but found she couldn't even manage that while being so close to him. He had one hand firmly planted on her naked stomach, the other tenderly stroking down her jaw and neck.  
  
"I didn't think so," he whispered after her moment of silence. He gave her shoulder a small butterfly kiss before taking one hand into his and turning her around. Smiling at her with an air of victory, he began pulling her back to their towels, his fingers mindlessly caressing hers the short distance.  
  
She followed like a zombie, only snapping from her dazed trance when he sat down on the dark green blanket. With a small tug on her hand, she fell down beside him.  
  
"Now, one simple task, then you can go play, alright?"  
  
She gulped, nodding her head, wondering what he had planned. Angry and curious and disappointed and... so ready to be back in his arms... She shook her head.  
  
'He's doing this to you again! He makes a complete jerk of himself and then you start to SWOON over him for it! What is wrong with you, Serena?! You can't possibly LIKE being his slave!'  
  
'Oh no? Then why are you here?'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"Are you still in there?"  
  
She removed her eyes from their locked focus on the blanket to see that Darien was staring at her oddly. She shook her head again. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Now... what is it that you wanted me to do, mi'lord?"  
  
He smiled, holding up a small, brown plastic bottle with a yellow sun printed on it.  
  
"I HATE being sunburned. Especially on my back... and that's what you're here for, so..."  
  
She looked at him for a minute, uncomprehending... or maybe just surprised. Finally, his full meaning dawned on her and she rolled her eyes away from him. Grumbling, she grabbed the bottle from him.  
  
"Fine! Turn around!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Ha! You expect me to do something?! YOU go around!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, glaring stubbornly. With a sigh of defeat and more mutters, she rose to her knees and crawled around before plopping behind him.  
  
Darien smiled, making himself comfortable by strewing his legs in front of him and propping himself on his hands behind him.  
  
For the first time, Serena really let her eyes wander over his body. His back was wondrously sculpted, with strong shoulder blades and carved muscles. Tearing her eyes away, she began to pour a dab of the white cream into the center of her palm. She looked back up at him, unsure as to how to begin.  
  
Chewing lightly on her lips, she reached out and began stroking along his shoulders, massaging the oil into his tanned skin. Her hands traveled down his arms before sliding back up to his broad back. Slowly, she drifted her palms down his spine, branching out and spreading the lotion out over his defined muscles. She could feel Darien tense, then relax beneath her touch and almost, ALMOST began to enjoy it. Her fingers soon found a smooth rhythm of working the lather into his skin.  
  
Darien gulped, his head swimming through a million different thoughts and feelings. Her hands were so small and caressing him so tenderly, and yet she was rendering him completely helpless against whatever this power she was working over him was. He couldn't think or concentrate on anything other than her touches, her massages... wasn't this the third time she had caressed his shoulders? The fourth on his arms? Was she purposely trying to drive him insane?  
  
Her hands mindlessly wandered down his sides, before working their way up and over his shoulders. He fell against her as she began to rub the oil into his chest and stomach. Neither really noticed how extremely close and intimate it had become.  
  
For a brief moment, Serena remembered him at the arcade, holding her much like she held him now. Or on her doorstep, kissing her hand and smiling at her with those haunting blue eyes. In his office, his breath tickling her lips. At the restaurant, on his knees, gently suckling on her fingers. What was happening to her? What were these strange feelings he had stirred in her? Hhow could she make them go away? And did she want to?  
  
Darien held still, leaning his back against her. Her hands unconsciously continued to stimulate his stomach as her breath got tantalizingly close to his shoulder.  
  
'God, Serena, are you trying to torture me? Am I dreaming? could SHE finally be the one trying to touch ME?!" He shuddered deliciously at the thought. And with that small, miniscule movement, Serena pulled away quick as lightning. He groaned quietly in frustration. 'Yes, she's definitely trying to torture me.'  
  
She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, immediately tossing any memory of the past two minutes out of mind. Call it denial, but as far as Serena was concerned, that had NOT just happened.  
  
"There you go, all done!" she cheered happily.  
  
Darien leaned his head back, looking at her from upside-down. "Thank you very much, Meatball Head. That felt... incredible." She blushed, clenching her teeth together and stopping her questions as to which part he was talking about before she could begin searching for answers. "And now..." he took a deep breath, "it's your turn."  
  
She looked up at him stunned for a minute before shaking her head roughly. "Oh, no, that's okay, I really don't need it!"  
  
'Or your hands on me right now. I think I've had enough weird feelings in my stomach to last me a month!'  
  
But, as luck would have it, she soon found those weird feelings could grow much, much stronger.  
  
"No, I don't want my favorite slave getting all sunburned. How useful would you be then?"  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes in nervousness as he pulled away from her. The sudden ocean breeze chilled her newly uncovered stomach. She pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them as she felt Darien take the sunblock bottle from her and walk around to the other side. She buried her head in her knees, determined to block out anything strange he had planned to do to her.  
  
Darien poured some lotion into his palm and looked up at the girl before him. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure about this. He bit the inside of his cheek nervously, refusing to loose control at the smallest touch of her body. Slowly, he moved his hands to her shoulders. She shuddered a little as the cold cream, mixed with his warm hands, brushed against her skin. She forced her muscles taut, determined that his touch would have no effect on her.  
  
She knew she didn't stand a chance.  
  
Darien smoothed the cream down her back, skipping over the small pink straps and on to her lower back. He could feel her stiffen as he moved up again, teasing the nape of her neck, tickling her bare arms.  
  
Serena could feel her senses go dull at each stroke. It was so torturous, and yet... felt so right... Her walls of certainty cracked more and she allowed her tense muscles to relax at his gentle massages.  
  
Darien held back a sigh of relief when she finally eased her body. Maybe, just maybe, she was enjoying this. He hoped. That WAS the original idea, after all.  
  
Her eyes weren't closed as tightly anymore. Instead, she fell almost into a peaceful trance. She could hear the ocean waves crashing on the shore, and the sea birds calling from above. The soft breeze sifted lightly through her bangs as her toe dipped into the sand just off the corner of the blanket. And then it all shattered as his hands moved unexpectedly forward to her stomach.  
  
Serena's eyes flew open as he rubbed the lotion onto her exposed skin. His body pressed to her back, his breath warm against her ear. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't move, and wasn't too sure she wanted to. Her eyes darted around the beach nervously, completely at a loss as to what she was actually looking for. Soon, her eyes slammed shut. Even if she did want him to stop, she knew she couldn't make him. And so, she just sat there, ignoring and denying every touch, every emotion welling up inside of her.  
  
Darien knew he had gotten to her. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but he had felt an electric jolt flow through them when he had moved closer to her. He also knew, though she was trying to hide it, she did like this.  
  
"I think I'll let you do the rest," he said, careful to stay away from any incredibly uncomfortable situations. She nodded. After a moment of silence, Serena contemplating if he was going to stop and Darien wondering if he should, he poured a bit of the lotion into his palm and turned away from her slightly. He began spreading the cream onto his own body, in places Serena had dared not go, such as his chest and legs. Soon, Serena took the bottle from him and did the same, almost wishing that he had finished the job instead.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, ignoring those thoughts for a little longer. She was awakened by a cold dab on the nose. She snapped her eyes open and looked to see Darien smirking at her lightly, a small dot of white cream still left on one pointer finger.  
  
"Don't forget your face, Meatball Head." And with that simple statement, he stood and began straightening out the blanket a little as she slowly reached up to smooth the sun block onto her nose and cheeks. Standing on the sand, she turned away to stare out at the water, commanding, or begging, her stomach to stop flipping uncontrollably. It didn't work.  
  
'This is going to be a long day...'  
  
..............  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! DARIEN! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" The tortured screams echoed down the sandy beach. Darien laughed joyfully. Carrying the girl 'over the threshold' fashion, he pounced in the oncoming waves, sending freezing drops onto his victim. She kicked her legs in the air as her screams died down to uncontrollable laughter. She wrapped her arms around him fearfully, still struggling to get out of his grip. Finally, he set her down, smiling broadly at her body, shaking with excitement, anger, and fun.  
  
"Ooh, you are awful, Darien Chiba! For that..." and with a clean sweep of her leg, Serena sent a wave of water hurtling at Darien. He laughed, shielding his face. Already, he was drenched, as Serena continued to splash him mercilessly. Gathering his senses, he picked up the pace, easily matching her wave for wave. She screamed and began running down the beach, knee high water splashing onto her arms and stomach. Darien laughed, watching her go for a minute before jogging after her. He couldn't remember having so much fun in his life.  
  
................  
  
A tired slave and equally exhausted master fell onto the large beach blanket. They were drenched from head to toe, each breathing heavily. Darien lay down on his back, allowing the sun to warm his goosebump-covered skin. After catching her breath, Serena sat up on the corner of the blanket, ringing her long ponytails out onto the dry, warm beach. Her feet were covered in sand, her hair smelled remarkably like salt water, and her voice was shrill and hoarse from the constant screaming and laughing over the past hour. Strangely, she had actually enjoyed herself.  
  
Shaking her hair out again, she turned slightly to look down on Darien. He had his eyes closed, with sopping wet bangs falling over them messily. His chest heaved with every breath. His lips were parted so slightly, barely wet and just begging to be kissed...  
  
She shook her head, turning away. 'Funny how he can be so serious and professional one day, and like a kid the next. The man's like a very complicated puzzle. Whatever girl ends up with him will have her work cut out for her...' Turning again, she bit her lower lip as her eyes smiled warmly down on him.  
  
Turning over, she flopped onto her stomach, resting her head on folded arms, she closed her eyes and let the sun work its magic.  
  
.............  
  
A few minutes had passed in silence. Darien had finally come down from his high cloud. Opening his eyes, he turned to look over at Serena, who was lying very still with her face turned away from him.  
  
"Are you awake?" he whispered.  
  
She stirred and lifted her head, turning to him with open eyes before letting her head fall back onto her arms. "Yup," she answered.  
  
He smiled. "Hungry? I packed a dinner for us."  
  
She grinned widely at the promise of food and nodded her head vigorously. He chuckled.  
  
"I had a thought you'd feel that way." He began digging through a large bag, pulling assorted items out of a large picnic basket. She sat up, stretching tiredly. After all the treats had been littered across the blanket, she wasted no time in reaching for a bag of sandwiches, while loading chips, fruits, and cheeses onto a paper plate. Darien watched with a loving smile before snatching up his own desired lunch.  
  
................  
  
Serena sighed happily, setting her empty plate down beside her. "That was SO yummy, Darien! Totally hit the spot!!"  
  
He smiled up at her, still picking over his own food. There was no way he was gonna scarf it down as quickly as she had. "Glad ya liked it, Meatball Head."  
  
She glared at him for an instant at the old nickname before letting her eyes turn to the distant waves. "Can we go back in the water now? Please?!" she pleaded happily.  
  
Darien grinned. "Sorry, but it's too early after eating. Let your stomach settle a bit first. Besides, I'm not done yet."  
  
"Well hurry up!"  
  
He smiled, tilting his head to the side while tossing a green grape into his mouth. Suddenly, an idea hit him. "Have you ever seen those old movies about Egyptians or Greeks?"  
  
Serena looked at him curiously. "I don't... think so..." "What about Fantasia?"  
  
"The Disney movie? Yeah, I've seen that. Why?"  
  
"Just an idea," he said suspiciously, edging closer to her, "slave."  
  
She furrowed her brow, but Darien only smiled and turned, before leaning back. Serena gasped as his head landed shamelessly in her lap. "What are you doing?!"  
  
He grinned mischievously up at her. She overcame the temptation to push him away.  
  
Darien then handed her the vine of green grapes. "Feed me, servant," he commanded with a hint of comedy and sarcasm. If he hadn't sounded so funny at that moment, she probably would have pushed him away after all.  
  
"Excuse me?" He only closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide. She couldn't help but giggle. "Oh fine! You are so annoying... mi'lord!" And with that last complaint, she lifted the vine so that the grape hanging on the end was poised just about his waiting lips. He bit it off effortlessly, chewed, swallowed, and waited for the next. She sighed.  
  
Soon, Serena was picking the grapes from the branch one by one, and dropping them into his mouth. He opened his eyes once to catch her smiling down on him. She forced the smile to a frown, too late not to be noticed.  
  
With another mischievous idea, he waited until her fingers were just above his lips...  
  
Serena gasped as Darien nipped at her fingertips softly, almost unnoticeably. "Hey!" she squealed. He only looked at her innocently. She rolled her eyes before dropping another one in, careful to stay at a safer distance.  
  
Every now and then, she would get dangerously close again, and he would answer with a gentle nip at her fingers. She would squirm, attempt unsuccessfully to hide a giggle, before feeding him another. Darien was glad he'd packed so many grapes.  
  
'Why is he doing this? It tickles, sort of. Oh, he's so funny... crazy too. Wait... what am I thinking? He's being nothing but irritating and bothersome, playing these stupid little games of his. I mean, who does he think he is, King of the Nile? Him and his stupid grapes. Still... he sure is cute when he smiles... especially that one smile... Who am I kidding? I'm actually... enjoying this... Why? I mean, this is Darien. Or, should I say, my master? Ha! Master indeed... You know, Serena, he really hasn't done anything really bad to you... cleaning the apartment... the sun tan lotion... now the grapes... Nothing too horrible. What did I think he was going to make me do, anyway? Scrub the toilet with a toothbrush? I guess... maybe... I almost, sort of, had the wrong impression about him. He is being nicer than I imagined he would have been... when this whole card game thing popped up... Strange... could I actually be starting to like the guy?'  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow as she popped the sixth grape into her own mouth, staring in a trance to some unknown point on the beach. He cleared his throat. "Um... did you forget about someone here?"  
  
Serena snapped from her reverie to stare, somewhat surprised, at the man with his head comfortably in her lap. Faking anger, she threw a grape at his face. He flinched as it bounced off his eyebrow.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Interrupting my quiet time!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Princess, didn't realize you were so busy!"  
  
"Hmph!" Serena stood, unceremoniously pushing him off her lap. "Darien, what time is it?" she asked after she had brushed herself off.  
  
Darien sighed, already missing the feel of their previous position. He reached for a bag and pulled out his watch. "7:00. I guess we should get going?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
They packed up quickly, tossing the bags into the trunk of his red sports car before taking off towards home. It was a mostly silent ride, a mostly silent goodbye, before Serena left inside her front door.  
  
She battled with the strange emotions all night long. Partly glad she wouldn't see him tomorrow due to her volunteer work at the hospital, and partly saddened by the same reason.  
  
That night, Darien decided that grapes were his new favorite food. Next to chocolate.  
  
.............  
  
Not AS long as the last, but oh well. As always, I would so appreciate your ideas, suggestions, and comments! Thanx for reading!   
  
Love and God bless!  



	6. Day Five

Title: Royal Flush - Day 5  
Author: Alicia Blade  
.................  
November 2005 ANs:

Please keep the reviews coming. I love hearing them!

...........

Original ANs:

Hey Minna-chan! Well, I had a time slot Thursday and actually gt to finish this! Yay!! That makes... 3 more parts to go! As always, PLEASE e-mail me!!!! 

I want to give special thanx this time around to Twilight and Allison, who both gave me tons of ideas and inspirations for this chapter. Thank you SOOOO much for letting me use your ideas! Luv ya! 

And, of course, gotz to give my endless love and gratitude to Lady Starra, Edeet, Athena, and Sailor Elysia. Arigatou, you guys mean so much to me, and always keep me entertained with your incredible stories! May God bless you abundantly! 

Ooh, guess what!! I'm on Jen Wand's Tuxedo Mask Shrine!!! EEK!! I'm so happy!!! Thanx, girl, for your support! 

Alrighty, that's all! Enjoy!! 

"You wanted a king and rulers. Where is your king now? What cities have rulers? In my anger, I gave you a king; in my fury, I took him away."  
Hosea 13.10-11  
(Powerful, ne?)

Royal Flush  
Day Five

Serena smoothed the blanket back, tucking the edges in around the pillow. She was quite proud of herself. She couldn't remember thinking of him since fourth period. Of course, Ms. Haruna had caught her then, and it hadn't been a pretty sight. She sighed, placing a now-empty flower vase into a white cupboard above the night table. She could feel her mind beginning to wander to the man who had occupied her thoughts for... what had it been now? Four, five days since the bet? It seemed like longer. Or did it seem like shorter? She wasn't exactly sure anymore. About anything, really.

She still hated him. No. She WANTED to still hate him. True, she'd realized he wasn't half as bad as she'd thought he was, but it was so much simpler to be able to say simply, "Darien? Oh, yeah, I hate him." She didn't have to analyze WHY she hated him, or even if she still did. And as long as she couldn't stand him, she wasn't forced to wonder about what she really DID feel about him... because it was already decided.

Picking up a plastic cup on the sink counter, she placed it in the tray ready to take to the kitchen on the second floor. Agitatedly, she sighed. "Well, I got through three hours without thinking about him. It's a new record," she stated sourly to herself. Turning, she looked over the boring white room again. Only yesterday this had been the temporary home of Rayea, a young girl she had grown rather close to. Then, stuffed animals and old colorful blankets had littered the room. But Rayea was better now and ready to leave, and so after two weeks in the hospital, she'd finally gone home to where she belonged. Serena missed her already.

She took the tray of dishes and laundry out into the hall and down the elevator silently. Talking only to say hello to recognizable doctors and nurses.

............

"Sewena!! Sewena!!" squealed the parade of small children. She smiled as multiple little arms wrapped around her legs. Laughing, she bent down and picked up the first kid she came in contact with, in this case Jeff, a young boy who was having his tonsils out the next day.

"Hey everyone, how are you all doing?" she asked to the crowd, most specifically directed to Jeff.

"We played hide and seek earlier! It was fun, you should have been there!" yelled the young boy excitedly.

"Really?! Wow, I sure am sorry I missed that!"

"We can play again!"

"Maybe later, okay?" She set the boy down and walked over to the small blue couch on the adjacent wall, the children all crowding around her, screaming and trying to show her their latest achievements. She smiled. This was her favorite part of the volunteer work: working in the nursery.

Jeff and Wendy, a small girl, crawled happily onto her lap. Wendy held up a picture for her to see. "I made it yesterday! It's for you, Serena! 'Cause you like bunnies!"

She giggled and took the drawing carefully. It was of a very sloppy, very comedic, very neon pink bunny rabbit. At the bottom, Wendy had tried her best to sign her name. It looked more like Womby, but who was complaining?

"Oh, I absolutely love it! This is going on my wall tonight! I'm going to frame it and everything! Thank you so much, you're going to be a famous artist someday; I just know it!"

Wendy squealed and threw her arms around Serena's neck.

"Serena, Serena! Lookie, lookie!" Turning, she saw another little boy who had clambered just behind Jeff holding up a fake plastic rose, remarkably similar to the flowers in Mrs. Sunike's room just down the hall.

Serena laughed awkwardly, taking the decoration from his eager grip. "Why... thank you so much, Mark. It's lovely!"

"It is quite nice, Mark. But don't you know that if you REALLY want to get on a pretty girl's good side, you want to bring real roses?" The room fell silent as all eyes turned to see a tall man standing in the doorway. Serena's jaw dropped and the flower fell forgotten in her lap.

Darien walked in, one hand behind his back, the other nonchalantly in his pocket. "They always prefer a bouquet, a dozen is best, and always, ALWAYS, the deepest red you can find." Kneeling down, he brought his hand from behind his back to reveal twelve perfect red roses. "They can't resist," he added, handing them to Serena. She took them shakily, her eyes never leaving his. The kids stared on silently, watching as this older man confronted their favorite babysitter.

"I... I... what are you doing here?!" Serena spit out after pulling herself back from the mesmerizing gaze, desperately trying not to get lose in those eyes. Darien chuckled. "I thought you might need a little help. I know hospitals are always in need of volunteers and I left work early, so.... You don't mind, do you?"

'Mind? MIND?! No, I don't mind that you're stealing every piece left of my sanity as we speak! Go right ahead, help yourself!'

"No, of course I don't mind. I'm just... surprised to see you, that's all."

He chuckled. "Great. I'm glad I'll have the chance to help." He stood up, looking down at a dozen small faces, all staring at him curiously. "And who have we here? Hello, I'm Darien."

"Are you Sewena's boyfriend?" asked a small voice. Serena gasped and sat up straight as Darien began to chuckle.

"Well..."

"No, he is NOT my boyfriend!" she interjected. Clearing her throat, she placed Wendy and Jeff on the couch beside her, standing to place the roses in a vase on the counter. "And I don't want to hear another word about it. You're all too young to be thinking like that, anyway!" she practically yelled. Darien watched in amusement as a blush stained her cheeks becomingly.

Shrugging, he turned to the kids, still gawking at him. "I guess that's a no."

............

"Well, basically, I go to patients—mostly children—and try to cheer them up while they're in the hospital. There are quite a few volunteers, so we each take a section of the building. I try to cover the fourth and fifth floors. Maybe I should take just the fourth today, and you could take the fifth?"

Darien looked up thoughtfully. They were walking down a long white corridor as she explained to him what she did and what he could do to help. "Well, I don't know if I want to be that far away from you, I mean, what if I do something wrong? Can't we just go down the hallways and each take every other door or something?"

Serena smiled. "Sure, that would work too. Oh, but Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to tease the little kids. They can be sensitive and I know what you're like."

He feigned an insulted look. "Do you really think I would be mean to a little kid?! I'm hurt!"

She rolled her eyes, stepping into the elevator with him on her heels.

"The first patient is a little girl named Shannon. She's a sweetheart and a close friend of mine. Then there's Charles, a boy who broke his leg the other day. He's nice too, but very hyper!"

Darien grinned. "This sounds like it should be fun."

Serena smiled happily. "Well, I think it is."

...........

"Hi Charles!" Serena sang, rushing to the side of the bed to give the boy with light brown hair a hug. Charles smiled and hugged her back.

The boy was about seven years old with shaggy hair and happy green eyes. His right leg was in a cast from the heel to just below the knee, lying on top of the light blue covers.

"Charles, I want you to meet my... um... assistant, Darien."

Darien smiled at the title and walked over to the young boy. "Hey dude, what's happening?" he asked casually, slapping him a high five.

"Not much... are you Serena's..."

"Assistant, Charles, he's my assistant!" The two boys looked at her speculatively. She blushed, slightly turning away. "Oh, I see that someone came in with some balloons. You must feel special!" The boy smiled greatly.

"Yup, they're from Grandma and Grandpa! They came in for a couple hours today."

"Oh really? How cool. I wish I could have met them!"

"Maybe next time?"

"I'd love to. Now listen, I'm gonna go check on Shannon for awhile. Why don't you watch after Darien and make sure he doesn't get into trouble, okay?" she said teasingly. Darien looked at her with a smug grin. Charles only laughed.

"Okay!"

She left hurriedly, a smile lingering on her face. Just down the hall, she came to another room, remarkably similar, only this one littered with small flower bouquets and miniature posters of rock bands and musical instruments, instead of the many sports items and toys in Charles' room.

Shannon was nine years old with long brown hair down nearly to her waist and big blue eyes.

"Hey, Shannon!" Serena said in a sing-song voice as she walked into the small room. The girl looked up happily to see her favorite 'nurse' walk into the room.

"Serena!" she screamed, holding her arms out for a hug.

She answered hurriedly, walking over to the girl's bed and sitting down, squeezing her in a large hug. "So, how are things going for you?"

"Pretty good. I learned a new song today!"

"Another one?! You mean, you haven't memorized them all by now?!"

Shannon shrugged slightly. "Well, not ALL of them..."

Serena smiled as they continued to chat, Shannon telling her happily about the new instruments her father was going to buy her for her birthday and when the next Backstreet Boy's CD would be out, while Serena just as happily avoided the subject of what she'd been doing the past week. 

.............

Twenty minutes later, Serena walked out of the room with a smile on her face. "Hm... it seems like I'm forgetting abut something... OH! Darien! I hope him and Charles are getting along!" Picking up her pace, she quickly made it to the room just down the hall. She stopped in her tracks right inside the door when she saw what she did.

"Go long!" Charles called. Darien ran to the farthest corner before a soft football came heading in his direction. He caught it easily, before throwing it onto the ground and beginning a funny dance. Serena covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"We won! We won the game!" Charles cheered, beginning the 'cabbage patch' dance from his bed, before jumping into seventies mode and choice disco moves.

Darien covered his mouth with his hands, creating a muffled sound. "That's right, ladies and gentleman, the Broncos have just won the Super Bowl! And it's all thanks to their star quarterback, Charles!" The two teammates gave each other high fives, doing a funny, 'secret' handshake. This was too much. Serena broke into laughter, nearly buckling over where she stood. Grabbing her stomach, she leaned against the doorframe.

At the familiar sound, both boys turned to the girl standing in the doorway. Darien grinned, walking over to her. Draping his arm around her shoulders, he talked into a closed palm as if he was holding a microphone. "And here's one of their high-strung cheerleaders! Serena Tsukino, what do you think of this incredible victory?"

Through giggles and watery eyes, Serena managed to choke out, "It was... it was a wonderful game!" Darien squeezed her shoulders almost unnoticeably before returning to the corner and picking up the football, casually tossing it to the boy laughing on the bed. "Good game!"

After catching her breath, Serena wiped the tears from her eyes, looking up at Darien, then Charles and back. She shook her head wonderingly, then spoke, "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but Darien, we have to get going."

Charles groaned disappointedly as Darien nodded.

"I'll come back and see you, okay?" he said.

After saying goodbyes, Darien followed Serena out of the room. Once they were down the hall, he turned to her with a wide grin.

"You know, this is a LOT of fun!"

She smiled, still trying to get the image of a dancing Darien out of her mind. Funny how she'd never noticed how easily he could bring a smile to her face.

..........

Serena walked quickly down the hallway, peering into every room nervously. "Ooh, where IS he?"

It had been nearly an hour since the football charade. They had visited a couple of children together, then she had left him alone again with Drew, a six year old boy who was stuck in a wheelchair until he could have surgery the next week. She hadn't seen him since.

"Darien...?" she whispered to herself. Biting her lip, she looked anxiously down one hall, then another. No sign of either him or Drew. She thought about going back to the room and checking there for the third time. Sighing, she turned on her heels and marched back, keeping her eyes open and searching the whole way.

"BEEP! BEEP! Coming through!" yelled a deep voice from down the hall. Looking up, Serena screamed before throwing herself up against the wall to get out of the way of an oncoming... wheelchair?!

Darien hopped quickly off the back of the wheelchair, bringing it to an abrupt halt as he recognized the girl with the odd hairstyle standing five feet in front of them. Clearing his throat, he rubbed his hair down with one hand while holding on to the back of the chair with the other.

Drew, a red-haired boy with a freckled face, continued to laugh hysterically long after the ride had stopped. Darien walked closer to Serena, still standing shocked with her back up against the wall. Pretending to tip his hat off to her, he said in an English accent, "Good day, mi'lady. What a pleasure it is running into you here. I'm awfully sorry to have to cut this meeting so short, but we really must be on our way. Good day!" With a remaining smile, he took off with a whirl, running down the hall to build up speed before jumping onto the back of the ride again.

Serena watched in awe, confusion and shock coursing through her veins. Then, she found herself smiling. She shook her head. 'That man... What is it about that man?'

.............

"Hey, Keisha, have you seen Darien?" she asked, poking her head into the small waiting room.

The girl turned away from her task of cleaning the room to the voice behind her. "Oh, hi Serena! Have I seen who?" Keisha was another candy striper at the hospital. She had dark skin with black hair pulled into dozens of small braids.

"Darien," Serena replied.

"I don't know who that is..." Keisha said slowly, counting off names in her head.

Serena sighed, coming in the room totally. "Well, he's about this tall, has black hair and blue eyes... kinda cute..." She added the last remark with a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Oh, THAT guy! Yeah, I saw him a couple hours ago... he was carrying a bunch of roses, and he asked me if I knew you or if I knew where you were."

Serena sighed. "Have you seen him more RECENTLY?"

Keisha shook her head. "No, sorry Serena, I haven't."

Her shoulders sank disappointedly. "Oh, okay. Well, if you see him, could you tell him I'm looking for him? Thanks." She turned to leave when Keisha called after her. She looked back as Keisha grabbed her wrist.

"Hold up, girl, what's the big rush? Come and talk to me a bit. I need to know more about this Darien guy."

Serena rolled her eyes as she was led willingly to the couch. They plopped down next to each other as Keisha looked up at her eagerly.

"So... is he your boyfriend that you failed to tell me about?"

"Ugh!" Serena screamed, jumping to her feet. Turning, she looked down on a shocked candy striper. "NO! For the last time, Darien Chiba is NOT my boyfriend! Yeesh!"

Keisha gulped nervously. "Umm... okay, I get the point. He's not your boyfriend. Geez, relax..." There was a silence as Serena let herself calm down. "So then..." Keisha continued, "he's free?"

"Huh?"

"He's up for grabs?"

"What do you mean?"

Keisha rolled her eyes. "For goodness sakes, Serena, wake up! I'm asking if he has a girlfriend so that I can go for him and not make a fool out of myself!"

"Go... for him?"

She laughed, her braids shaking slightly around her face. "Oh Serena, you're such a crack up. Look, here is a handsome, nice, RICH guy, I mean did you see the car he came driving up in?! CHA-CHING!" Serena stared blankly.

"So, anyway, I would be more than happy to spend a little time with him, so maybe, if you wouldn't mind, you could help set us up or..."

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" screamed Serena as Keisha's full meaning finally sank in. Keisha stared up at her.

"Huh? Hey, what's up with the outbreaks today? I thought you just said that you weren't interested in him."

"Well, I'm not, I mean, I don't think I am... but, but, you can't have him!" she shrieked, panic racing through her veins.

Keisha stared unmoving. Slowly, she stood up and placed a comforting hand on Serena's arm, now crossed awkwardly in front of her chest. Then, it clicked.

She smiled knowingly. "Oh, I'm sorry Serena. I didn't realize that you were so... emotionally attached to him."

Serena looked up at her, her breath slowly returning to her. "Huh?"

"It's okay, you can tell me. You may not be dating him, but you sure wish you were, huh?"

"Wha... no, no of course not, I don't... think... I mean... I... um..."

"Don't stress about it, girl. I'll butt out, okay? He's all yours! Now then, tell me more about him so I know just what's got you so hooked!"

She eased Serena back onto the couch, stealing back her own seat as well. The blonde quit stammering, looking down uneasily at her hands. She wasn't sure what to say. Truth be told, up until this point, she wasn't even sure why she was so 'hooked,' or even if she really was. "Well?"

"I... I don't know. It doesn't make any sense... at least, not to me."

"Why don't you try explaining it, and I'll see if I can make sense out of it?"

Serena gulped and slowly nodded her head.

"Okay, well... I don't know where to start. You see... Darien... it's like, one day he can be so serious, and so... professional. And then, the next, he can be the most fun and hilarious man I've ever met. I mean... I've never met anyone who could make me so... happy. Like I don't have a care in the world. It's strange and I don't know what to make of it. And then there are times when all I want to do is SEE him. I don't have to talk to him or touch him, just looking is enough. While there are other times that if I'm looking at him, I'll have this... urge to run into his arms and... and... Oh Keisha, what's wrong with me? I only started feeling this a couple days ago, and it came so fast! It's all so confusing!"

Keisha smiled. "Hon, this is isn't nearly as confusing as you think it is. Actually, your disease is quite simple."

"Disease?"

"Love. You are in love with him."

Serena stared into her friend's almond eyes for a minute, the statement echoing in her mind. Then, without warning, she broke into laughter.

"Ha! Me? In love with... with THAT?! You've got to be kidding! That's crazy! Absolutely absurd!" Her laughter continued to echo in the small room as Keisha stared at her in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down! What's so absurd about it? You talk about the guy like he's the last man alive on this Earth!"

Serena struggled to regain her composure, looking up at her friend with cheery eyes. After a few deep breaths, she forced herself back to seriousness. Looking into Keisha's eyes, she began, "Keisha, you don't understand. Darien can be THE biggest jerk in the entire world! Up until about four days ago, he was even that mean to ME. There's no way I could ever feel something like LOVE for him. Not in a million years. I mean, we never get along, can't stay in the same room for more than 10 minutes, well, at least not until recently. Sure, he's been really sweet and all the past few days, but... how different could he possibly be?" To her surprise, Serena stopped and looked at Keisha, actually searching for an answer.

The girl sat back, staring at Serena through suspicious eyes. "Why don't you answer that?" After a moment of silence, she leaned closer to Serena, staring at her seriously. "You say you're not in love with him? Fine, then you're not in love with him. But people DO change. Or maybe... maybe he never did change, you just never stuck around long enough to see this side of him. Either way, if the 'him' that you know now makes you feel like nothing could possibly be wrong in the world, then love or no love, you need to hold onto that guy. At least until you figure out what you ARE feeling. You owe that to yourself. Although... I still think you're in love."

Her point made distinctively clear, Keisha stood and walked silently out of the room. Serena watched her go before slumping down on the dark green couch.

"I'm not in love with him. I can't be," she whispered. Looking at her watch, she noted it was already 7:40, not long before she had to get home. Sighing, she stood and returned to her search for Darien, ready to tell him she was leaving.

Only minutes later, she found him. Surprisingly, he was talking to a young five-year-old girl, Patricia, whom she hadn't yet introduced him to. They seemed to be in an in-depth conversation and Serena found herself dreading having to interrupt it. Chewing on her lip, she leaned silently on the doorframe to eavesdrop.

Darien was sitting on the bed next to the girl, one hand placed on the opposite side of her legs to keep his balance. He was staring at her intently as she stared at her fingers tied in her lap. Her short, shoulder-length brown hair fell over her face, hiding it from him, though both he and Serena could tell by her voice the sad frown she must have worn.

"They just found out about it a week ago. Don't know exactly how long I've had it, but... I'm so scared though. They're gonna do something really weird in a couple days... with needles and sharp things and everything. I know it's supposed to do me good and they say I won't remember anything, but it's still so scary to think about. What if... what if I don't live? I'm just... so... so scared..." She wiped at her eyes, sniffling as her body began to shake. Darien reached out and held her hand.

"Hey, don't you think like that, okay? Of course you're going to live. This is a good hospital with good people who are going to take care of you. You don't need to be afraid of anything. Everything will be alright, you'll see," he whispered lovingly. Patricia swiped at her eyes again, continuing to shake. "I know it's scary to think of what could happen, but you just have to look at all the good things that could happen, too. And I promise you everything will be fine, and you'll be lively and energetic again in no time! You just have to remain optimis... keep your outlook happy."

She shook her head, her hair shaking with it. "But... I... I don't want to die. There are so many things I haven't done. I want to learn to paint, and read that big book on Daddy's shelf. And... and I've never met my grandma who lives in America or... or... I've never even... k... kissed a guy, and everyone says I'm too young to think about that, but with all the movies and all..."

"Now, now, stop that. You're still a kid. Nothing's going to happen to you. You're going to... to climb the highest mountain and... write the next Nobel Prize winning novel. You're... going to be famous and grow really old and get married and have 15 children!" The little girl laughed slightly, her face still hidden from view. Darien smiled slightly at this. "Now, don't you worry about all the things you've never gotten to do, because you will get to do them. Pinky swear." To prove his point, he took her small hand and shook her pinky finger with his, before letting it fall back down to the blanket. Biting her lip, Patricia turned a tear-stained face up to him.

"Th... thank you..." she whispered, looking into his eyes. He smiled back a friendly smile, placing his fingers beneath her chin.

"Now I want you to stop worrying about such things. Everything will be fine and I'm going to come visit you after the surgery and bring you flowers and take you out for ice cream and I'll tell you, 'See, I told you everything would turn out okay, now didn't I?' Do we have a deal?"

She giggled and nodded, a small blush covering her already red cheeks.

"Good. Now, to take care of that first kiss..."

Serena gasped quietly, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she watched Darien lean in and place a fatherly kiss at the corner of the girl's lips. She smiled as Patricia's eyes nearly bugged out of her scull. Darien pulled back with a friendly smile. Serena only watched long enough to see Patricia wrap her small arms around his neck and hug him tightly before turning away from the scene.

She walked only a few feet down the hall before leaning against a wall and sliding down it, tears falling faster down her cheeks. Her mind replayed images of his smile, his gentle words, the sweetest moment she'd ever seen in her life. Through her tears and into the silent hall, she found herself whispering,

"I love him. I love him. I love him..."

...........

Hope you enjoyed!  
<3 Alicia 


	7. Day Six

Title: Royal Flush - Day 6  
Author: Alicia Blade

..............

November 2004 ANs:

If you're enjoying this story, please subscribe to my First Love C2 Archive for a whole array of first season romances! 

And the reason I'm only posting one chapter a week... to build suspense, of course! And gather more reviews. . It's almost done, though. 

Happy Thanksgiving, all! 

............. 

Original ANs: 

Hey there Minna-chan!! Guess what! Two more weeks of school and I'm FREE!!! Woohoo, think of all the writing I'll be able to get done! Well, there will be two more parts to this fic after this one, so if you have any ideas or suggestion, better get them in quick! 

This chapter is dedicated to Twilight, who I have found to be one of the most inspirational people I know, and Mina/Desiree, because I finally put in a ton of parts form Serena's POV, just because you asked! 

Okay, this story switches from first to third person a lot. If you see someone's name in these then you are entering THEIR thoughts. means that it is going back to third person, or the author's POV if that confuses you. 

Thanx always to Lady Starra, welcome home! Edeet-chan, mi profesora de espanol favorita (hope I said that right...), Athena, even though I've neglected your e-mail the past week. Gomen! I'll write soon, just busy! Still love ya! Patricia Dawson, who is finally starting another story and always has great ideas. R-chan who has to be the sweetest person I know, even though she is sooo UNCUTE! And Sailor Elysia for her support and comments. Can't wait to read more of your fic! Get to writin' girl! 

Enjoy! 

"The Lord gives perfect peace to those whose faith is firm."  
Isaiah 26.3 

Royal Flush  
Day Six 

**Serena**

I stared out the window, Ms. Haruna's voice drifting past my mind, in one ear and out the other. I'd finally reached the last period of this school day. Thank goodness for Fridays. The sun was out, I noticed happily. I couldn't wait until after school... I'd imagined all morning how I would beg Darien to go to the park with me and we would walk through the rose gardens and feed the ducks, like on Monday. Then we would have a picnic and I would happily feed him all the grapes he could possibly want. Then... then we would kiss beneath a canopy and he would declare his everlasting love for me... 

Shaking my head, I looked down at my desk. Funny how much a heart and mind can change in twenty-four hours. I was awake all the night before trying to figure out why I never noticed these feelings before. I finally reached the conclusion that I HAD noticed them, just at the time I didn't know exactly what they were. But now I knew and I was finished denying that Darien is... is... how do you describe someone as perfect as that? I realized that even all the teasing wasn't even that bad. The nickname Meatball Head was almost, kind of... sweet. In a sad, moonstruck lover kind of way. 

Then there was the way he smiled. What a great friend he was to Andrew and Ken and Greg and the others... His deep blue eyes... The way his smiles reached them only when he was completely happy. You could tell when he was faking it or not; his always-serious eyes definitely held a distinct laughter within. Or the way he handled the little kids the other day. Yes, I admit, that was what pushed me over the edge. How sweet and compassionate and... fatherly he was. Closing my eyes, I could still see the exact expression on little Patricia's face when he kissed her. I smiled slightly... He must have made her day. 

Nibbling on the inside of my cheek, I let my mind wander carelessly over the days we'd spent together. The park, his apartment, the dinner... dancing floor... the beach, then the hospital... And today? Come what will. I honestly don't care anymore, as long as I'm with him. I thought about what Andrew told me in the arcade the day I visited him at work.

"When he wants something, he goes for it... and maybe, his mixed signals are just his way of showing you he does care about you. I mean, he never liked getting close to people, so that could explain his teasing you, because he wants to keep you at arm's distance, you know? But then... these signs of affection he's giving you, could be to tell you he's actually more... interested in you than it may seem."

That brought a smile to my face. Just the thought... Oh, could he really?! Almost gave me the drive to corner Darien and get some answers right then, if just to give these blasted dreams a bit more to fly by. Ever noticed how every dream in your mind comes out with a perfect ending? And if you dream it long enough... it almost makes you feel as if it WILL end like that, without a doubt. I hope, I wish... But that's what dreams are. Wishes.

Blow out the candles, see the shooting star, cross your fingers and jump in...

My wishes were interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. Ms. Haruna looked at it disapprovingly before calling to the knocker to come in. A lady entered carrying a bouquet of roses and I instantly lost interest. Another bunch for Marsha from her rich boyfriend. He always sent her things like that: flowers, candy, and teddy bears, twice a week or so. Didn't they realize how disturbing that is to those of us without boyfriends? I turn my head to look out the window again.

"Serena Tsukino?"

"Hm?" Not two seconds into my dreams and I was interrupted. Rude!

"These were delivered for you," says the lady as Ms. Haruna pointed me out to her. My eyes widened.

"Wha...? For me?"

"That's right. Here you go." She set the crimson red roses down and left the room as silently and quickly as she had come. I look over at Lita who sat diagonally from me. She was gawking at the flowers, obviously as surprised as I was. Gulping, I reached for a small white envelope tied on one stem. The class watched me carefully until Ms. Haruna called them to attention once again and picks up the lesson where she'd left off.

My hands shakily lifted the fold of the letter, tugging the inside card into my palm. I opened the pastel-colored card and read silently, chewing gently on the tip of my tongue. 

_ My dearest Slave, _

I hate to disappoint you, I know how you were so looking forward to another day of serving me (ha ha) but I'm afraid I'll have to let you off today. Seems I'm not as immune to colds as I once thought. The hospital must have done a number on me, for I feel awful with the worst cold I think I've ever had. I really don't want you to catch this, so you don't have to show up today. I'll call you sometime tomorrow if I'm feeling better. Hopefully we can do something then. My sincere apologies. Take care, I hope you have a nice day off. 

Love,  
Darien 

I stared at the card desperately. At first, the opening and ending statements nearly stopped my heart. I'm his dearest slave... he loves me? But then I read the rest... and my heart did stop. 

..............

**Narrator**

Andrew looked up from washing the counter to see a small group of middle schoolers walk slowly into the arcade. Among them, Serena, Lita, and Ami. Lita and Ami walked up to him immediately, while Serena headed straight for the Sailor V game. She set her book bag and a large bouquet of roses down by her stool and began dropping silver coins in.

"Hello, ladies, what can I get for you?"

"Andrew, we have a favor to ask," said Lita seriously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Anything."

"Could you PLEASE cheer Serena up?"

He took a step back, a little surprised. "Huh? What's wrong with her?"

"See for yourself."

He looked past them to the gaming area. There she was, staring dejectedly at the screen of her favorite game. No determined outlook, no carefree smile.

"What happened to her?"

"We wish we knew," spoke up Ami. "She's been like this since we got out of school."

"Sixth period, actually," intercepted Lita. "Strangest thing. One minute she's looking out the window all happy, the next, she gets a bouquet of roses, reads the note, and becomes totally depressed. I mean, if Ken, or ANYONE sent me a bunch of roses like that, I'd be beaming, no matter what was in the letter!"

"Bunch of roses, huh? Do you have any clue who sent them or what was on the note?"

"Not a clue."

He looked at her sadly. "Hm... well, I guess I can try to make her feel a little better. I make no promises though."

"That's fine. We just hate seeing her like this!"

Taking a deep breath, Andrew walked around the counter slowly, nearing the dazed girl. She only looked up at him once he sat down on the stool next to her.

"Hey Serena!"

"Hi Andrew," she replied, attempting to force a smile. He frowned.

"Why so down today?"

She looked up at him a tad surprised, before shrugging. "Nothing. Just one of those days, I guess."

"One of those days, huh? Well, was it one of those days before you received these?" He held up the roses that had been left on the floor by his feet.

She looked at the roses, an unreadable expression on her face. Reaching out a hand, she took the note that was still attached to one stem. "No, it wasn't one of those days until I received THIS."

"Ah... so what is it?"

"A card, what does it look like?"

He laughed. "But what does it say?"

"Nothing important," she said quickly, setting it on the other side of the game machine.

"Oh, I see." There was a silence as Serena stared at the Game Over sign in front of her. Andrew broke it by changing the subject... in a way. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Darien today?"

The response was a loud groan.

"What? Aren't you? I though tomorrow was your last day."

"It is..."

"So... why aren't you there? Did you guys get into a fight?"

She sighed. "No. He doesn't want me there."

"What?!"

'Yeah right, Darien not want YOU there?! I don't think so!'

"I said, he doesn't want me there!" Biting her lip, Serena picked up the letter and handed it to him. He took it suspiciously, refusing to believe that what she'd said could possibly be true. Slowly, he opened it and read through quietly. A few times. Then, it all seemed to click.

"Oh, I see. So... he's sick. Doesn't want YOU to be sick. And you're sad because you don't get to see him now and you think that he doesn't want you around, right?"

Her eyes snapped open. Turning, she looked at him, her jaw slightly agape. "Wha... huh? I... I mean... um..." Slowly, a blush creeped into her cheeks.

'Great!' she scolded herself. 'Now he'll know for sure that you like him!' To her surprise, when she looked up, he was laughing. Once he calmed down, he smiled at her.

"Relax Serena, I won't tell anyone that you actually LIKE being with Darien. Your secret is safe with me."

She looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Finally, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You promise?"

He smiled honestly. "Of course."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she flashed him a huge grin. "Oh thanks, Andrew! Oh, I can finally tell someone about this! It's been driving me crazy! Oh, Andrew, he is the most wonderful man in this entire world! I can't believe I never noticed before!"

He laughed. "Yeah, Darien is a great guy, I'd have to agree with you there." She smiled, sighing again, before her smile fell silent.

"But... he doesn't want me. At least not like that. If he did... he would have wanted me to be with him and take care of him."

Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Andrew looked deep into her eyes. "Serena, that's not true. He probably has a good reason to ask you not to come."

"Like what?!"

"Like, he doesn't want you to see him as weak or vulnerable, or he simply doesn't want you to catch this cold, like he said."

Serena bit her lip, looking down at the floor. "Well... I guess that makes sense, but... but I still want to be with him. And take care of him and... and..." She sighed. "Andrew, I only have two more days of being with him. Two more! And then I'll never have any excuse to see him... What will I do then?"

"I'm sure you'll find something. I guarantee it." She only looked away, unsatisfied. He shook his head sadly, once again tying the card onto the roses. Standing, he set them down on the stool. "I don't know what to tell you Serena, except..."

She looked up at him.

"...last I checked, his favorite soup was chicken noodle." With a wink, he left back to the counter to tell Lita and Ami of his success, never letting them in on the secret.

** Darien **

I stared through watery eyes at the red digits in front of me. Groaning, I rolled over. There was no way I was going to get any sleep, no matter how exhausted I was. I'd forgotten how much energy being sick really took out of a person. In fact, I hadn't had a cold since... what had it been? Nine, ten years? That sounded about right...

Sighing, I reached for a tissue out of the box on the night table, just as a sneeze brought more water to my eyes. Tiredly, I fell back into the pillows, wrapping the blankets tighter around me. I was shivering, despite my heater on full blast and being buried beneath every blanket in my apartment. My head was burning up too, strangely. I did not like this at all.

Then, above everything else, I'm going through withdrawal from my addiction to that gorgeous Meatball Head. After seeing her six days straight, today was awful... and I was only half way through it. If only I could catch some sleep, then at least I could dream of her. But my sore throat and runny nose kept that from happening.

All in all, I felt completely, totally, utterly horrible. 

**Narrator**

The door opened quietly, as Serena hoped it would. Sighing, she let herself in, listening for any sounds coming from within the apartment. She heard nothing. At first she thought about calling to him, but decided against it, worried that she would wake him if he was sleeping. Slipping her shoes off and leaving them at the door, she pranced into the living room. Heading across to the familiar kitchen, she set a brown paper bag down on the counter, switching on a light. Looking around, she was surprised at how extremely tidy the apartment was.

'I guess he's okay at KEEPING a place clean.'

Chewing on her lip, she walked steadily down the hallway to his bedroom door. It was jarred a couple of inches, a pale blue light and soft mumbling sounds coming from inside. Gulping, she placed her hand on the door and nudged it open.

The first thing she saw was the TV displaying the news, quieted nearly to mute. The second was a large lump in the bed, topped with a pad of pitch-black hair. The small smile on her face melted when she saw that he was shivering.

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Darien?"

His eyes opened. Sitting up, he turned in his bed to look out toward the doorway. And there she was.

They stared at each other for a moment, him thinking how incredibly beautiful she looked at that moment, as if she didn't every other moment, and her wondering how he could look so desirable, even with messed up hair and red eyes.

Without speaking a word, she walked toward him, gently nudging him back into a lying position before pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" he asked shakily.

She smiled gently. "Taking care of you, silly. I don't want you to be sick without anyone here to make you juice and fluff up your pillows! That's what friends are for, right?"

After a moment, he smiled back, "Friends?"

Gulping, she looked down at her hands, hanging lightly in front of her blue pleated skirt. "Well, yeah. Or... slaves too..."

With a broader grin, he reached his hand from beneath the protective blankets to hold onto hers. Shyly, she met his gaze. "I prefer friends, I think."

Her worry fading, she plopped herself down on the bed, sitting at his side. "Me too! So then... how do you feel?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "How many words for awful can you come up with?"

She giggled, with pity hiding it from her eyes. "Oh, you poor dear. Is it your throat? Head? Runny nose? Cough?"

He laughed, the chuckles fading into coughs, before looking up at her again. "All that and more. Though... I do feel a little better now that you're here."

A light flitted across her features. "Really? Then... you're not going to make me leave are you? I was afraid after the letter you wouldn't want me here at all..."

Now both hands reached out to take hold of hers. "I just didn't want you to come for fear that you would catch this. But since you're here..."

She beamed. "Well, you know, you probably got this from someone at the hospital yesterday. When I first volunteered, they gave me a set of shots to keep me from getting a lot of the sicknesses. So, whatever you have, I very well may be immune to it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now you tell me."

With a small blush, she shrugged and looked away. 'Goodness, what is happening to me? I can barely even look at him without wanting to throw myself into his arms. He looks so helpless, so vulnerable... I rather like it, I think. But I'll take good care of him, and he'll be up and about in no time flat! Besides, they say love can cure any cold... and if that's the case, I know beyond a doubt that I have enough love for this man.'

Serena snapped from her thoughts at the feel of him lightly caressing her one hand between his fingers. Looking up at him, she saw that he was staring at their joined hands. He stopped when he saw her staring at him from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry... but, your hands are so warm..." he said uncomfortably, letting his palms slide from their hold.

Having been too caught up in the flowing emotions, she had failed to notice how cold his hands were until he pointed it out to her. Gasping, she reached for his withdrawing hands, holding them between her palms. He looked up at her, surprised.

She smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. Your hands are like ice." She began rubbing her hands across them, creating friction. She had to look away as another blush stained her cheeks. Darien stared on in shock.

'Something's changed in her. But what? Since when does she care about my health? Why is she here? And when did she decide to be so touchy-feely? Not that I'm complaining...'

Gulping, she stopped moving her hands and pulled slightly away. He reached for her warmth in an instant.

"Thank you," he whispered once their eyes met.

With her heart thudding incessantly against her ribcage, Serena could only manage a nod. Clearing her throat, she pulled the blankets up again, covering his arms completely. "Have you taken any medicine?" 

He shook his head. "I don't have any. I really don't get sick too often."

She nodded. "And... are you hungry? What have you eaten today?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Nothing in my cupboards sounds good to me. I guess I am kind of hungry... just can't think of what I want to eat."

"I know just what you need! You leave it to me! I brought over some stuff which will help you get better in a jiffy!" Hopping up from the bed, she strolled quickly over to the door, turning, she winked at him. "Don't you go anywhere!" Giggling, she left down the hall. 

...............

"Now I want you to eat all of this, and there's some more on the stove if you want. Then here's some medicine for when you're done. it'll help with most all of your symptoms. Okay?"

Serena handed Darien the bowl after he had sat up in the bed, a mound of pillows propped up behind him. He thanked her, setting the two caplets down on the table next to the tissues and glass of grape juice Serena had made earlier.

"So how did you manage to cook something without burning the building down, Meatball Head?" he asked teasingly. She rolled her eyes, huffing her shoulders as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Biting her lip, she raised her eyes to him again, watching carefully as he tasted the soup for the first time. She only let out a sigh of relief once pleasure had crossed his handsome features.

Darien looked up at her startled. Not only was the soup warm and delicious, it was chicken noodle! His favorite kind! He smiled in awe at her, and she smiled back a little shyly. "This is delicious! Did you really make it?"

She shrugged, looking down at the blanket and twirling her fingers in the material of her skirt. "Well... yeah. Andrew told me that chicken noodle was your favorite, so..." Looking up at him, her eyes stared nervously. "Do... do you like it? For real?"

He smiled back happily, taking another spoonful. "It's incredible... just like you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice caught with the last comment. Slamming her eyes shut, she turned her head away. "I... er... I'm glad you like it..."

"Thank you."

A silence draped over the room has Darien fed on the soup, sipping at the broth quietly. Finally, he looked up at the girl. She hadn't moved from her place at the foot of the bed and now watched him intently from the corner of her eye. She turned away the second his focus fell on her.

"So..." he began awkwardly. "What did you do today?"

Looking up at him, she smiled. Anything to get out of the eerie, though slightly comfortable silence. 'Besides, I didn't fail any tests today!' And so the apartment was soon filled with her happy chatter and gossip that Darien couldn't have cared less about had it come from anyone else.

...............

** Serena**

I tilted my head to the side, staring at his kind face. My head rested on my arms, supported by my knees that were folded beneath my skirt. I hadn't moved from the edge of the bed, though my chatter had long since stopped. Somewhere along the line he'd fallen asleep. Usually I would have been angry had someone dozed off due to MY talking, but there were a few reasons I wasn't. One, he had been exhausted before, and I was thrilled that he could finally catch some Zs. Second, it made me feel wonderful that he was so comfortable with me. Enough that he could trust me to stay and watch him, that he didn't need to treat me like a guest or something. And then there was the fact that he looked so adorably cute when he slept. Just like a little boy.

His hands were folded across his stomach. He looked pale, so strange compared to his naturally tan skin. His soft lips were parted just slightly. Eyes were closed, with long, black eyelashes brushing below them. I wonder if men realize how incredibly sexy long eyelashes can make them look... Thick black bangs fell so tenderly over his forehead, making my hand itch.

Slowly climbing off of the mattress, I walked steadily to his side, kneeling next to the bed. My fingers reached out and with shaky tips brushed some of the locks aside. He didn't stir. Gulping, I smoothed the hair back away from his forehead, my eyes lingering on each movement. Soon, my hand dropped back to its innocent place in my lap. Once again, my eyes began to drift over his handsome features. Strong jaw, broad shoulders, smooth lips... They always captured my attention. I knew why.

I had half a mind to kiss him then. Softly, as not to wake him. I longed so much to taste him, feel how soft his kisses could be, not to mention how passionate. Shaking my head, I turned away. Not now. Hopefully his kisses will come later, but not now.

Once again I traced my fingers along his skin. His forehead was damp and clammy from the fever. Oh, my poor, beautiful Darien...

I almost laughed then. Beautiful?! You surely can't say that about many men, but somehow I think he could definitely pass for beautiful... in a masculine, sexy kind of way...

Standing, I walked into the bathroom and returned with a cool, damp cloth. Once again kneeling beside him, I folded the cloth carefully and began to dab it onto his forehead. He shifted slightly beneath my touch, the corners of his lips turning into an almost unnoticeable smile. As if he was dreaming... I wondered if he was. I ran the cloth down the side of his cheek and onto his neck, moving back up to cool the other side of his face. This continued for some time. Finally, I refolded the washcloth and left it neatly on his forehead.

I took up an empty glass and bed tray before leaving into the kitchen to let my patient sleep. 

The dishes only took me a few minutes to clean and place in the dishwasher, leaving me to wander aimlessly around the small apartment. I hadn't noticed the other day how incredibly drab the place was. One wall of bookshelves, a green living room set with a couch, loveseat, and recliner, and two green houseplants. One wall held yet another Lonny Lanai painting, similar to that in his office. It was of a girl with long golden hair standing at the top of a castle balcony. Below her, a man in armor and a cape kneeled, holding up a red rose to her. They were both crying. 

Despite the sorrow depicted in the artwork, it was alive with emotion, and possibly the only thing with any decent portrayals of color in the room. I curled up on the large chair, staring at it for a moment. Strange how, if I looked rather closely, the man looked quite like Darien, and the girl reminded me of myself, when I have my hair down. I wondered if Darien had ever noticed. He did tell me that the princess in the other painting reminded him of me... Could that be why he enjoys Lonny's work so much?

I shook my head. I'm absolutely impossible with these types of things. My dreams always want to get in the way of rationality...

Leaning back, I ran my fingers along the bookcase behind me, staring at it upside down. As I felt the blood rushing to my head, I grabbed the first one in reach and prayed that it wasn't some science mumbo-jumbo. My fingers land on a black book, about an inch thick, with no title on the spine. Pulling it from its shelf, I looked at the cover. Again, it was blank, with no words, but only the gold imprint of a flowering rose against the ebony leather. Slowly, I opened it. The inside cover had a small ivory pattern of tiny rose petals. Turning the page, I began to read the neat handwriting. It looked familiar. 

_July 20, 1998 _

Well, I finally found the time to get a new journal. The old one ran out weeks ago. I rather miss not having the chance to write everything down, trusting that my words can never reach the ears of another. Secrecy has always been a virtue to me... and some things I can't even tell Andrew. I never realized how much it helps letting the sadness and anger out on paper. I don't understand how, but I think it almost understands me. And even if you don't, I know you could never laugh at my thoughts... 

Gasping, I looked up. 'His journal? I... I can't read this... At least I shouldn't...' Biting my lip, my eyes wandered to the page. Well... what he doesn't know, can't hurt him.

I began to read again. At first I felt a bit guilty, but as I turned the pages, learning more about him, the feeling melted away. Soon, I found myself falling in love with him all over again.

_ August 11, 1998 _

School starts up in a week. My job might suffer a bit, but I know I can pull through with both. I heard my boss talking to the VP yesterday. My name jumped into the conversation, and it sounds like they're ready to move me up in status. Might even get a secretary this time! I can still remember when I started out as a delivery boy when I was 15, there. I doubt R.O.S.E. knew what they were getting into when they hired me. 

November 3, 1998 

Not much to say, but I wrote a poem. I can't remember where it came from exactly, just appeared when I was sitting at my desk, in my NEW office. Still can't get over the place they transferred me to! 

Perfect 

Am I the only one  
Who can see, quite clearly,  
How perfect for each other  
We would be?  
Our dreams are all the same  
And I can make you smile.  
Never held you in my arms,  
Though I imagine,  
That we'd fit perfectly as well.  
But no one else notices  
The dreams we could create  
Or wishes we could make true.  
Not even you.

I found throughout the book that he wrote poetry often. It was all beautiful and real. I wondered if anyone else knew about this soft spot of his, or if I was the first. If so, I think I'd like to keep it that way. I'd also noticed that he never mentioned girls, at least, not as anything other than just friends. Didn't he even have a love life? Or was he saving himself for someone? I wondered if he ever mentioned me in this journal. 

_ January 14, 1999_

At first when I looked at my calendar this morning, I could have sworn it said February 14. But I still have a month until that dreaded holiday. Thank goodness Valentine's Day only comes once a year. I plan on locking myself in my apartment all day, studying or watching horror films or something. I do believe I've seen enough goofy grins and google eyes to last me a lifetime. I guess it can't be all that bad, to the people enjoying it. I wonder what it's like to be in love. I can only imagine what it feels like. The sweet Lord knows I've never felt it before. Could it really be so incredible that the world comes crashing to your feet, the sun hangs in the sky only for that one special person? I wonder if I'll ever find true love. There are always two things standing in my way. Me, for one. I could never display emotions before, could I now even if I found the girl of my dreams? I'm too afraid to be heartbroken. And then there's the little dilemma of getting a girl to actually LOVE me. Sure, I guess girls could like me, they all seem to do a good job at trying to flirt. But none of them have ever loved me. They never even try to get to know me, the real me, inside. No, for a girl to truly love me, she would have to know my ugly points as well, not just the first image. I do have quite a few of them. I suppose that the ONE, the love of my life, will be the one in a million girl who could read this journal, and actually understand where I'm coming from... and still want to be with me. Who am I kidding? Who could ever truly love me? 

I felt like crying. My goodness, does he really feel that way? Like no one could ever love him? Who could NOT love him? I begin to flip pages, searching for any mention of me. I find none. When did we meet? Around... five months ago, right? Couldn't have been too long after Valentine's Day then. Then, an entry caught my eye. 

_ March 7, 1999_

I ran into her again. Or, she ran into me, whichever way you'd like to look at it. My, she is beautiful. I've never met anyone like her before. I can't believe Andrew knew her for all that time and never bothered introducing us. Or maybe it's all for the better. It's not like I have a chance with her or anything. She's gorgeous and popular and... fun! She must have a boyfriend. A girl like that could never stay single for long, though my heart freezes at the thought of sharing her with anyone else. I wonder what it feels like to hold her. I fell asleep thinking of that last night, and when I woke up, I could almost imagine the scent of her hair, as if she'd been in my arms all night. Obviously, she wasn't, but... Her smile gets to me too. So innocent and carefree. Her kisses must be so sweet, like sugar or chocolate... And the feel of her skin must be so utterly soft and silky... Oy, if anyone ever reads this, they'll surely think I'm insane. But I can't help it! That girl gets to me like no other. Her laughter, her body, her eyes. I love how she is constantly happy, so full of life and joy! The thick caring in her voice when she talks to anyone around her. I swear she is an angel placed on this Earth by some means of accident. A saint, a golden treasure from heaven... In the great words of William Shakespeare, "Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty 'til this night." Goodnight, Journal, I'm going to go to bed and send a million kisses to my sweet, that she knew she were, and fall into dreams with her imagined spirit in my arms. 

The leather covers of the book slammed together. I stared at it for a while, tears threatening to soak through its blackness. My gaze turned away.

How can this be? He's in love? No... no, no, no, this can' be! I love him, can't he see that? I love him! Who is this girl he's talking about? Gorgeous, popular, an angel, a saint... Any small hope I might have had that is was me flew from mind and memory. I could never live up to those standards. This girl he was describing, she sounded so perfect, like a heroine in a book or movie. She sounded perfect, and I am anything but that.

Standing, I placed the journal carefully back on the shelf, before stumbling into the kitchen.

How can this be? How... How could he be in love with someone else? After all the things he said to me, the compliments, the gentle touches, secret smiles... all that time, was he thinking of this other girl? Could they have meant nothing?

Though I could feel my heart breaking beneath my chest, I dared not leave. Though he may not love me, I do love him, more than words can say. And he needs me right now. Whoever this other girl was, at least she's not here with him right now. At least she doesn't get to watch him sleep or make him juice and soup. That's all that matters. I do have something she doesn't...

He fell asleep nearly two hours ago. I wonder if he will wake up soon. I need to talk to someone, someone who will understand... I can't call mom or any of my friends. Raye would laugh at me, I haven't even seen Mina since the card game (I'm afraid she might be mad at me for snapping at her like I did), and Ami and Lita are probably still at the arcade... the arcade! Andrew! Of course, why didn't I think of that? He'll understand perfectly!

It was a good twenty minutes before I got a hold of him. First I found the phone book, called the arcade, and they said he'd already left for home. Then he wasn't listed in the white pages. But after finding Darien's 'Little Black Book', which was actually green, surprise, surprise, I found his number and dialed.

He picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Andrew?"

"Yes, who is this?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "This is Serena."

"Oh, Serena! Wow, your voice sounds older on the phone! How are things going? Is everything okay? How's Darien? Are you at home, I thought you'd still be with him..."

"Andrew, I need to talk to you."

There was a short silence. "Sure, anything, Serena."

Taking a deep breath, I began, "Well, I'm still at Darien's, but he's asleep right now. I got really bored and was walking around and I found this book. Well, when I started to read it...

...and now I don't know what to do! He's obviously in love with this girl and I feel like I've lost without ever beginning. I'm so scared that he'll never love me, at least not like I love him! Oh Andrew, what if... what if she loves him too? This can't be happening, not right after I find out I'm in love with him! It's too soon, too much for me to take! What am I going to do?" 

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I was leaning against the wooden cupboard, sitting on the floor with my knees buried beneath my skirt and my hair falling limp on the tiles. There was a silence on the other end after I finished telling Andrew everything about the book and how in love with this girl Darien was, not bothering to leave out the fact that it couldn't have been me. I heard Andrew take a slow pause before sighing quietly.

"Okay, Serena, listen to me. I... I know Darien. I know what he does and how he acts when he likes a girl, even though it isn't very often that he does. And, I didn't want to tell you this earlier because I thought it might be almost betraying his friendship, but, Serena, I have NEVER seen him look at any girl the way that he looks at you. I've never seen him go through so much trouble to run into someone, to see someone every day. Serena... I KNOW that Darien is crazy about you. Why do you think he kept you out of the rest of the girls? Why do you think he kissed your cheek or your hand? Why do you think he suddenly decides to start being NICE to you? I highly doubt he had a sudden change of morals!"

"But Andrew, this other girl..."

"Serena, I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if this mysterious angel of his turned out to be you."

I stared at the floor, my eyes glazed over, one hand clutching the fabric of my skirt while the other hung onto the phone.

"D... do you really think so?" I whispered uncertainly.

"Without a doubt."

Gulping, I breathed a sigh. I don't know what the significance of the sigh was, but boy, did it feel good to get out of my system!

"Th... thank you, Andrew."

"Hey, I'm just being honest. Now... I bet Darien will wake up pretty soon, maybe you should have some soup ready?"

I smiled, relieved of the tension. Doubt still rang in my ears, but somehow, hope conquered over it. "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye, Serena."

I hung up the phone and slowly rose to my feet to place it back on the receiver. Chewing on my lower lip, my eyes drifted up to the painting of the balcony goddess and her knight in shining armor. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on the island between the living room and kitchen, staring at it silently. It really was beautiful. 

"Spacing out again, Meatball Head?"

She knew the voice the second the words had left his mouth. Turning, Serena saw him standing in the doorway with tousled hair, sleepy eyes, and only black sweats. Her breath caught. She smiled sweetly, walking toward him and placing her arm around his waist to turn him around and lead him back to the bedroom.

"And just WHAT do you think you're doing out of bed, mister? We can't have my handsome master get any more sick than he already is, now can we? I want you to go crawl right back into bed and I'm gonna make you another bowl of soup, okay? You're hungry, right?"

Darien chuckled, sitting on the bed as she asked, before pulling her down beside him. "What's gotten into you? I mean you're always happy, but you seem... different today."

She gasped in remembrance 'I love how she is constantly happy, so full of life and joy!' Smiling, she shrugged.

"I don't know... do you feel any better?" she successfully changed the conversation.

He sighed, falling back onto the bed. Serena giggled, looking down on him happily.

"I feel much better... still a bit stuffed up though. But you've really helped a lot, Meatball Head..." sitting up on one elbow, he looked at her mysteriously from the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure I want you to leave."

She laughed. "Not sure?! You mean, part of you DOES want me to leave?" Turning, she began to sniffle, pretending to be hurt.

He hid a chuckle, sitting up again and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Well, since you put it that way, I've made up my mind. YOU, young lady, are not going ANYWHERE! Nope, you're going to stay right here by my side forever and ever."

A giggle escaped her lips. Turning in his arms, she pushed him over on the bed, landing on top of him as he pulled her down. Neither minded. "Oh, so now I'm your slave AND your prisoner, huh?"

"Yes."

Rolling her eyes, she ruffled his hair a little. "Well, if I don't have a choice in the matter, I guess I'll just have to make due with what I have."

He grinned up at her. Only when their eyes met did they finally realize how close they were. Her nose brushed against his, as her eyelids grew slowly heavier. Darien's arms unconsciously tightened around her, his gaze burrowing into her serious, but confused stare. Soon, their breaths danced across the others lips, their lips tip-toeing toward each other.

Something snapped. Serena gasped as Darien pushed her gently to the side, turning his head the other way as a fit of coughs overtook his soar throat. She rolled completely off of him, her mind dazed in anticipation and loss of the moment. Looking up, she could see him sitting at the edge of the bed, clearing his throat just before a few sneezes racked his body.

Sighing agitatedly, she stood up and reached for the tissues on the table beside her and handed them to him shyly. He took one and smiled at her before blowing his nose. She smiled back, though his eyes had already removed their focus on her.

"Maybe you're allergic to me!" she said in light of the moment. A smile crossed his lips as he brushed water back from his eyes. Returning his gaze to focus on her, he replied,

"I certainly hope not."

..............

"What would I give to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun? Wandering free, wish I could be part of your world..."

Serena's lips moved along silently to the words Arial sang on the screen. The Little Mermaid was one of her favorite movies and she knew all the words to all the songs by heart. In fact she could probably recite the entire movie off the top of her head. Her eyes smiled at the screen as she unconsciously moved closer to Darien. His eyes moved from the TV screen to look at the gold mass lying on his shoulder.

They were lying side by side in his dark bedroom watching one of the movies Serena had brought over to keep him entertained. Funny how he was much more satisfied watching the girl beside him. Somewhere along the line he had ventured to wrap an arm around her waist. Soon after she responded by settling her head on his shoulder. It was perfect.

His eyes began to feel drowsy again as they moved from the screen to the angel and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep. 

..............

** Serena**

"Ooh, I love this part..." I whispered. Darien did not respond. Craning my head, I looked up to his face. His eyes were closed, mouth open slightly like before, but this time he was obviously smiling... fast asleep. When had he dozed off?

Slowly, I sat up to look at him closer. He shifted comfortably into the area I had just occupied, one arm reaching over to wrap around my waist with the other. I smiled and lay down on my side, brushing some hair from his eyes again. I don't know how long I had been frozen in place like that, simply watching him breathing. After awhile though, I realized how much I didn't want to leave him that night. It must have been close to nine already, I was sure, Mom must be deathly worried about me.

Pulling myself from his limp grasp, I stood from the bed and walked into the kitchen down the hall. Taking in a deep breath and crossing my fingers, I picked up the receiver and dialed my home number. The phone was answered after only one ring.

"Serena?! Is that you?" I could hear Mom say. I gulped.

"Yeah, Mommy, it's me."

"Oh, good golly, dear, where are you?! Your father and I have been worried sick! Do you know what time it is young lady?"

"No, not really mom..."

"It is going on ten o'clock!"

"Ten?! You're kidding!"

"Does it sound like I'm kidding? Now where are you? I'm going to have your father come pick you up."

I gulped again. "Well, you see Mom, I sorta... can't come home right now..."

"WHAT?! Oh, you'd better come home right now, I want to see my pretty girl home nice and safe in her warm bed..."

"Mom, this is important, please listen!"

There was a pause. "Fine."

"Mom, I'm at a friend's house and they're very sick. I'm trying to take care of them, that's why I haven't had the chance to call yet. I know you must have been worried, I really am sorry! But Mom, I need to stay here for them so I can take care of them tomorrow, too. Please let me stay, Mom."

Silence consumed the other end of the line again.

I heard Mom sigh then, her giving-in-sigh, I was sure. A smile made its way across my lips. "Oh... okay... who is it? Ami? Lita?"

"Um... you... don't know them, Mom... I... I'll have to introduce you sometime."

"Okay, well there is an adult there though, right?"

"Yes, of course." Well, Darien IS an adult, by the law's standards.

"Good. But I want you to call as soon as you're up tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure Mom!"

"Alright... I hope your friend gets better."

"Thank you! I love you! Bye!"

I hung up the phone quickly, breathing a sigh of relief. That wasn't so hard.

I slowly walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. Shutting off the TV, I turned to see Darien in the same position I had left him previously. The smile never did leave his face. After taking out my earrings and 'meatballs', I lay down beside him, watching his face closely to make sure I hadn't woken him. Surprisingly, his arms wrapped around me, as if on instinct. Kind of like they waited to hold me each night.

'I wonder what it feels like to hold her, so close to me. I fell asleep thinking of that last night, and when I woke up, I could almost imagine the scent of her hair, as if she'd been in my arms all night.... I'm going to go to bed and send a million kisses to my sweet, that she knew she were, and fall into dreams with her imagined spirit in my arms.'

I smiled in memory of his words, each moment seemed to make them more real, and more possible that I was his angel.

My head fell peacefully on the pillow as I pulled the blankets up around both of us. I don't believe I've ever slept better in my life. 

............. 

Love and God bless!

(The Little Mermaid is owned by Disney.) 


	8. Day Seven

Title: Royal Flush - Day 7  
Author: Alicia Blade

November 2004 ANs:

..........

Original ANs:

Hey Minna!!! How's it goin'? Okay, ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL! Then I will be free to write to my heart's delight! Woohoo!!! Can't wait! Oh, this is the last chapter, though there IS going to be an epilogue. Have fun!!

I have to thank a million people for this one. When I first started writing this chapter, I was totally struggling for ideas, but I got tons of suggestions and inspiration from Twilight, Stormlight, Persephone, Patricia Dawson, R-chan, and Eryn. Thanx a TON guys! Chances are this wouldn't have been out for a couple weeks yet if it weren't for them. Arigatou!

Also, the basic idea for this story came from two incredible fanfics by the incredible Lady Starra and her Playing Matchmaker, and Psycho Star, the awesome writer of Ferris Wheel Kisses. You both rock, and thanx for letting me use your ideas!!

And of course, I cannot forget to thank Edeet, Athena, and Sailor Elysia who have given me tons of ideas as well, and I am ever grateful for your friendship. Thank you!!

VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! If anyone received an attachment from me labeled Happy99, with a display of fireworks, tell me! It carried a small virus called a worm, and as soon as we got rid of it, it started sending itself to everyone who seemed to be in my inbox at the time. If you didn't open it, good, but if you did, please tell me! We had it for weeks before it started doing anything, so you might have it without knowing. Gomen nasai!!

Enjoy! Oh, and Happy Father's Day!!

"If you love Wisdom  
and don't reject her,  
she will watch over you.  
The best thing about Wisdom  
is Wisdom herself;  
Good sense is more important  
than anything else.  
If you value Wisdom  
And hold tightly to her,  
great honors will be yours.  
It will be like wearing  
A glorious crown  
of beautiful flowers."

Proverbs 4.6-9

Royal Flush  
Day Seven

He stirred in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter around the girl. A small smile tugged at his lips as a sweet scent flowed into him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking down to see just what he was holding onto. A pillow last time, wad of blankets before...

But never had he woken up to see his dreams were actually REAL! His head shot up in surprise, though his body instinctively remained perfectly still.

There she was. Living flesh and blood sleeping peacefully at his side. Her gentle features showed nothing but happiness and contentment as she slept on, ignorant to the stirring of the man with his arms wrapped around her. A great pool of golden hair fell beneath her, cascading over his hands in shallow silkiness. Pale pink tinted her smiling lips as long eyelashes smoothed the corner of her eyes. Her arms were tossed loosely about his neck, one of her legs wrapped just around his ankle, pressing her fragile body to his. She still wore her school outfit, the pleated skirt now ruffled up to mid-thigh and the white blouse wrinkled and bunched. They had both lost their blankets sometime during the night and they now rested around their knees, carelessly forgotten and unneeded.

Darien took in a deep breath, inching his head back to the pillow. He lay there for a while, simply staring at her. Wondering if something was trying to trick him into seeing this goddess and he was yet to awaken. But his ears could not deny the roar of the city below his window, nor his eyes ignore the streams of light entering into his bedroom. And so, finally, he smiled.

Tilting his head to the side, he drew her closer with one hand, running it carefully through her soft mane. Closing his eyes, he savored the moment, deciding to wonder over questions in a less dreamy state later on. Again, he was motionless for a long time, feeling her presence, bathing in her warmth and his love for her. He felt that if he were to lose his memory all over again, he would be just fine so long as he could remember this moment. Everything must have been just perfect with the world, as she lay so peacefully, trustingly, in his arms.

Eventually, hunger beat at Darien's stomach. Groaning quietly, he took one long look at her, at them, before crawling slowly out of the bed. She protested, her arms tightening around him. With a smile, he pried her off and took leave of her, pulling the blankets up once again. At first, a frown to caressed her lips, before tints of a smile came through. He smiled back and left into the kitchen.

...........

Serena awoke not long after to the tempting scent of sizzling bacon and eggs. With a smile, she opened her eyes, the memories of yesterday flooding back to her instantly. Rolling onto her back, she stared groggily up at the ceiling and rubbed at her eyes, before slowly standing, straightening her outfit, and sauntering down the hallway.

The first thing she noticed was the many pots and plates littered around the kitchen. The second was a tall, dark, handsome, and shirtless man hovering over the stove. She smiled, biting her lip and leaning against the wall.

Darien turned at the sound of a yawn and giggle. She was watching him, a grin spread across her lips. Smiling back, he set the spatula down beside a skillet.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said fondly. She laughed as he neared her. "Are you hungry?"

Serena's eyes widened. "What do YOU think?"

He chuckled. "Great, because I'm making enough breakfast to feed an army!" Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he added, "Of course, I'm not sure if it'll be enough for YOU."

She rolled her eyes and smacked him in the stomach. He groaned, grabbing his stomach in fake pain. Smiling again, she asked, "How do you feel?" Without warning, she placed her hand on his forehead. "It doesn't... feel like you're still running a fever."

He took her hand in his, looking down into her gloriously blue eyes. "Actually, I feel wonderful, Meatball Head! I think your treatment worked."

She smiled proudly. "Just leave it to Nurse Serena! I'm glad you're feeling better. Must have been a 24 hour bug or something."

No longer able to resist, Mamoru pulled her into a huge hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She gasped in surprise.

"Thank you, Serena. For everything..."

Shakily, she reached up and tied her hands behind his neck. "Y... you're welcome, Darien. But what did I do?"

He laughed, looking down on her innocent face with a grin lingering on his lips. "You were there for me. You even stayed all night. That means a lot... to me."

She tilted her head and stared seriously into his loving gaze. Finally, she smiled back, unconsciously pulling herself farther into his hold. "It was nothing. I wanted to be here with you." Nervously, she added, "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

At first, he only stared back, before finally nearing his face to hers, their noses barely touching. "I'm glad you're here with me, too. Serena... I... There's something I want... I have to tell you..."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Y... yes?"

"I... think...that I... that YOU are... well... I think that we..."

BEEP! BEEP!

They gasped, each knocked from their hopeful dreams. Swiftly pulling away from each other, they turned awkwardly away. Darien ran a hand through his hair, quickly switching off the timer. Serena steadied herself on the counter, trying desperately to clear her thoughts. After a few moments, she looked up to see that Darien had busied himself dishing up the food.

Inhaling a breath, she decided to try her luck. "Um... wh... what were you going to tell me, Darien?"

He paused and gulped. Turning, he forced a nervous smile. "Um... well, you see, I..."

'Am in love with you and want to get married someday,' he thought.

'Love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you,' she hoped.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me later on." He sighed.

Her jaw dropped for an instant before she forced it closed. Clearing her throat, she nodded. "Oh... um, yeah, sure. I'd love to go... Master."

He chuckled and set the plates down on the table. They ate mostly in silence until Serena got over her initial disappointment and realized... she was going to the carnival with Darien!

The meal was filled with happy, excited chatter after that.

............... 

"Ooh, let's go over here! No, no, over there! Please, Darien?"

Darien chuckled joyfully as he was pulled through the busy carnival on the hand of the giddy young girl. "Whatever you want to do, Serena."

She stopped to smile up at him. "There are so many things to do here, I don't know what to do first!"

He smiled, placing his arm over her shoulders. "Well, you know, we do have the whole day ahead of us. What's the hurry?"

"You're right! So... how about food first?"

He laughed. "Didn't we just eat an hour ago?!"

"Well I'm hungry again!" Her lips curved down in an adorable pout. Darien bent down and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Anything you desire, Princess."

Her eyes opened wide as a small grin touched her lips. Happily, they headed off toward the food court.

.............

"Wow, it's so busy here," Serena mused at the crowds of people. Hardly any tables were unoccupied.

"Here, why don't I go save us a table, and you can go get some food? Sound like a plan?" Serena nodded as Darien handed her some money before separating. He quickly found a nearby table for two, sitting down before scanning the lines for a familiar hairstyle. Finding her, he sat back to stare shamelessly.

.............

She flipped through the wad of bills he'd given her before looking up to the large signs depicting what they had to eat. Biting her lip, she began wondering what she should get for herself and Darien. He hadn't even told her what he wanted.

Finally, she reached the counter.

"Hello, can I take your order?"

"Um... hi, I'll have... an order of onion rings, some fries... um... a chicken burger... and um... how about... a slice of pizza?"

"Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Two chocolate shakes please."

"The total comes to $8.43. Your order will be ready in a moment." Serena handed her the money and received her change before stepping aside and waiting. There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes, Dar... Oh, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" she asked to the young man now standing beside her.

"No, um... actually, I was um... just coming over to... see if you needed help with anything."

She looked at him strangely. "Um... nope, I have everything under control, thank you."

He smiled. "Oh, okay..." There was a silence as he stared at the ground, teetering from foot to foot.

Finally, Serena turned to him again. "Is there something you need?" He cleared his throat, looking up at her again, and smiled. "Um... well, actually... Hi, I'm Kevin."

"He...hello. I'm Serena," she said awkwardly.

"I was just wondering if... maybe... you wanted to eat lunch with me or something..."

She stared at him for a moment, before a small smile crossed her face. 

................

Darien watched on, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Who was HE?! Someone she knew from school? A friend? An admirer? Could... could he be her crush? Or boyfriend?! She doesn't have a boyfriend... right? RIGHT?! What is she doing? Smiling? Smiling! Maybe... maybe he just said a joke... or... or... Or maybe she's flirting with him.

His heart sunk into his knees. She was here with him. She couldn't be flirting with other guys. She couldn't be thinking about them!

'Of course she can. She's not attached to you in any way, remember? Even if you are in love with her and know that you were made for each other, doesn't mean she feels the same way... But what does she see in HIM?!'

Then, he saw a look directed toward him. It was only for a moment, but he could clearly see the distinct look of begging for help. Confused, though with a flicker of hope coming back, he stood and walked over to her. 

....................

"Well, you see, um... that's really nice. I... I'm flattered, but you see... um..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand..." Kevin started dejectedly.

She gulped. Goodness he sounded pathetic! "No that's not it, it's just that... I'm here with... MY BOYFRIEND!" A look of relief passed her features as Darien walked quickly up to the two. He'd gotten her hint!

With a thankful smile and a stare that told him she'd explain later, she threw herself into his arms, tying one arm around his waist. Darien raised an eyebrow, before placing a confident arm over her shoulders.

"Um... Kevin, meet Darien. Darien, this is Kevin!"

The boy looked between the two, before coughing slightly. "Oh, it's nice to meet you. Um... I'll just be going now..." He quickly disappeared into the growing crowds.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief, her hold on Darien tightening. "Miss, your order is ready."

She smiled and took the tray from the cashier behind the counter before turning on her heels and walking quickly to their table. Darien furrowed his brow in confusion before following after her.

"Okay, I got a chicken sandwich and pizza, which would you like?"

"Who was that?"

Serena looked up at him from the corner of eye. She shrugged. "How should I know?"

"It just seemed like you knew each other."

"Nope, I'd never seen him before in my life. Fries or onion rings?"

"He seemed to like you."

She sighed, giving Darien the pizza and onion rings. "He was just some guy who asked me if I wanted to eat lunch with him."

"And you said no?"

She rolled her eyes. "No! I said yes, so we have to hurry and eat so I can go join him!" she said sarcastically, then added, "Of course I said no!"

Darien chuckled. "Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I'm here with you, silly!"

He tilted his head to the side. "Look, Serena, I know you're supposed to be my slave right now, and all that, but..." Darien smiled up at her, confidence echoing in his thoughts. Part of him already knew what she was going to say, "but you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

She looked up at him, shock written across her face. "But... I like being here with you!"

Bingo. A huge grin dawned on his face and soon the confusion began to leave hers as well. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Darien leaned across the table and whispered secretly, "You know what?"

She giggled, leaning nearer to him so their faces were only inches apart. "What?" Reaching his hand to her, he traced a finger down her cheek. "I like being here with you, too." With that, he placed a butterfly kiss at the tip of her nose before pulling away and beginning to eat. Serena backed up slowly, a blush covering her cheek. The meal went on in silence.

.............

"Okay, the games are over there. Kiddy Land is somewhere in that direction..." said Serena looking at a colorful map of the park. Darien guided her down the crowded path with one arm tightly around her waist. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Hey, do you want to do that?" he asked teasingly.

Serena looked up from her brochure to see what had caught his attention. Her jaw dropped as a giggle escaped her lips. "Yeah right! Have you seen the dresses they make the girls wear in those things?!"

They stared at the time era photo booth. It had a western setting and there were currently two men and a woman having their pictures taken together. One man was wearing a sheriff costume with a hand holding a shot glass and the other wrapped around the woman who was dressed as a bartender with a blue and white hoop skirt dress and laced corset, showing much cleavage. The other man looked like a bandit with a scarf covering his mouth and one hand holding a plastic gun secretively. They were all laughing excitedly as the photographer tried to coax them into holding still.

Darien laughed. "Hm... beads, feathers, and skirts up to here..." he placed one hand lightly on her thigh, making Serena jump startled. "I'd actually like to see you in one of those costumes!" he said teasingly, chuckling.

Serena folded her arms over her chest, her cheeks glowing red. "Darien, I don't know..."

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun! Besides..." he paused for a moment, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "You don't have much of a choice, now do you?"

She sighed agitatedly. "Yes, mi'lord." With a laugh, he grabbed her hand and led her up the wooden steps.

"Hi, we'd like to have our picture taken!" he said, his fingers laced through Serena's. She was looking away, the blush still lingering as Darien paid the clerk. Before she knew it, a young lady was pulling her back into a dressing room as Darien left with another employee. 

...............

Darien laughed at his reflection in the mirror. THIS was funny! He wore tight dark blue jeans, a loose leather belt, white shirt and a denim vest. A red scarf was tied around his neck, black boots covered the hem of his jeans, and, to top it all off, a cowboy hat adorned his head.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the dressing room. Knocking on the door next to him, he called out, "Hey Serena, are you ready?"

"I am NOT coming out in this thing!" she yelled back. He laughed.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yeah, I'm dressed. If you can call this a dress. It's so... so..."

"WOW!" breathed Darien, opening the door. She screamed as she saw his reflection in the mirror and turned to face him. He laughed at her shocked expression.

That expression immediately faded as she looked up and down his apparel. "Whoa... You know, that's actually a pretty good look on you," she said giggling.

He grinned crookedly, reaching into the room and wrapping an arm around her waist, plucking her from the small area. She squealed and blushed again as his eyes drifted over her shamelessly.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Meatball Head!"

She was wearing a red flapper dress covered in sequins. It cut off very high on her leg, trimmed with white fringe. Some loose straps hung lightly on the sides of her arms, more fringe edging them, highlighting the elbow-length white gloves. A white lace garter wrapped around her bare thigh and red high heels adorned her feet. Red crushed velvet ties wrapped around her pigtails and a white feather boa completed the look.

"Yeouch," Darien whispered, doing a double take... and triple take...

Finally, Serena sighed, hitting him in the shoulder. "Stop gawking at me like that!" she yelled before turning and walking out toward the photo area. Darien smiled, following closely behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"And I thought you looked hot before," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She blushed again, knowing this was gonna be a long photo shoot.

.............

"Alright, I'd like you to sit on the chair," the photographer said to Darien, pointing to the green velvet chair in the middle of the set. He did as told, making himself comfortable before looking up at Serena who was busy fidgeting with her skirt, mumbling something about short skirts and fat thighs.

"And could you, miss, sit on his lap?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, shock written across her face. "Wh... WHERE do you want me to sit!?!"

Darien laughed. "You heard the guy, now get over here!" Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back, sending her sprawling onto him. He laughed as she once again began pulling down the tight dress.

"Ooh, I don't know how I get myself into these things!"

"I don't see how you can fit in that either, with all the candy you eat," he chuckled.

Her hands dropping to her lap, she turned to glare at him. "Oh, don't you start now, mister!"

Smiling innocently, he pulled her closer to him, her head landing on his shoulder. "Comfy?"

She giggled, her embarrassment fading. "I guess so." She wasn't the least bit surprised that she was actually starting to enjoy this.

"Here, sir, which of these would you like to be holding?" asked one of the workers, showing Darien a shot glass and a hand of cards. He laughed.

"Oh, the cards, definitely!" The employee looked at him strangely, wondering why it was so funny, but handed him the five cards. He looked at them closely and burst out laughing again when he saw the designs painted on them. The 10, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace of hearts.

Smiling down on Serena, who was watching amusedly, he said, "Royal Flush. Seems a bit ironic, now doesn't it?"

She giggled. "Are you going to win me again?"

"I was thinking about it," he mused.

"Okay, now I want you two to do what you feel comfortable with, play around with some different poses, I'll tell you when to freeze," said the photographer. He was already having a play-day with the couple's compatibility. They were every photographer's dream!

Darien looked down on her, raising an eyebrow. She laughed and straightened her posture, crossing her legs, posing as sexily as she could manage. Of course, she didn't realize what an incredible job she was doing. Darien tilted his hat down, staring almost evilly at the camera, and the shoot began...

................

Serena hung up the dress before stepping out of the dressing room. Darien was already out waiting for her, holding the hat in his hands. "You know, I almost want to keep this."

She laughed, taking it from his grip. "Naw, you can't hide your nice hair like that. It would be a terrible tragedy!" she said matter- of-factly. Darien looked down on her lovingly, draping his arm around her again before they left to the front of the booth.

The worker looked up at them, smiling and pulling out a large envelope from beneath the counter. "Welcome back. You guys took some excellent pictures! You can only keep one though, so... which would you like?"

She handed them a stack of five large black and white photos. Serena buried herself deeper in Darien's arm, picking up the stack and beginning to look through them while he watched over her shoulder. The first was of them both facing forward, her left hand playing with the boa, the other rested on his cheek. He held her tightly around the waist, his free hand holding up the cards as he looked at the camera warningly.

Second was one of Serena turned slightly in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were looking up at him with a happy glaze and one hand relaxed on his chest. He had one arm reached in front of her, supporting her back, while the other held the back of her neck carefully. His head lay on hers, looking seductively at the camera.

Next was of Serena leaning forward and kissing Darien on the cheek. He was winking at the camera, tipping his hat to the side while his free hand rested mischievously on her thigh, pretending to tug at the garter.

The fourth picture was of Serena winking and holding the cards happily, one leg kicking up straight, supported at the calf by Darien while his other arm held her back. Bending down, he appeared to be kissing the hidden side of her neck flagrantly.

In the final picture, Serena was sitting turned to the camera again. Darien held the boa at her stomach with one hand, the other holding up the cards. Serena's hands held onto his, meeting over the soft feathers, their fingers laced together. She was looking up at him, meeting his gaze as he stared down on her, both with hints of loving smiles.

"Wow, that's a tough choice..." said Darien as they flipped through them again. Serena nodded. Personally, she liked the fourth. Looking at it, she could remember the feeling as his lips kissed her neck tenderly.

Darien was in favor of the third. He enjoyed the look of her kissing him openly... very, very much.

"I like this one," they said simultaneously, each pointing to their favorite. The lady behind the counter laughed.

"Can we get two?" asked Darien. "You'll have to pay extra for the other one."

He smiled. "That's fine. We'll take these."

.............

"Where to next, princess?"

Serena stared at the small map thoughtfully. "How about... ooh! Let's go to the games, okay? Please?"

He smiled. "Sure! Lead the way!"

After about five minutes of walking, Darien found himself surrounded with booths full of stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes. Serena laced her fingers through his and pulled him happily down the aisle, looking at the prizes available at each.

"Ooh, I want one of those! Can you get me one, Darien, please?!"

He laughed. "Oh, so it's up to ME to get all the prizes, huh?"

She giggled, looking away. "Well... it IS the guy's job, right?"

Chuckling, he walked up to the booth and gave the worker two

dollars, receiving ten small darts. "So... how many balloons do I have to hit for the big one?"

"All ten for the grand prize, sir."

"Should be a cinch."

Serena giggled, standing back to watch. He pulled up each sleeve dramatically before picking up the first dart.

POP!

Serena squealed with delight.

POP! POP! POP! POP!

Giggling, she jumped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands together. The employee watched on in amusement.

POP! POP! POP!

Darien smiled. Two more...

POP!

Turning, he smiled back at Serena. "Actually... I don't know if I can hit the last one, what do you think, Serena? Think I can do it?"

She giggled, nibbling her lip. "I know you can do it, master!"

He chuckled. "Do I get a good luck kiss?"

She rolled her eyes at him, the smile lingering. Quickly taking a step forward, she stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek before backing away with the beginning tints of a blush.

Grinning, Darien turned and took aim. POP!

"Congratulations, sir, which color would you like?"

"PINK!" Serena happily answered for him before burying herself beneath Darien's arm. She took the large, 3-foot tall bunny from the man as he handed it to her, hugging it closely to her chest. Darien smiled down at her happy grin. As they began to walk away from the booth, she looked up at him with love sparkling in her eyes.

"Thank you, Darien."

"No problem. Told you it'd be a cinch."

Suddenly stopping, she turned to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek again, the bunny clasped by the ear in one palm. Before Darien could react, her eye had caught on something else over his shoulder and she was out of his arms, holding his hand with the bunny hanging from her arm in a headlock. Darien shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts before they stopped at another booth, this one filled with large plush dolls of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. He laughed loudly. "Oh, you want one of these now?"

She nodded vigorously. "Please, Darien?! PLEEEEAAASE?!" She pouted her lower lips, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. He chuckled.

"How could I possibly say no to that?" Turning to the young woman behind the booth, he asked, "What do I have to do for one of the big ones?"

She smiled at him, batting her eyelashes and ignoring the young girl at his side. "Knock over all three milk jugs in one hit."

He grinned, "Seems easy enough." He handed her a dollar and received three baseballs in return. He threw one, knocking over the top bottle.

"Ooh, close..." said the woman in her most sultry voice. Darien didn't seem to notice as he watched her place the bottle on top again.

Throwing the other bottle, he knocked over the top one, and one on the bottom. The third jug swayed, but stayed in place. He grumbled beneath his breath. Serena watched closely, now more interested in what the woman was doing than the game.

The bottles were set up again and Darien took a deep breath, aiming carefully. CRASH! All three bottles clattered to the floor. A grin spread across his face. The woman stared in shock, making it obvious that the game had been rigged. Gulping, she turned to Darien, who was smiling proudly to himself. Her eyes took on a look of admiration.

Leaning with one hand on the counter, she reached the other forward to gently squeeze his muscles through his jacket sleeve. He gasped, looking at her shocked. "What a strong arm you have. Do you work out much?"

"Uh... I... um..."

Serena held back the fit of giggles that came from the stuttering man and the hilarious sight he made. Finally, she pushed herself between them, much to the disappointment of the lady and the relief of Darien. "We'll take that one!" she said, pointing to a doll hanging above her.

With disapproval written clearly across her face, the woman retrieved the prize, handing it to Serena. She took it happily, shoving it into Darien's grasp before quickly pulling him away.

Once they were at a safe distance, Serena broke into a fit of laughter. Darien stared at her, confused. Between breaths, she reached out to take hold of his arm, managing, "Oh my, what a... strong arm! Do... do you work out much?" Again, laughter over took her and she struggled to catch her breath.

Darien rolled his eyes, allowing her to have her fun. He looked down at the large plush doll, about two feet tall and grinned. She'd chosen Tuxedo Mask. 

............ 

A little while later, Serena and Darien headed out to the parking lot to store their winnings in the car. Serena shoved the bunny, Tuxie, a large plastic blow-up lollipop, a 12-inch alien doll, the photographs, and two posters into the trunk. Turning, she shook her arms, relieving the tension from having been holding everything. Her master hadn't helped.

Finally, they returned to the park, looking around for what to do next.

"How about that?" asked Darien teasingly.

"Hm?" asked Serena, following his gaze to The Bullet: the fastest, twistiest, scariest roller coaster at the park. Her jaw dropped. Giggling uncomfortably, she began tugging his sleeve in the other direction. "Ha ha, don't be silly, Darien."

He stopped in his tracks, forcing her to face him nervously. "I was serious. Come on, let's go!" He began walking toward the line, dragging her behind him. Serena dug her heels into the dirt path. "Nuh-uh, no WAY am I going on THAT!" she screeched.

He chuckled. "Why? Are you AFRAID?!" he teased.

"YES!"

He laughed, continually pulling her toward the line.

"No Darien, no! Please, don't make me, I don't want to do this! Darien, it's so high! Please?!"

They had reached the end of the line before Darien finally turned to her. She was gawking up at the coaster, her eyes wide and jaw agape, and she was shaking.

His smile finally turned to concern. Lacing their fingers together, he brought a hand up to her face and turned her to look at him. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. She bit her lip.

"You... you really want to do this?" she whispered, fear flashing past her eyes.

He gulped. "Hey, we don't have to do this if you really don't want to. I didn't realize you were that afraid."

"Hey, the line is MOVING!" said someone who had already gathered behind them. Unwillingly removing his gaze from Serena's he pulled her steadily to the ticket collector.

"Six tickets," they said tiredly.

He turned to her. "It's not too late to leave."

She shook her head. "No... whatever you want." Her eyes had wandered up the steep track again.

Bending down, Darien kissed her cheek, drawing her attention back to him. "Everything will be okay. It'll be fun!" He handed the tickets to the collector before pulling her up to the waiting pad. The small tunnel had been built and painted in the shape of a gun. Soon, a group of black carts came up to the deck and Darien and Serena claimed their own. Once in, Darien placed his arm around her, pulling her closer to his body. She was still shaking.

"We can still get off."

Her gaze turned to him, and slowly the frightened look melted away to trust and care. "No, it's about time I got over my fear anyway."

He smiled, taking a deep breath just as the cart lurched forward. Serena screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. Darien smiled down on her as they began to climb the first hill. Leaning over, he brushed his nose against her soft skin.

"Open your eyes. It's better that way."

She gulped, hesitating a moment before lifting her lids. Pursing her lips together, she grasped at Darien's hands, holding the closest tightly between her palms. He tightened his grip around her waist.

"Here we go," he whispered as the cart began to tilt on the first hill.

"Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"I change my mind. I don't wanna do THIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS!"

Her screams echoed loudly throughout the park as they dropped down the first hill, around the bend, through the tunnel... Darien was surprised he didn't go deaf. 

...............

Darien emerged laughing from the cart, turning to help a shaky girl behind him. Serena climbed out, before stumbling into his arms. Chuckling, he looked down on her.

"So what did you think?"

She looked up with wide eyes, the remains of excited tears drying in their corners. "I... I can't believe I just went on that."

He laughed. "Do you want to do it again?"

"WHAT?! You've GOT to be kidding!"

...............

"You weren't kidding. I can't believe you weren't kidding." Serena whispered as Darien strapped them into the cart for the second time. He smiled at her.

"Aw, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Her only response was a cold glare from the corner of her eye. He chuckled, placing his arm around her again. "Hey, do you want to try it without hands?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay, relax, I was only joking."

"I can never be sure anymore."

A rumbling was heard beneath them as the gears started into action and they were on their way up the first hill. Serena gulped, taking in deep breaths. Once again she reached for Darien's hand, biting her lip nervously.

At the top, Serena closed her eyes, preparing for the long drop.

...

...

...

Her eyes opened one at a time. "Huh? Why aren't we going down yet? Wh... why aren't we moving at ALL?!" she screamed, already on the verge of hysterics.

Darien looked around. Sure enough, they were frozen in place at the very top of The Bullet. "Oh, no..." he whispered.

"Darien..." squeaked out a tiny voice. Turning, he saw her staring up at him, tears of horror and panic welling inside her eyes.

"Oh, Serena, it's okay. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure they're just having some small problems. It'll all be over in a minute. It's all right..."

"I'm scared..." she whispered, her eyes never leaving him. Slowly, a crystal tear flowed down her cheek. His eyes immediately began to overflow with emotion. Worry, protectiveness, love....

He brought up one hand, stroking away the tear before another could fall. Tying his hands behind her back, he pulled her close to him. She buried her head in his jacket, squeezing her eyes closed as tears soaked into the green material. He held onto her tightly, stroking her back, running hands through her hair, all the while whispering sweet comfort.

After what seemed like hours, though could very well have been less than five minutes, the gears started up again, this time moving backward, and they were brought slowly down the hill. Serena never looked up, never loosened her hold on him. Once they had reached the platform, a couple workers came up to them to check on their safety. Darien glared at them, knowing full well it wasn't their fault, before standing from the cart and leading the sobbing girl away. One man handed him his tickets, which he shoved into his pockets before wrapping his arm around Serena once again, molding her body to his.

...............

"She wasn't at home?"

"No, her mom said she was staying with a sick friend."

"That's strange. It wasn't any of us. Could it have been Molly?"

"I don't think so. Molly was at school yesterday."

"So... no one's seen her?"

"Not since the arcade yesterday. And then she didn't even bother saying good bye. Just up and left!"

Raye shook her head. "This just isn't like the Meatball Head. We've been planning this trip to the fair for weeks! She wouldn't just miss out on it!"

"Really! Maybe something came up," added Lita, staring at all the colorful shops around them.

"Perhaps she decided to stay home and stud... oh, never mind. I forgot who we were talking about for a moment," said Ami, a small blush hinting at her cheeks.

"Do you think," said Mina softly, "that maybe she didn't come because of me?"

The small group turned to look at her, ceasing their promenade down the rows of the carnival.

Lita smiled. "Oh Mina, you don't think she's still mad at you? Come on, we all know how forgiving she is!"

Mina shook her head. "I know, but you all heard what she said after Darien left last Saturday. She said she would never forgive me."

"She DID look pretty mad..." Raye added. Lita elbowed her harmlessly in the side.

"Don't be silly! Of course Serena forgives you!"

Mina sighed again. "I'm not so sure. I mean... she really does hate Darien. And if it weren't for me, she never would have been stuck with him for a whole week! She must have felt embarrassed and stupid... and it's all my fault!"

"Oh it is not either! Serena gave you permission to use her as a bet, remember? She knew what she was getting into!"

"She's right," spoke Ami. "It was of her own choosing. Besides, even if she was mad at the time, Serena can never hold a grudge. She's incapable, I think."

Chewing on her lip, Mina looked up at them hopefully. "I guess so... but I would really like to see her, so I can apologize."

"I know! I'll call her this evening and see if she wants to go to the mall with us tomorrow! She can never turn down a shopping spree! And then you guys can make up and everything! Plus... it involves SHOPPING!" cheered Lita happily. The other girls smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and then we can stop at the book store and I can pick up that new chemistry book I ordered last week!"

"AMI!"

"Um... hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Raye?"

"I don't think we'll have to wait 'til tomorrow for Mina to apologize."

"Huh?"

They all followed Raye's gaze, and their jaws dropped simultaneously.

............ 

"It's okay, Serena. Everything's okay now," Darien whispered into her hair. Finally, her frightened sobs began to subside and she looked up at him with red cheeks and glossy eyes. He leaned his forehead on hers, running a finger down her cheek. "I am so sorry, Serena. I shouldn't have made you get on that. I'm so sorry..."

Slowly, a crooked smile began to crease her lips as she looked up into his pleading ocean blue eyes.

"No, it wasn't your fault."

He nodded slightly, pulling her waist closer to him. "I won't force you to do anything else, okay? I promise."

Serena closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. "You didn't do anything, Darien. Instead, you made it better."

Slowly, his eyes drifted closed as he leaned forward, aching to touch her pouting lips.

"I NEVER thought I'd see the day..."

Their eyes swung open as Serena turned in his arms to see four enthralled girls staring at them with shocked amusement. Darien took quick note of the sight, before dropping his hands to his sides, mumbling inaudibly beneath his breath.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't our favorite slave and master..." teased Raye, a joking smirk highlighting her face.

Serena gulped as a blush spread over her cheeks. "Uh... hi guys! Um... fu...funny seeing you here... hee hee... he..."

"Not really. We WERE going to all come together, REMEMBER? Although, I see you've found MUCH better company..."

Serena hung her head. 'Ooh, they have bad timing!' she yelled to herself. Clenching her teeth, she looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Well, you know how it is with me... Never know just what'll happen until it's done! Besides... I got... pulled into another agreement, remember?" 

'Now leave before I decide to sick one of those clowns on you!'

"Oh, yeah, that..." said Lita with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"How is the slave holding these days?" added Raye.

Darien rolled his eyes, assuming it would be awhile before he had her to himself again.

Serena looked at them bitter-sweetly. "Oh, just fine... It's been... most interesting, hasn't it Darien?"

"Oh yeah, very interesting."

"Um... Serena?" said Mina quietly.

Serena switched her attention to her friend standing slightly behind Raye. "Yeah?"

"I... sort of need to talk to you."

She could instantly tell that something was bothering her close friend. "Oh, sure, anything."

They walked away, Serena sending an apologizing gaze to Darien before disappearing beneath the canopy of a large tree.

Darien watched them go quietly, before turning to the others, all with secretive smiles. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he made his way to a bench, collapsing and hoping she would come save him soon. 

............

"What is it, Mina? What's wrong?"

Mina sighed, leaning against the thick trunk. "Serena, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For the whole bet thing. I'm so sorry I stuck you in that position and... oh please don't be mad at me! I honestly though I would win!" Her pleading eyes looked up at Serena. She was surprised when her friend started to giggle.

"Oh, is that all? Aw, don't worry about it Mina! I've already forgotten all about it! No biggie! Actually... it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Darien's... actually... kind of nice... once you get to know him..."

Mina looked at her carefully as Serena began digging her toe into the grass, kicking at a small pebble. "Re...really? Then you're not mad?"

"No, of course not!"

With a huge grin, Mina leaped forward, startling Serena into a brief hug. "Oh, good! I was sure you'd never talk to me again! I feel so relieved! Whew, that is a HUGE load off my shoulders!"

Serena giggled, prying herself away. "Never talk to you again?! Yeah right! You're one of my best friends, Mina! Friends forever! Besides..." Serena gasped in mid-sentence, looking away quickly. "Besides what?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me! PLEASE?"

Taking a deep breath, Serena looked up at her nervously. "Can you keep a secret? INCLUDING from the girls?"

Mina looked away, nibbling gently on her lip. "I don't know if I can..."

"Then I'm not telling!"

"No, no! I won't tell, I promise!"

"Okay. well, you see..." Gulping, Serena looked over to where Darien was sitting bored in the midst of three giggling and gossiping girls. "I've sort of... fallen for Darien."

The short silence was soon filled with, "You WHAT?"

"Shhh, keep it down! Remember, you can't tell anyone!"

"Oh, Serena, this is wonderful! I always knew you would be such a cute couple, I just thought that it would never happen because of your history! You've told Darien, right? So you guys are an item and everything?! Oh, he must be so happy!"

Rolling her eyes, Serena turned away slightly. "No Mina, we're not an item. I can't bring myself to tell him! I'm so afraid that he won't feel the same way."

Mina laughed loudly. "You've GOT to be kidding! Serena, haven't you seen it YET?! Darien is totally crazy about you! He has been for who-knows-how-long! It is SO obvious! Even the other girls have noticed," she concluded seriously.

Gawking, Serena stared at her for a long time. "WHAT?! You knew this and you never TOLD me?!"

"Well, we were afraid you'd get mad at us, since we all thought you hated him so much!"

"Th...that's no excuse! You should have told me!"

"Oh, Serena, let it go. You know now, right?"

There was a brief silence as Serena stared back at Darien. He was checking his watch. Slowly, a tiny smile dawned on her lips. "I hope you're right, Mina," she whispered.

"Of course I'm right. I AM the senshi of love, after all! Now what are we doing here still?! You need to go save your knight in shining armor, li'l lady! Come on!"

Laughing, Serena was dragged back to the small group on the arm of her close friend.

"Alright, gals, we've had our fun. Now let's leave these two alone, shall we? I have a sudden craving for cotton candy!" Without giving them time to respond, Mina successfully began to usher Raye, Lita, and Ami away, turning once to 'slyly' wink at Serena, an act that seemed to take every muscle in her face to do. Serena rolled her eyes before turning to a charmed man, sitting leisurely on a bench. Inhaling deeply, and with hope filling her eyes, she asked cheerfully,

"So, where to next, boss?" 

..............

"Serena, WHAT are we doing in Kiddy Land?"

The girl giggled happily, holding onto Darien's hand as she dragged him amidst the hoards of laughing and running children.

"We're gonna go on some of the little rides!"

Darien chuckled. "And WHY are we going on the little rides?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "BECAUSE I'm not going on anymore big, fast, scary ones, DUH!"

Shaking his head, Darien continued to follow the bouncing ray of sunshine.

"Ooh, we have to go on the choo-choo train and the haunted house and the tea cups.... This will be so much fun! Let's go on the train first!"

"What?! The train?! That little itty-bitty thing? You've got to be kidding! I doubt I even FIT on that!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby! If you hadn't made me go on The Bullet, I might not be torturing you like this now, so hush up and deal with it, mister!" Serena turned to the ticket holder. "Here's two tickets!"

The old man grinned amusedly. "Go on up! Have fun!" "We will!" She said and tugged Darien onto the loading area. Darien sighed as the train pulled up to the wooden platform. "In we go!" cheered Serena, stepping into the caboose. Groaning, he followed in after her.

The ride went by VERY slow for Darien as Serena had the time of her life dinging the brass bells and watching the large animal sculptures they passed. Most of the time, he simply watched her, content that at least SHE was enjoying this. How he wished he had her liveliness at times like these. 

............

"Okay, next, the haunted house!"

"Oh, Serena, no, please! That thing is so..."

"What? Are you SCARED?!"

He rolled his eye. "Oh, for goodness sake..."

"Don't worry Darien, I'll protect you. Now come on!"

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this..."

"Loosen up, it's a quick ride. It'll be over in a flash!" He groaned in response. "These rides are so cheesy."

Serena sighed, looking up to the grotesquely painted house with broken boards and screams heard from inside. Then, a light bulb went off and she decided to try out Mina's observation. "Hey Darien, if you come I promise to hold onto you REALLY tight," she taunted, smiling up at him.

Darien gasped almost unnoticeably, looking down on her to see if she was just trying to tease him. In an instant, he could tell she was. But that didn't affect his answer.

"Ugh! Fine, if you really want to go, I'll come!"

Her eyes widened in giddy surprise. 'It worked? It actually worked! What... what does that mean, exactly?'

"Okay, come on!"

They gave their tickets to a bored-looking employee before jumping in the first little wagon they saw, which looked somewhat like a mining cart.

After passing through the creaky doors marked 'DANGER: DO NOT ENTER', Serena kept to her promise, instantly clasping onto Darien for dear life. He chuckled, quickly beginning to enjoy the ride.

"Ooh, look! It's a skeleton! Scary! Oh, and a three-eyed monster! How terrifying! A MUMMY! Darien, save me!" Serena faked, hiding her eyes and screaming dramatically. Darien laughed.

"Never fear, damsel! I shall save you!"

Serena giggled as Darien pulled out a pen and started pretending to sword fight and slay the monsters as they passed.

"Oh, my hero!" she swooned, leaning on his shoulder and staring at him dreamily. As they neared the end of the ride, Darien grinned down on her, gently kissing her forehead.

"That wasn't so bad," he whispered.

She let her dreamy lids close, nuzzling deep beneath his arm and relaxing in his half-embrace.

'Thank you, my knight. My prince. My love.'

"Serena, we have to get off now."

She sighed with a sweet giggle, opening her eyes. Darien stood from the cart and offered his hand, pulling her up after him, before they left for the next ride.

"How about the fun house next?" Darien suggested as they neared the large House 'O' Mirrors. Serena smiled brightly.

"NOW you're starting to get the hang of what I like!" she laughed, quickening her steps.

............

Serena giggled, looking at herself in the funny mirror.

"First I'm fat... then I'm skinny! Fat... skinny! Look at my neck! HA HA, I LOOK LIKE A GIRAFFE!! Darien, come look at this!! Darien? Daaaarieeenn..." she called in a singsong voice, turning to look around for her companion. The mirrors refused to show his reflection near her. "Hm... where did he go?"

Slowly, she began to wander aimlessly around the glittering rooms, feeling along the tall glasses, watching as thousands of hers strolled by. "Darien?" she called. Silence filled the air. Somewhere in the distance, children's laughter bounced from room to open air and back. Looking around, Serena noticed the flickering of an overhanging fluorescent light. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around her waist, eyeing her tinted replicas evilly.

"Darien!?" she cried, fear grasping at her heart. Her calls echoed and died into the surrounding screens. Biting her lip, she stopped walking and stood for a minute, turning around to face her images, staring horrified back at her. "He'll come for me..." she whispered, sinking to the ground. "He will come for me..."

...............

Darien thought he could hear her call to him. Turning from the young children playing in the ball pin, he began to search the surroundings for her. Seeing nothing, he ventured back into the mirror maze he had just come from. Hadn't she followed him yet?

"Hm... I could have sworn she was right behind me."

"Darien!?"

He gasped. She sounded frightened. Immediately, he jogged back into the room, easily making his way to where he had last seen her. Drawn down a couple mirror-plated hallways, he thought he heard a faint whimpering. His eyes widened. And then, passing around a hidden corner, her saw her. Actually, he saw twelve of her.

"Serena?"

Twenty-four meatballs paired with twenty-four crystal blue eyes turned up to look at him.

"DARIEN!" she shrieked, hopping to her feet. Grinning, he ran toward her, as she threw herself at him.

WHACK! WHACK!

"Ow," they moaned, rubbing at their heads.

"Darien? Which one are you?"

"This one! Where are you?"

"Over here."

THWACK! THUD!

"Oy, this could take awhile. Alright, Serena, DON'T MOVE! I'll come to you..."

He watched as they all nodded, gulped slightly, before feeling around the small room. Stopping with a smile on his face, he turned to the other side of the chamber, and began walking with confidence.

"Darien..." Serena whispered, her eyes glued to one particular image in front of her. Then, a warm hand was laid on her shoulder. Swinging around, she looked up into two deep, unglazed eyes.

"Found ya."

Drawing in a breath, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He smiled, pulling her into his embrace.

"Hey, Princess, there's something I want to show you." She looked up at him in the brief second before she was lifted off her feet into his arms. Squealing, she clung to him tightly. He laughed. "Come on, it's this way... I think."

He carried her warily through the maze as she stared up at him in a soft stare, lying her head on his shoulder. Then, suddenly without warning, she felt herself falling. With a screech, she landed comfortably in a pit of multi-colored plastic balls. Shaking off her shock, she looked up to see Darien laughing above her.

Furrowing her brow slightly, she chucked an orange ball at him, hitting squarely in the shoulder. He grinned back as she threw yet another, smacking him in the stomach. Raising an eyebrow, he slipped off his shoes before jumping in after her, dunking her in the pool before running slowly away. Laughing, she followed, hurling primary colors at him the whole time and ignoring the gawking kids around them.

.............

Forty minutes later, laughing and out of breath, Serena and Darien emerged from the House 'O' Mirrors after being kicked out of the ball pit for being over age. Serena hung on his arm loosely, smiling and giggling as they talked about all the stupid things they had done when they were little.

"Ooh, Darien, will you buy me a snow cone, PLEASE?" Serena shrieked out of nowhere, noticing the stand not far away.

Darien chuckled. "Why, anything your heart desires, princess!"

Serena smiled and led him to the colorful booth. While waiting in line, she turned to him suspiciously. "Hey, when did you go from calling me slave to princess?"

He looked at her for a moment, before flashing a cocky grin. "It just seems to fit you better. Of course, if you PREFER slave..."

"NO! That's okay, I like Princess!" she exclaimed quickly, smiling up at him. "Beside, you can call me whatever you wish, Master!"

He laughed. "Does that include..."

"EXCEPT," she countered quickly, "Meatball Head."

In what seemed to be a mix of a groan and a chuckle, Darien rolled his eyes as Serena began to order.

"I'll have a large with cherry and orange, please!"

"And I'll have a large, just grape," added Darien, pulling out his wallet. After he had paid, they walked off happily, holding hands as they nibbled at their treats.

"So where to after this?" asked Darien.

"I don't know."

"It's starting to get dark. How about the Ferris Wheel? Unless, of course, you're afraid of that one too, then I'm sure we could go to..."

"No, of course not, I LOVE the Ferris Wheel! Besides, it's tradition to go on that at the carnival! It just wouldn't be the same without riding at least once!"

"Great! Then let's start heading over to that. It should be twilight by the time we get there; it is on the other side of the park."

.................

"That'll be six tickets."

Darien handed over the orange tabs before they were escorted to a red cart, swinging near the back of the ramp. Serena crawled in first, and he followed as the worker closed the safety bar behind them and the ride started with a rumble.

"Oh, Darien?" Serena whispered just as he placed his arm around her.

"Yeah?"

"Just... don't rock it. Please."

He chuckled. "I think I can manage that."

Sighing contentedly, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled peacefully to herself as the ride picked up slightly in speed, sending her stomach rolling every time they began to come back down again. Darien smiled at her giggling as she wrapped her arms in front of herself, looking out over the park, just as the flashy lights began to stand out against the new navy backdrop. Their conversation was soon filled with her many "Look over there!" and "Darien, wave to the little people!" 's.

Serene buried herself deep into his embrace, loving every moment of this ride. Her eyes darted to the horizon where the dying embers of the sun streaked the sky with entrancing pastels. Gasping, she pointed it out to Darien and they watched it together every time their cart reached the top of the ring.

Soon, the ride slowed down and stopped completely, leaving them stranded at thet peak of the ride. Drawing the angel by his side closer, Darien lay his head on top of hers, his eyes' gaze caressing the sun as his hand stroked lovingly, possessively down her shoulder. She smiled, grinning as the last spark and glimmer died before them.

"What time is it?" she whispered so quietly Darien almost didn't hear her as they began their descent downward.

"9:30," he answered.

She nodded.

'Two and a half more hours of being yours.'

..............

Holding hands, fingers laced together, stealing loving glances, the two wandered aimlessly through the fluorescent sparkling lights and smiling crowds. Serena watched the swirling rides, hugging Darien's arm close to her side, smiling brightly as he teased her gently of her fear of heights and going upside-down. Time passed quickly, hours at a time.

"Well there has to be SOMETHING you're not afraid to go on," Darien chuckled, tickling her stomach accusingly. She laughed along, her eyes searching around, almost hoping they would find a very long line. Time always passed slower when they were standing in a line.

'Darnit, time, stand still!' she cursed in her head, eyeing Darien's watch from time to time.

"Hm... how about... hey, what's that?"

Turning, Darien took notice of what she was pointing to. A large, thirty foot grandfather clock standing amidst a courtyard of rides. The hands read 11:30 exactly. He gulped. Creating a lop-sided smile, he eyed her from the side.

"Serena... it's a clock."

Rolling her eyes, she smacked him hard on the side. "Well, DUH! But what are they doing to it?"

Looking up, sure enough, Darien saw that two men, dressed in black so as not to draw attention, were busy tying something onto the clock.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Every Saturday at midnight, they launch off a grand spectacle of fireworks. All kinds! Crackers, Roman Candles, Bottle Rockets, M80s, Black Cats... It's wonderful to watch. They must be setting up for it now."

Serena's eyes grew wide. "Ooh... we'll be able to see it, won't we?"

"Of course! You'll love it."

Smiling up at him, Serena snuggled up closer to Darien. Her eyes wandered over the small courtyard, landing on something they had missed before. She gasped. "Oh! Oh, we HAVE to do that, please, PLEASE?" she begged, tugging on his sleeve.

Darien laughed and let himself be led to...

His jaw dropped. 'She wants to go on... The Tunnel of LOVE?!'

Serena stopped briefly, standing before the ticket holder. She turned back to see the absolute shock on Darien's face.

"Darien? Daaaariieeeennn..."

"Wha... huh? THIS?!"

She took a surprised step back, before her hopeful eyes glazed over with disappointment and she looked quickly away.

"Oh, well... we don't HAVE to. I mean... I'm sure this ride must be so corny and stupid and... besides, why would you go on with ME? It... It's just for... lovers, after all..." Her sentence slowly faded away as she dove into analyzing the concrete below her with the toe of her shoe.

Looking at the red blinking letters arcing over the entrance of the tunnel, a grin slowly began to pull at Darien's lips. 'Lovers? This ride is only for lovers... and she wants to go on with me.'

"Don't be silly, Serena! I'd love to go. I was just... surprised. Come on!"

"Huh?" Serena looked up as Darien handed the smirking man at the gate his tickets and pulled her to the small dock.

"Step easily," said another attendant, holding still a pink boat, complete with a red glittering heart backdrop.

Darien held Serena's hand as she stepped inside, before following after her. As soon as they were settled, the worker shoved them off and they went sailing slowly through the tunnel.

Looking over at Serena, Darien bit his tongue, sliding closer and nonchalantly wrapping his arm around her waist. She stiffened for only a second before leaning on his shoulder, sighing as the romance drifted over them.

Thousands of tiny electrical candles lit the inside of the tunnel. Soft violin music echoed in the calm air. Vases of red roses sat on every shore, heart glitter and potpourri petals were littered randomly about. As they traveled through different romantic scenes, Serena smiled, imagining her and Darien were the little plastic figurines. They passed by a ballroom full of people dancing, a replica of the Romeo and Juliet balcony scene, a park where couples lay and watched a faux sunset, a wedding chapel, and more.

Darien watched her face take on a dreamy glow when she eyed a young 'couple' kissing tenderly. Her eyes closed for a brief second and she licked her almost unnoticeably puckered lips. His heart sped up faster as his hand unconsciously pulled her nearer to his body.

"Serena..." he whispered, so quietly, she almost didn't hear him. However, her eyes widened instantly at the yearning she could hear in his voice. She turned to face him directly, their eyes meeting stars in the dim light.

He gulped, slowly placing his free hand on the far side of her waist, allowing it to linger softly. Inhaling a shaky breath, he stared deep into the brilliant gaze, thousands of daydreams and fantasies pulling into his thoughts.

Serena stared back, surprised at the longing in his sapphire eyes, more so at the intimate position. Her heart leaped as his eyes darted to her lips in a blink before staring innocently at her again. Her stomach began turns of madness as she thought she could see directly into his intentions. Unconfidently, her eyes fluttered shut, leaning forward just slightly.

With his confusion swept away, Darien's eyes glazed over and he moved his hand up to her cheek, before inching toward her, all the while thinking, knowing, that she was just as tempted. That she possibly, hopefully, felt the same longing, the same love.

Their noses brushed, warm breaths lingering on their slightly parted lips. Warm sensations caressed over them, delightful shivers consuming their spines. She could feel his tender hand caressing her cheek, her neck, playing in her hair...

Thud.

"Yo, lovebirds, the ride is over."

Their eyes flew open to see nothing but azure blurs. Darien sighed, his shoulder sagging, as he turned to glare evilly at a smirking worker. Grumbling and groaning, he arose from the small boat, turning to help Serena out. She took his hand half-heartedly, climbing out beside him before they both ventured back into the familiar courtyard.

'Stupid worker. Stupid Tunnel of Love. Stupid romantic fantasies that everything has to be perfect and lovey-dovey and sweet and beautiful. I just want to kiss her! I JUST want to tell her how I feel, before it's too late! Is that SO much to ask?! One kiss, without being interrupted, it's all I need. THEN I could tell her everything, but NO! Of all the chances we've had, SOMETHING gets in the way. Business calls, food timers, RIDE employees! Ugh!'

"Aw, heck with it!"

Serena gasped as Darien grabbed onto her arm, turning her quickly around. The next thing she knew, his warm, savory lips were pressed up to her own.

She gasped, her eyes flying wide as his arms wrapped possessively around her waist, shaping her body to his. A squeal escaped into his kiss, followed quickly by a soft, surprise moan. Her lids draped over shocked blue eyes as her arms tied themselves around his neck, one hand grabbing onto the shoulder of his jacket as the other sifted harshly through the thick hair at the nape of his neck.

As soon as he could feel her responding, Darien eased his kisses, tasting her more gently, tugging so slightly at her welcoming lips. His arms loosened, caressing her back as he leaned over her, bending her fragile body beneath him. Teasing her lips with small, butterfly kisses, he began to ease his tongue gently into her lush, admissible lips. She made no limitation, doubting her heart and body would let her if she tried to stop him. Instead, she allowed him fully, delighting in the flow of emotions, sparked by the man she knew now, if there had been the slightest doubt before, that she was in love with.

BOOM! CRASH! CRACK!

The lock was slowly and unwillingly broken by the distinct sounds of fireworks exploding overhead. Serena gasped, looking over Darien's shoulder as a cascade of color lit the midnight sky. Darien unconsciously stood her up straight, his eyes wandering overhead as well. His arms remained tied around her, though loosely, as they watched the rainbow showers.

"Oh, Darien..." she whispered, her eyes locked to the incredible sight. Her body felt a million different things, hot, cold, flooded in happiness and delight. She felt strong and powerful and like pudding in his arms.

A smile began to dawn on his lips, but slowly, it froze. His eyes changed from ecstatic to saddened as he looked down on the awed girl.

'Midnight...' he thought.

"Serena..."

"Hm?" Her gaze drifted back to him, a blush only staining her night-cloaked cheeks at the remembrance of only a few short moments ago.

"It's midnight."

Her eyes tried to read his seriously, though nothing seemed to make any sense. It was so obvious now. He loved her. As much? As much. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Pursing his lips together, Darien allowed one hand to drop from his waist to his pocket. Shortly after, he pulled something out and enclosed it in Serena's palm.

"You're free again. You no longer belong to me."

Serena looked down in her palm, knowing exactly what to expect. The small pearl earring gleamed happily back at her. She stared at it for a moment, silently.

Darien gulped. Her silence scared him. Gradually sliding his other hand away from her, inching back.

Her stare returned to him through thick lashes. Assured, she followed him forward. He ceased his retreat. Her hand slipped into his, holding the gem between them. The other came up to tenderly caress his cheek.

"Darien, I may not be your slave anymore, but my heart still belongs to you. I will always be yours." Standing on tiptoes, she leaned forward, catching his lips on hers, her hands sliding around behind him again, the earring left safely between his fingers. It wasn't long before she was in his embrace again, and neither knew just when the firecrackers died off. 

..............

That's all for now! Please e-mail me! The epilogue will probably be up next week, so keep your eyes open! 

Love and God bless!  
<3 Alicia 


	9. Epilogue

Title: Royal Flush - Epilogue  
Author: Alicia Blade

.................

November 2004 ANs: 

I figured as short as this epilogue is, it wasn't worth making you wait a whole week to post it. ) Hope you enjoy! 

I'll start posting my new fics very, very soon. Though I'll continue to post up some old ones, too. At least my personal favs. Expect the Christmas fics throughout the Holiday Season! 

Like first seasons? Join my C2 archive: First Love. I promise you'll love it. Okay, maybe not promise, but heavily suspect, at least.

Also, if you're in the mood for a great holiday fic (Christmas, Valentine's, we've got it all!) check out Jojo's C2: "The Holiday Collection." It's gonna be fabulous! 

Again, thanks sooo much to all you fabulous reviewers. You truely know how to make an author feel loved and appreciated. Please tell me what you've thought of the epilogue and the story as a whole. I'm very interested in your comments. 

..................

Original ANs: 

Here's the long awaited epilogue!! >snicker  
Thank you my wonderful proofreaders, prereaders, suggestions makers, tip givers, and supportive, caring, incredible friends: Edeet, Lady Starra, Athena, Starlight, Sailor Elysia, and Twilight. Luv ya! 

"For this reason, since the day we heard about you, we have not stopped praying for you and asking God to fill you with the knowledge of his will through all spiritual wisdom and understanding."  
Colossians 1:9  
(I got this from Setsuna M. Thanx a ton! I absolutely love it!)

Royal Flush  
Epilogue

"I want..." said the little girl, peering through the glass dome at the many buckets of tasty looking ice cream, "that one... and... that one!" Her little nose pushed up to the glass as her eyes roved over her final decisions.

"You sure, Patricia?" asked Darien, holding her left hand in his, while the girl's other hand held was clasped with that of another excited girl, also staring adoringly at the delightful treats.

"Yup! Yup, I want those two, I'm sure!"

"Alright. Have you decided yet, Serena?"

"I'm still thinking..." she said, letting go of Patricia's hand for a moment to prowl around the other cases, smiling at every one of the thirty-one flavors. Darien laughed, watching her joyous face as she bit her lower lip in concentration and her bright blue eyes sparkled mischievously at every treat offered. Finally, he turned to the young lady standing behind the counter.

"Okay, we'll have two large waffle-cones and a child sized waffle cone. Um... I'll take two scoops of triple fudge chocolate and the little one will have..."

"Black licorice and blueberry bubble gum!"

Darien cringed disgustedly. 'How can anyone EAT that?!'

"And the other one?"

"I'm still thinking!" Serena called from the other side of the room. Darien laughed as the woman began making Patricia's order. Finally, a loud squeal erupted from the blonde and she hopped enthusiastically in front of a glass case. "I got it! I'll have chocolate chip cookie dough and... and... mint chocolate chip!" she said with a bright smile.

After they all received their ice cream, Patricia led them happily to a round table with three tall stools next to the parlor windows. Grabbing onto the pale pink seat, she looked helplessly back at Darien. He chuckled, lifting her up onto the seat. Serena claimed a stool as well.

"Thank you SO much Darien!" she squealed, immediately beginning to lick at the large cone. He smiled lovingly at her.

"No problem, princess."

There was a silence as they all ate happily, savoring the sweet sugar-filled ice cream.

"How's your dessert?" asked Serena, giggling slightly as most of it landed on Patricia's face instead of her tongue, leaving a huge ring of black licorice ice cream around her lips. But the little girl simply grinned up at Serena and took another bite.

"So are you happy to be out of the hospital?" asked Darien.

Patricia nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yes, very happy!"

"Good. See, I TOLD you that you'd be out of there in a jiffy, now didn't I?"

She smiled and nodded again. "And you said you'd get me ice cream too!"

"Well, I am a man of my word."

Serena giggled beside him, scooting her stool over slightly to lean up against his shoulder. Smiling down on her, he draped a casual arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as the conversation quickly turned to sweets and teddy bears and flowers.

"Hey... are you Serena's boyfriend?" Patricia asked suddenly. Their gaze was broken as Serena turned to look at her a tad surprised. Then, a small smile etched across Serena and Darien's faces.

"You could say that..." Darien said quietly, returning his attention to Serena. She smiled up at him lovingly.

"Yes. He is."

"Oh... hey, I was wondering if you would take me to the park tonight!" continued Patricia, jumping happily from subject to subject without a second thought.

"We'd love to, sweetie, but Darien and I have something planned for tonight. Another time, okay? How about Tuesday?"

Patricia nodded and continued on with her busy chattering.

... one hour later ...

"Alright ladies, we're going for five card stud, deuces wild, low in the hole," said Raye, dealing out the cards to the other occupants of the table: Mina, Lita, Ami, and Serena.

Just then, loud cheering was heard from the room next door, and it was suddenly very obvious that the hometeam in the college football game had scored a goal.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Men and their sports!"

"Well," said Ami in her usually soft voice, "sports shows are the only programs on network television today that do not have known predicted outcomes."

Sighing, Mina rolled her eyes. "Oh Ami, try to make sense for once, okay?"

"But I do."

"ANYWAY," said Serena, drawing attention back to the game at hand, "can we move along here? I feel Lady Luck moving up on me!"

"Sure thing, Serena. People, drop your bets!"

Everyone went around the table, calling and raising, tossing their chips into the growing pile at the center of the table.

"Alright, here's your next cards."

Raye dealt out the next round of cards cards. "And dealer takes three," she ended, drawing three for herself.

Serena stifled a gasp and forced a smile down, staring at the cards. She HAD to win this one!

"Alright... I'll bet three," said Raye, tossing in four chips.

"Raise you three," added Lita.

"Call," said Ami, throwing in seven chips.

"Hm..." said Mina, eyeing her cards evilly, before turning her attention up to the players. "Let's liven this up a bit, shall we? I'll bet..." She paused, before reaching up and taking off a necklace that hung around her neck. "My 14 karat necklace... an antique with real ruby and topaz rhinestones."

"Oh, for goodness sakes..." whispered Lita in shock.

"Mina, you can't!" squealed Serena.

"Trust me! I'm gonna win this one, gals!"

"She's bluffing..." sang Raye under her breath.

"I don't have anything like THAT!" Serena screamed, panicking that she was next to lay her bet. Suddenly, she paused, thought a moment, then inhaled a deep breath. Clearing her throat, she called in a light-hearted, singsong voice, 

"Oh... Darien..." 

Fin

There was a sequel written to this story, but I don't know where to find it. I believe it was called Royal Flush The Sequel (or something like that) by... Alexis-chan? Alexia-chan? Something like that. Hehe, happy searching? 

........

Alright, hope ya liked!!!! I'm sorry it was too short, but hey, it was to the point, right? Oh, and if anyone asks me to write a sequel, I'm telling you right now, it's NOT gonna happen, so don't waste your time!! Thanx anyway though. 

'Til next time...  
Love always and God bless!  
<3 Alicia Blade 


End file.
